Second Chance
by Zygopetalum
Summary: Sequel for 'Not Enough Love'. 8 years had passed after Nami and Ray's broke up. Nami decided to cross the sea in order to find Ray, and now she is a new police officer at BPD. However, everything change in eight years even people. What will she do if she meet Ray just to find out that she'd moved on already? Will Ray forgive Nami? Some cases happened and brought them together. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel I promised. Thank you for the reviews on Not Enough Love? I need to warn you that this story is an AU story. Definitely AU. No more idol stuff. **

**I don't own Mendol and its characters, just own the misspells and mistakes in this story. I'll try my best. **

**Here you go ;)**

* * *

**Second Change**

_8 years ago_

Click sound of high heel echoed the dark silent corridor. Behind it sound of footsteps followed. Three people walked in silence toward a big wooden door at the end of corridor. The big door cracked as it swung open and they walked inside. The click sounds once again echoed as the person walking toward a king size bed at the bottom of the room.

"You're back." A hoarse voice greeted.

"I'm home." A girl replied. Her voice sounds tired. "How were you doing?"

A man let out a sigh before answered. His voice still hoarse from long hours of sleep. "As you see I can barely raise my head."

The girl took a deep breath before replied. "Glad can see you again. Well, I'll take my luggage to my room." With that she turned on her heel but stopped when the man called her.

"Thank you." He said softly. There's a pregnant pause before he added. "Thank you for coming back."

The girl looked at the laying man and pursed her lips. "No need to thank me. You know that I didn't come back for you."

The man let out a small laugh but coughed, after cleared his throat he said. "Glad to know that you didn't change. Welcome home."

"You should rest. I'll see you later." She then turned around and walked into the doorway. One of the man who had standing beside the door followed behind her. The other one watched as the two left the room before walked toward the bed.

"Thank you." The laying man said.

"My pleasure Sir. What do we do now?" The man asked. His voice was deep with a hint of concern. His voice is usually deep for he only did business. What he said or did was business, nothing personal. However it's different with the man, the old man, laying in front of him. He is his boss, his father, his friend, his only family. He would do anything if the old man tells him to.

"Just keep an eye on her." The laying man said with low voice. "But keep some distance. I don't want her to feel like she's being monitored."

"Yes Sir."

"You can leave now. Tell the lady I need my drink."

"Yes Sir." He bowed toward the old man and turned around. He closed the door and walked down the corridor. He breathed out as he felt relief that his Miss finally come home. It's been eight years since Miss went oversea. Everything had change after that. Most of it was his Master. He felt sad when he saw everyone walked away from his Master. But now they're back, his Miss and young Master. From now everything will be back as before. He hopes it will.

_Present_

Nami stared at the bracelet on her wrist. It was a silver bracelet, a word '_dream_' in Japanese character carved on a flat plate. She smiled slightly and played it. Her colleagues always ask the meaning of the word and will make a joke of it when she said the meaning.

However, she couldn't take it off since it was the last present her girlfriend gave to her. Correct, _ex _girlfriend.

Several days after Ray left to America someone brought a small package to their house. He didn't say who the sender was for he was asked by a man with black suit to send the package. She took the package from him and decided to wait until Hinata and Asahi back home and they will decide. Hinata said nothing wrong to open the package so she opened the box and found three small white boxes with Asahi's, Hinata's and her name written on it. Inside the small box was a bracelet. Asahi and Hinata got a hair pin.

It's been eight years after their broke up. Since then she never get any contact from the diva. She couldn't make contact either for she didn't know where she was. She didn't know where she is right now. Indeed they've been looking at the same sky, standing at the same ground, but she didn't know her whereabouts.

Yeah, she had come to America three years after Ray left. Honestly she never thought she will get chance to set her foot on this big country.

_5 years ago_

"I got it. Oh my God. I GOT IT!" Hinata freaked out after she read the paper on her hand. Her hands shaking as she looked up at them.

"Really!?" Asahi and Nami said simultaneously and pushed up from the couch. They stood at Hinata's each side and eyed the paper.

"You got it!" Asahi said. Hinata had passed the entry exam for Master Degree at Harvard University at Boston. Soon after they started to jump and screamed. This was the second time they do jumping and screaming after they got their dream two years ago. For minutes they jumped and screamed until Asahi broke the cheers.

"Wait," She stepped back and turned at Hinata. "is that mean you will live there?" The thought that Hinata will leave them, and not to other prefecture but out of Japan makes her sad a little. Of course she's really happy for her friend, but after living together for over 4 years they were like her family.

"I guess." Hinata looked at her older friends. They cheers died and Nami flopped down on the couch. Asahi and she also did with her in the middle. They sat in silence.

Nami couldn't help but her mind went to a certain person. Hearing that Hinata will go to the place where that certain person was somehow she felt a little jealousy. Don't get her wrong she truly was happy for her friend. It's just complicated feeling.

Hinata could sense what Nami was thinking so she patted Nami's shoulder to get her attention. "I didn't mean to make you remember her."

Nami turned her gaze at Hinata and pursed her lips then offered a small smile. "No, I'm fine. Anyway, congratulations, I'm really proud of you." She patted Hinata's knee.

"Thanks." Hinata smiled back.

"America huh," Asahi leaned her head at Hinata shoulder. "I want to go there too. You know there's a company I wish could work at."

"Yeah," Nami agreed with low voice. She wished she could go there too.

"What if…" Hinata sat up from the couch pointing her finger in the air as she's thinking of something.

"What?" Nami furrowed and sat up too. Asahi did the same.

"I got an idea. Really really really really brilliant idea." Hinata snapped her fingers.

_Present_

So they left Japan together. Asahi quit her job as a designer three months after they decided to reach their dream in America. She also quit her job at moving company. In spite of her father objection she insisted to leave Japan. At least her mother supported her dream though she didn't tell them about Ray. Of course in one condition, she has to call them every Saturday night. Not a big deal.

They ended up rent an apartment and live together again. However as she entered the academy she has to moved out. Asahi also moved out as she successfully got her dream job at fashion's company two years later.

And about her, well she passed the police academy last year and now she's a police officer at BPD, Homicide exactly. Someday she will become a detective like Owen. Owen Watson is a detective homicide at BPD, a pro detective. He took a like on her the first time they met and after that he helped her got her citizen and enter the academy.

Buzzed from her jacket pocket broke her thought. '_God bless the man_' it's Owen. "Kawachi. What's up?"

'Nami man, I need you to come now.' An accent voice she had heard for the last three years, even in the middle of the night or new year eve.

"Good morning to you too detective Watson, where is the place you need me to come to?" She chuckled as Owen let out a small laugh. She weaved her long hair into ponytail.

'I'll send you the address. Get your butt here ASAP.'

"Okay sir." She replied and heard the line end. Luckily she got dressed before take the breakfast. Checked her black uniform, she grabbed her key and out the apartment. Her phone buzzed as she gets in the car. Opened the message she read the address. Thirty minutes from here, she inserted the key and drive off.

Thirty minutes later she parked her cruiser behind the squad car. It's white two-floored building. Many police officers and forensics were in and out the building. Her adrenalin increased suddenly as she saw the view. She couldn't wait to see the crime scene. She saw Owen was talking with another detective she recognized from other Division. He waved his hand as he noticed her. She walked pass the squad cars and some officers toward Owen.

"Murder case?" She looked over Owen shoulder.

"Yeah, some bastards looking forward to get his ass in jail." Owen said as they bent down passing the yellow line. She just let out a chuckle as she heard him. His mouth was sharp as his instinct. "Anyway I'm your senior so watch your tongue on the phone young lady."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, if it's other officer she will drop cold sweat but she knew he's only joked. "I will if you stop calling me 'man'. Now you called me lady, people will think I'm a lady man."

"Aren't you?" He looked over his shoulder and furrowed.

"Shut up." If their captain hears this conversation she will definitely get 'detention' for talking trash. He laughed as they walked inside the building. It's an office actually, she had read the plate beside main entrance 'Law Office of Neil Smith'.

They entered a room next to front desk. Three forensic men were taking photo. A woman with long brown hair was bending down looking, or searching exactly, at a black chair behind a black desk. Abigail Clark, medical examiner of BPD.

"Got something?" Owen asked the ME as they approached the desk.

"A shot on the temple. From the hole, no doubt .32." She then turned around and smiled mega-watt smile as she noticed her. "Hey Nami, you're here."

"Hi." She wriggled her brows and replied the greeting. Her gaze turned immediately at the man on the black chair. Dried blood sticks between his closed eyes. This was a normal sight to her. She had seen worst. She scanned the man. He's in his late thirty. Black curly hair, wearing expensive necktie with matched suits. A rich man.

"A bastard with hand gun then." Owen said and he bent down to look closer.

"I need to do autopsy first."

Nami wandered the room. There're two cups, one was half drank while the other still full, on the guest table. So he had guest then. She then looked at the small room next to the books shelf. Restroom and compact kitchen counter. She walked toward the counter and takes a look at a cup beside coffee maker. There's black liquid at the bottom of the cup. She leaned down and the caffeine scent meets her nose.

"Nami man let's go."

She let out a sigh and walked toward the office room. "She is not man." She heard Abigail said in her stead.

"I told him more than Yankees won the league and he won't listen to me." She said to Abigail.

"We will discuss that after we get this bastard. Let's go." Owen said quickly before Abigail could open her mouth.

"I'll see you later." She said to Abigail and followed Owen outside.

They went back to station. Owen told her to follow him to bullpen which she happily to obey. She's happy that Owen will always take her to crime scene and if she has no duty he will invite her to their meeting at bullpen.

"Nami chan hey!" A blonde man grinning at her. Everyone calls her with 'chan', thanks to anime booming in America. Except detective Owen of course, he'll always call her with 'man'. She didn't know which one was better.

"Hi Leon. Detective Brandon." She greeted the youngest Homicide detective and his partner then stood behind Owen. Leon became Homicide detective two years ago. He's good-looking, smart and cool man, very humorist. Standing beside him was detective Brandon, five years at Homicide. Opposite from Leon he's more quite guy, but very kind actually. He nodded his head and offered a small smile.

"So, what we got?" Owen said brought their attention back to the case.

Leon typed on his buddy and they leaned forward to see the victim's profile on the screen. "Neil Smith. 34 years old. Run Law Office of Neil Smith with two other lawyers, Priscilla Anniston and Stefanie William." He pressed a button and two beautiful women appeared. He whistled then said. "Pretty chicks."

Nami pressed her lips to hold the grin when Owen smacked his head. He then continued. "They have working at the firm for one year for Priscilla and six years for Stefanie. Last year he bet Morrison Firm at trial."

"Morrison Firm? It sounds familiar." Detective Brandon said.

"Law firm of Morrison Co." Owen answered before Leon showed the picture of the firm.

"This lucky bastard get himself in problem." Leon said while opening his favorite candy. "Morrison Co. is the biggest trade company in North America."

"He makes a big enemy then." Detective Brandon said and folded his arms before his chest.

"Is there video record from his office?" Owen asked and Leon typed quickly. Then the screen showed two women, Priscilla Anniston and Stefanie William walking across the corridor. Minutes later the healthy and alive Neil walking toward the camera. He's yelling something. Short temper huh. For an hour later nothing unusual. Then they saw as a woman, Priscilla Anniston, walking across the corridor. Behind her walked a tall man with grey suits. Minutes later Priscilla walked out the room and went to her desk. She took her bag and walked toward the opposite site of camera. The entrance.

"Can you show his face?" Owen asked and Leon immediately typed on his keyboard. This job is his cup of tea. Soon the screen showed a young handsome blonde man.

"Wait, is that Shane Morrison?" Detective Brandon turned at Owen waiting for confirmation.

"If he's the suspect then no wonder he owned a gun." Leon added.

"You two go meet him. I'll check the rest." Owen said to the two detectives.

"See you later Nami chan." Leon grabbed his badge and gun walked pass her but stopped and leaned down. He's much taller than her. "You meet Abigail today?"

She turned at him furrowed but nodded her head. "Yeah, why?"

"Tell her I say hello." He whispered and grinning widely.

"Leon, c'mon." Detective Brandon called impatiently.

"Comin," He turned around but after winked at her.

She chuckled and watched he ran toward the growled detective Brandon. That wasn't secret among the officers that the young detective have crush to the chief of ME. Unfortunately Abigail and her were the only woman at the department, oh there's one at ME she forgot, correct she is Abigail close friend so he will always send message or hello through her.

"What do you think?"

She turned at Owen. "The case?"

Owen nodded his head and sat on Leon's desk folded his arm. "Tell me what do you think."

"Well," She scratched the back of her neck before continued. "From the video it seemed the Morrison guy was the only guest came at the day."

Owen nodded his head as she continued. "But there were two cups on the table. That means there were two guests came at the day, or, it was there to make it was like there were two guests."

Owen lips curled up a little and hummed. She then continued. "Assumed that this Morrison guy was the only guest, so the cup was for him and the other was Neil guy. But this Neil guy didn't drink tea."

"How can you tell that?" Owen asked. His eyes were challenging her.

"He has coffee maker with brand coffee at his compact kitchen counter." She remembered the expensive coffee bags inside the shelf. "From the fact that there's no sugar at the shelf it means he likes black coffee. He possibly doesn't like sweets."

"However, it was tea with sugar in it." She'd seen an aunt wandering the cup plate earlier. "So it's possible there's another person there."

"Who's the other person you mean?" Owen raised an eyebrow.

"I…" She wasn't sure whether she should say it out or not. But looked at Owen encouraging eyes she continued. "The other person is insider."

"Why?"

"Well, usually if a guest comes to my house I will serve tea for the guest and also for my parents. If my father or mother didn't drink the tea then I'll drink it instead." Her voice slowly lowered as she felt embarrass. She shouldn't say it out, now Owen will reconsider to take her into case again.

For her surprised Owen let out a laugh then looked at her. "I like that."

She smiled or rather grimaced as she blushed slightly. "Anyway you should go now. You have workshop today right?"

Shit. She smacked her forehead with her palm. She forgot that. She glanced at her wristwatch, she has thirty minutes before the seminar starts. "Thanks for the tour. Tell me the real murderer!" She yelled as she ran toward the elevator.

Owen watched as the young officer running while grumbling. His lips curling up as he turned his gaze toward the PC screen.

Finally the seminar was over. She hates sitting for hours and do nothing. But as a new officer she still needs to learn. She wants nothing but do field job like Owen. Speaking of Owen where is he? It's four past quarter. They must have finished the investigation, haven't they? She eyed the bullpen.

"Nami chan!"

She closed her eyes and sighed but turned around. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Why, it's cute." Leon said as he put his arm around her shoulder. Her head barely meets his chest. "Anyway, you told her?"

"I just finished my seminar. How can I meet her?" She pulled back from him. "Why didn't you tell her yourself? Don't tell me you're a chicken."

"What? Of course no." Leon retorted but blushed slightly. She laughed and started to do chicken dance. It's not every day she can make him blush. "I said I'm not chicken." Leon pulled her and tried to smack her down. They were too focused on their wrestling that they didn't hear footsteps.

"Ehem, children."

Owen's voice stopped them abruptly. Looking up they saw Owen, detective Brandon and their captain Lieutenant Kennedy stood in front of them bemused. Got herself free she straightened her body up. From the corner of her eye she saw Leon did the same.

"What were you two doing?" Lieutenant Kennedy asked, eyebrow raised.

"We, uh, I taught her…some acts of martial art." Leon answered, how could he got embarrassed in one day.

Without looking at him she could sense he's nervous, she nodded her head quickly. "Yes sir." She blushed furiously and saw Owen smiling.

Lieutenant then turned at the detectives, seemed bought their excuse. "Good job today." He then left the room.

"Pfff," Leon blown a breath and patted the small officer's shoulder. "See you later Nami chan." Then walked toward the doorway.

She was about to say back as Owen approached her. "Well I have to say good job Nami."

"What?" She furrowed her brows confused.

"Your theory was right." Owen winked at her and turned around to show a tall man.

She looked at the blonde haired tall man. Why didn't she notice this tall man earlier? Wait, why is he look familiar?

"This is Kawachi Nami, the officer I talked earlier." Owen said to the tall man and looked back at his apprentice.

"You're Japanese? I love Japanese. It's my pleasure to meet you Miss Kawachi. Thank you for your help. I owe you a big favor. Thank you."

The Morrison guy extended his hand and when she reached his hand shook it vigorously. "Wha-what?" Part of her still confused, while the other was because of his charmed smile. Well you can't blame her, he's indeed a handsome man. It didn't mean she's attracted to him, she just appreciates human being.

"You saved my life." He said after pulled back his hand.

"I just…just guessed…I guess." Great she's rumbling. Thank Lord Owen was there.

"She will be a good detective one day. Still needs practice though." Owen said then chuckled. Nami despite being insulted grinning too.

"Anyway, as my gratitude it'd be my honor if I can invite you two for a dinner." Morrison said looking between the detective and the officer.

"As much as I want to go but I have my wife waiting for me. You know wife, if you come late with belly filled up," Owen said animatedly patted his belly and then turned at the small officer. "But Miss Kawachi here can go with you. Right Nami?"

"I…" Before she couldn't reject the invite she heard feminine voice and soon the door opened. A sexy laughter filled the room suddenly. She knew this voice.

"Sorry I'm late. Handsome detectives out there."

She turned to the voice owner and raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

The woman turned at her and replied. "What? I'm working too, like you."

"Work? Here?" She frowned.

"You two know each other?" Morrison asked looking between the two.

"She's my friend." She answered and Hinata added. "She's my soul mate." She just grimaced and shrugged her shoulder.

"Really? That's great. Miss Otawa is my lawyer." Morrison said and Hinata wriggled her brows. If they were alone she will roll her eyes. "Well, about the dinner what do you say Miss Kawachi? Miss Otawa will come too, so you'll have no worry."

"C'mon Nami. I'll pick you up." Hinata said then wriggled again.

Sighed slightly she nodded her head. "Thank you for the invite sir."

"Call me Shane." He answered and clapped his hands. "Okay then I'll meet you two at six?"

"Absolutely." Hinata replied.

"At the usual place." He said at Hinata which she nodded back, and then turned at Owen. "I really owe you big favor Mr. Watson."

"Call me Owen." Owen said and extended his hand.

"That did the same. Thank you." He shook the hand before turned at the women. "See you later." With that he left the room.

"You should go." Owen said to his apprentice. "Wear something appropriate."

"I know." She said back. She's 27 years old grown woman of course she knows how to dress appropriately.

"Really? You own a dress?" He's narrowing his eyes as he asked. Her idea of 'appropriate outfit' definitely was different from his. The sun will rise from west if Nami owned a dress. His thought guaranteed as he saw her admonished face.

"Dress?" She asked bemused and looked at Hinata who has her head on her palm.

"I'll make sure she wears something except her uniform. It's nice to meet you Mr. Watson." Hinata said and grabbed her small friend's arm.

* * *

"Why dress?" She growled as they walked inside the fancy restaurant she's never seen before. Hinata had dragged her to shopping a dress since she own not a single piece of skirt let alone a dress in her closet. It's not her fault she can't ran after traffic violators wearing a skirt right? Plus she hates the attention the dress brings. It's not like she has breasts anyway, of course she has but not that…big. Like she cares about it.

"You look beautiful trust me." Hinata patted her friend shoulder.

Nami's wearing black cocktail dress and stilettos on, she feels like she will fall anytime soon, not to mention her foot fingers hurt. Her hair pulled up in bun. Hinata's wearing a knee long dark green dress, similar to her dress. Her hair fell freely over her shoulders and back.

"That's him." Hinata pulled the grumbled girl's arm as they walking toward a table beside a small fountain, there is a FOUNTAIN inside the restaurant, wow.

"Good evening ladies." Shane stood up and greeted as the ladies approached the table. "Please sit."

"Hi." Nami smiled at him. What should she say anyway?

"Sorry are you waiting?" Hinata pulled back her hand from Nami and took the seat beside her. The table has four chairs though.

"Not for a while. Will you mind if we wait a minute, she'll arrive soon." He eyed his gold Rolex watch on his wrist.

"She?" She asked at him then looked at Hinata. She thought the dinner was the three of them.

"My fiancé. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He grimaced and offered a small smile. "Is it okay?"

"Of course we won't mind. This is the first time I meet her right?" Hinata said. She has working for Shane from last year but she's never met his fiancé.

Nami looked at the man beside her. Hinata had told about him a little, well she joined the firm last year no wonder she never meet his fiancé. She oddly wonders what kind of woman his fiancé is.

"Yeah, she's always busy. She will hold a show next week." He said proudly.

Hinata also told her his fiancé owns a fashion company. He must be proud of his fiancé. A handsome business man and a fashionable workaholic woman, what a perfect combination couple. She scanned the restaurant, it's indeed the fancy restaurant she won't enter privately.

"So Miss Kawachi, how long have you been an officer?" Shane asked. He's truly interest with the small officer and not the polite small talk. She's small but she has good built body.

"One year actually, from last year."

"Oh really, it must hard right?"

Seemed he wasn't the tough type guy. She smiled a little before replied. "You can say."

He was about to reply as something caught his eyes and he looked up. "She's here."

She turned at Hinata and asked her if she ever come to the restaurant as Shane stood up.

"Hey sorry I'm late."

Nami turned her gaze to see a tall woman with black evening dress greeted him. She blushed slightly as she saw them exchanging kiss on the cheek. She forgot this is America and not Japan. Everyone kiss anyone wherever and whenever they want to.

"It's alright. This is the officer I told you and my new lawyer." He gestured his hand toward the law officers.

Nami stood up smile plastered on face. However, her breath caught in her throat and eyes widened as the tall woman turned around at her. She won't ever forget those eyes, that nose, those lips.

It's Ray.

She could tell Ray also was surprised to see her. Her eyes widened and her smile died. She bets she never expect to see her.

"Cassie what's wrong?" Shane asked looked at his fiancé.

Cassie? She felt Hinata's hand on her arm. She dropped her gaze down and accidentally saw his hand on Ray's lower back, too low that she felt something rise inside her.

"Wait, you know each other?" Shane looked at the officer and back at his fiancé.

Ray took a sharp breath and turned her gaze to him smiling slightly. "She's…my old friend."

"Oh really? What small world." He said cheerily.

Nami slowly raised her gaze until she meets the black eyes she couldn't deny had missed for eight years.

* * *

So what do you think?

If you're Rizzles fan then you may realized I took the idea from them. I realized Nami somehow has similarity with Jane Rizzoli, except height lol. Anyway, that's why I wanted to write in R&I universe, but not completely the same.

Hope you like the idea. Feel free to leave comment or suggestion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Umi Takahashi for the review, fav and follow. This the update.**

**Again, I don't own Mendol characters, only the OCs and mistakes :) Here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ray wanted to believe that her eyes had done trick to her as she stared at the woman sat across the table before her. Looking at now staring down woman she felt joy that she wants to lean over the table to hug her. Though on the other hand, her mind reminds her that they're over years ago and now she has someone literally and practically beside her. However she couldn't deny that she was happy to see Nami after eight years have no contact with the small girl. She is NOT a small girl though, she is a grown up woman now. Her cheek bones and jaw line gave stronger image than nineteen Nami back there. Her sharp yet warm eyes didn't change though. Also her dimples will show up when she purse her lips. She noticed Nami's muscular biceps, not too muscular that looks like masculine woman but perfectly trained biceps. She didn't lie then when she told her she wanted to become a detective. She still couldn't believe that Nami is a police officer now.

Nami could only stared down at whatever forks lined up beside whatever plates on the table before her. Another time she will complain about the forks and plates. Just how many forks she has to use to eat her damn dinner? Get her chopsticks and she will eat anything with it. However, this time is not another time, this time the certain person she had looked for five years was sitting in front of her. And to add the worst she's engaged to someone else.

She wasn't sure if she wants to feel happy or to dig a hole and hide herself from the world. She's full aware that she has no right to feel something for Ray. But it would be a lie if she says she'd never hoped they will reunite again. However she forgot one thing apparently, time changes everything.

She slowly raised her gaze and takes a look at the woman before her. If Ray was beautiful years ago she doubled or tripled it now, she is drop dead gorgeous. Gone the black straight hair, her hair was brown dyed and curly. Her face was long and more slender than before. The cuteness on her face was replaced with a mature and elegant woman face. Even her voice had changed, it slightly deeper than before. She had changed a lot. The thought that she had no longer recognized the woman who was sitting in front of her struck her hard.

"So how did you three meet?" Shane took a sip of his wine and looked at the officer and his lawyer.

Nami looked up from the wine glass suddenly feel her palm wet with sweat. She hopes she has emergency call or someone would knock her out so she can leave this place. She glanced at Hinata hopes the lawyer can do her manipulative speech.

Hinata got the hint from her friend eyes and opened her mouth to speak before Ray cut her.

"We used to work under same management." Well that wasn't completely a lie. They had worked at same management back there when they were an idol.

Hinata glanced at the ex diva but nodded her head. "Yeah we did."

"Really?" Shane looked at the law officers. His fiancé never mentioned that before. "So you knew that she's a songstress? The super charismatic diva Ray?"

Ray tilted her head aside and rolled her eyes mentally. She hates it if Shane brings up her past. She had told him to not mention the word ever. He knew she was the diva since he often went to Japan for business travel. He didn't recognize her at first though, but somewhere between their meetings he realized that she was the diva.

"You knew she's Ray?" Hinata astonished and looked at Ray. She's sipping her wine but she could tell she wasn't happy her past being mentioned.

"Of course I do, she's my fiancé." He said and glanced at his fiancé. However, her expression told him that she's pissed a little. Shit he forgot his promise. He wants to reach her hand and say sorry but his lawyer question got his attention.

"You called her Cassie earlier. I thought your name was Ray?" Hinata said to Shane and then at Ray. She was curious actually. 'Ray' may not a Japanese name, but there's 'Rei' in Japanese character. She might change it from Rei to Ray. Some idol used a commercial name instead of the real one.

"It's indeed her name, part of her name exactly. Her name is Cassandra Yukari, right honey?" He answered and turned at her fiancé. He finally reached her left hand and squeezed it gently. He was truly sorry for forgetting his promise and brought up the matter.

Shane's squeeze decreased her pissed gradually. She knows he didn't mean to bring it up, he might just excited that he found new friends who knows about her. It slightly tore her apart. His gentleness and kindness. If he was the one she had met first before Nami she would feel her heart fluttered and butterflies in her stomach. He's the man every woman dream for. However, she wasn't every woman, and he wasn't the person who owns her heart. This thought tore her apart and make it hard to feel his touch. And now the person who _owned_ her heart was sitting in front of her watching them. She hates it if her emotion once again got in control of her. No, she can't let her emotion take the control again. So she turned her gaze at him and smiled slightly. She deserves someone better.

"Cassandra Yukari. Cassand..ra y..ukari…Ray. That's genius! So your real name is Cassandra Yukari huh," Hinata raised an eyebrow and smiling at Ray. Ray curled her lips up a little.

Nami who's hearing the conversation without has a feeling to join it just staring at the red liquid in her hand. She hates God or fate or whatever above there to write this path of her. This is too much for her to bear. She had imagined how their meeting will happen and meet Ray with her fiancé wasn't one of them. One thing she wanted to do right now is going home, drink her favorite beer, take bath, drink again, and sleep. And wake up in the morning think that she just had a bad dream.

"So you were close friend back there?" Shane asked the silence officer. Is she this shy? She only spoke twice tonight. He wondered if she has a case in her mind.

Nami raised her gaze at his question. '_You have no idea how close we were. You will nose bleeding if you heard it_.' Of course she didn't say it out loud. She could see Ray tensed up from the corner of her eye. She had seen the smile and warm eyes of her, those reserved only for her years ago, when Shane squeezed her hand. She won't deny the shit feeling she felt right now but if this man can love Ray more than she could offer, then who she is to get in the way. Ray deserves someone who can love her unconditionally. Yeah someone had told her those words eight years ago. So she decided to tell him that they were only hangout friend but the buzz from her purse got her attention. '_About a damn time. Thanks God._'

"Excuse me." She said to Shane and pulled her phone out from her purse. It's Leon. "Kawachi. What?" She felt three pairs of eyes were looking at her but only one that could bore her soul. "Okay." She then cut the line.

"What's wrong? You have emergency?" Hinata asked.

"I, uh…I need to go." She glanced at Hinata and turned at Shane. "I'm sorry but I have to leave." She held her purse and got up. The sooner she gets her butt out this place the sooner she can breathe the pain out.

"Oh, it's alright. Your duty first. Don't mind us. I really appreciate your help." He stood up and extended his hand. "Maybe next time when you off duty."

She glanced at the extended hand and shook it with her. She honestly didn't think she want that next time. "I just did my job. It's nice to meet you Shane." She pulled her hand back and looked at Ray who had stood behind him. "Nice to meet you again R-Cassandra."

She then turned on her heel and burst out pass the waiter and guests. It felt strange on her tongue. Her name.

Ray looked at the small woman walked away toward doorway. Suddenly she felt fear. Fear that she may not see the other woman again. The thought makes her chest tighten. "I need to use restroom." She said and walked pass him toward the doorway almost bump the waiter.

"The restroom on that way." He said quickly as he saw Cassie walked toward the opposite direction. She must be been tired tonight that she didn't focus on her way. This wasn't the first time they had dinner at the restaurant.

Ray stopped in her track and closed her eyes cursing herself. "Yeah, that way." She said at Shane and watched as he sat back on his chair. She took the last glance at the doorway and turned around. She will think a way to meet Nami. What will she do if they meet again? Is there something else she wants to talk to the other woman? It's not like they're friend so they will do little chat. With their lack of contact for almost decade they were hardly classified as friend. Why did she need to see Nami in the first place anyway? '_Oh, this gets me sick. I need wine._'

Hinata was left struck dumb, she knew Nami was lying. She can't blame her to feel the need to get herself out from here. She saw Ray walked toward the restroom looked disappointed. This handsome man may not be able to see the expression but she could. She didn't get to be a lawyer for nothing. She grabbed her purse and looked at the oblivious man.

"I forgot I had some files needs to fill up by today. Thanks for the dinner." She left the table and ran toward the doorway.

"Oh, okay." What's wrong with these women tonight? Everyone seemed busy. He shrugged his shoulders and sipped his wine.

Minutes later Ray back from the restroom, well she didn't use the restroom actually, and saw Shane was sitting alone. "Where's Hinata?"

"Oh, she forgot she had some work tonight." He looked up as she sat back on her chair. "Apparently it's only us will eat the dinner."

"Oh," She felt disappointed again. What else she would feel?

"Anyway, you look beautiful tonight." He said then reached her hand and held it. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks."

Hinata ran as fast as her heels can bring her. She looked outside searching for Nami. Her gaze caught her friend's figure behind a big pillar. She felt her heart ached to see her friend sad. She then walked toward her small friend. Small but she can tackle her down with one breath. She could tell her friend's body tensed. She's clenching her fist.

"I don't know but I feel like I want to drink beer tonight. What do say officer?"

She's startled but soon relaxed as she recognized the voice. "What are you doing here? Didn't you have dinner inside?" She should get taxi once she got out.

"Well I wanted to eat that French but then I thought I want to eat grilled cheese burger with some beer. What do you think?" She winked at Nami.

Nami let out a chuckle. She should know her friend better. "Okay then let's go. I'm starving."

* * *

She was drinking her morning coffee sat behind the wheel of her squad car. She had patrol shift this morning. It's only eight thirty but it feels like her eyelids were heavy. After the heartbreaking dinner last night she went to their usual bar with Hinata. She ended up drunk and was brought back to her apartment by Hinata. She yawned as her partner Jason makes grimaced face.

"What's up?"

"My stomach feels shit. Too much drink soda." He needs to stop drink soda for breakfast. No he can't. Maybe decrease it a little.

"Stop drink that toxic liquid for breakfast." She said after rolled her eyes. This was the fourth times he got his stomach sick when they do their patrol.

"I can't focus on my work without it." He rubbed his belly. Not good.

"Yeah drink it and you'll focus on your job in restroom." She quipped.

"Oh not good." He felt cold sweat and like there's turbulence in his stomach.

"Oh God, just…get out and do, whatever you need."

"Sorry Nami chan. I'll back in minutes. Oh shit." He rushed outside and ran toward the convenience store. Thanks God Nami parked the car near it.

She chuckled as her partner tried his best to not embarrass himself. She took her mint gum chewed it then scanned the road before her. It would be boring if nothing interesting happen. As much as she wants the civil lives safely and peacefully however sitting without nothing to do for eight hours is killing her. She needs some kickass actions. Maybe she will watch Bad Boys I and II in run tomorrow night since tomorrow she only has morning shift. Asahi always complain when she bring out the DVD. Speaking of Asahi she didn't meet her for a week. She had told her she has big project recently and was busy. One thing not good with Asahi work as designer is she will always complain about her outfit. What's wrong with her closet has only suits, pants, shirts, jackets and suits. She is a police officer after all so she must look badass right.

Her thought, however, disrupted when her eyes caught a sight of couple get out from black BMW. The tall man with suits and fashionable dressed woman. The sight reminds her about Ray and her fiancé. Her fiancé. She leaned against the wheel her chin on her arm. Thought of Ray filled her head until the alcohol kick her mind out that finally she could sleep last night. Are they really over? Is there no chance for her? A second chance? They always say there's always a second chance. Can she have that too?

The image of Shane's hand on Ray's lower back popped up in her head. She decided to be honest for herself years ago, and her honest feeling was jealous. She won't deny that she felt jealous. That there's someone else who could touch Ray besides her. Now her head filled with the image of Ray hugging the guy, kissing him, smiling to him. She pushed her body back and gripped the wheel. She needs to stop think such thing. She had lost the right to feel that way toward Ray. However she can't extinguish the fire that slowly starting to burn her.

A black flash before her caught her attention. She then put the car in gear. They got wrong wrong person at wrong wrong time.

She gripped the wheel and increased the speed. She turned the siren on and called the car to slow and stop however the car increased the speed instead.

"You must got to be kidding me." She increased her speed and zig zag between the cars. She called the car once again and for her dismay it didn't slow down and turned left ignored the red sign. What the heck?

She turned left and heard the tires squeaked. God she loves it! '_Hold on buddy we'll catch them._' Unfortunately for them she knows the road better than them. There's road construction 50 meters ahead. She then turned left and then right. As she thought the car went left. She maneuvered her squad car between cars and finally she was in front of the black car. Luckily a bus came behind so the car can't turn around. She parked her car blocked the way and get out after grabbed the paper.

She chewed her gum and walking toward the black sedan car. She knocked the window and watched as a young man grinning at her. She rolled her eyes even it hides behind her sunglasses.

"You know that the speed limits is 65 mph right? And you're over limits. You're license please."

"Really? I didn't notice that."

The young man grinning at her and his friends were laughing encouraging him. She hates just-past-puberty-boy. Sighed she leaned down. "Give me your license."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

He then did high five with his friends. She rolled her eyes and said between her gritted teeth. "Give me your damn license."

The young boys were cheering his friend as he said and winked at her. "C'mon sweetheart."

This young man really has no idea what she's capable of when she pissed off. She put her paper on the cap with a thud and opened the car door. She grabbed his collar shirt and roughly pulled the boy out from the car. He didn't even wear the seat belt, she will happily add another point. She pushed him against the car and hissed. "I don't have time to play with your fucking game. Gimme your fucking license or I swear I'll take your fucking balls out and trust me it hurts."

Wow she cursed. Owen will be proud of her if he hear it now. This young man is really get on her nerve. She wasn't on the mood of flirting with boy. Not to mention she didn't have an eye for boy.

"Okay relax Ma'am."

She released his collar and grabbed the license from him. She took her note and write down his number and the plate number. She ripped a note off and placed on his chest. She watched as he gets in the car and drives away.

She chewed the gum hardly and walked toward the squad. She slumped down behind the wheel and closed the door roughly. Why did she get angry?

She finished her shift at three and did some reports till six. He didn't meet Owen today since they had an investigation from morning. She left the station at six thirty and drove off for her appointment.

Thirty minutes later she arrived at the place. Parked her car at the parking lot she get out and walked inside the bar. Since it was Friday night the bar crowded with people who want to have breath after full week of work. She eyed the room and found two figures on the booth at the corner. She walked through waiters and drunken men toward the booth.

"Hey sorry I'm late." She took a seat beside Asahi.

"Hey Nami. How are you?" She turned at her friend. She's wearing black jacket with blue V-neck shirt underneath and black pants. She needs to buy some colorful outfit for her. Why did she change her preference of outfit anyway?

"Yeah, you almost miss the first toast." Hinata added.

"Firstly, I'm doing good, glad to see you. Secondly, where's my drink?" She said to Asahi then to Hinata.

"I know you'll say that. Don't worry. Hey Gary bring the beer!" Hinata yelled to the bartender which he winked and raised his thumb up.

Minutes later Gary came with their beer, they have little chat before he left them to enjoy their Friday night.

"For our healthy." Hinata raised her glass and brought it forward.

"That thing in your hand is far away from brings healthy for your body." She nodded her head to the glass eyebrow raised.

"Whatever."

"For my big project, Nami's job, and…" Asahi said and looked at Hinata.

"Red Sox's season win."

Nami looked at Asahi furrowed her brows. "Whatever." She then raised her bottle and they did a toast.

She gulped the beer and feels it burn her throat. "I miss the beer."

"Didn't you drink last night? Well got drunk actually." Hinata said after drank her beer.

"Last night? What happen last night?" Asahi put down her glass and turned at Nami. Hinata didn't mention anything about last night.

Nami wanted to kick Hinata's leg under the table. She didn't need another reminder for last night event.

"We met Ray." Hinata stated the matter.

"What!?" Asahi gasped eyes widened. "You met Ray? That Ray?"

"Yeah. She's engaged." Hinata again stated.

"WHAT!?" Asahi couldn't help but scream. Some patrons turned at them but she has another important issue right now. "What did you mean she's engaged?"

"Like she engaged to someone?"

"Of course she's engaged to _someone_. Oh my God, Ray's engaged," She closed her open mouth and turned at Nami. The small woman remained silence didn't utter a single word. "Nami?"

"Yeah. I saved his fiancé." She said flatly and took another gulp.

"What?" Asahi frowned. "Okay you two fill me now."

Nami told Asahi about the murder case and her theory, her meeting with the almost suspect man who apparently was Ray's fiancé and their dinner. It seemed she needs more beer tonight.

Asahi wanted to doubt her hearing. After these years looking for the ex diva Nami had finally met her to just found out that she's engaged to somebody else. What the heck!?

She emptied her glass before yelled toward the counter. "Gary bring more beers!"

Nami turned at her older friend and offered a small smile. "Thanks."

* * *

Ray stared at the road below. She had many things to prepare for her fashion show next week but she couldn't make her mind focus. Her mind was filling with the thought of Nami. Why was she here in America? How long has she been here? How did she get the job? Where does she live? Why had she never met her?

Too many questions in her head that she couldn't focus on her work. After the dinner she couldn't help but think about Nami. Even when Shane drove her home and he kissed her cheek the only person in her mind was Nami. She couldn't sleep last night either. She wanted to see Nami. She wanted to talk to her. Honestly never in million years she thought she could see Nami here. She had thought she would never see Nami again for the rest of her life as she swore she won't set her feet on the sakura country forever. She had thought their path ended eight years ago.

It seemed she was wrong, their fate across again in a way she never expect. She wanted to laugh out loud at the fact. She recalled Nami's figure last night. She had changed a lot. She is a mature woman now. She would lie if she says she never missed her for just one second. She never forgot about the other woman. How could she?

However, thing was different from eight years ago. Now she's engaged to Shane. He is a good man. He had helped her family through crisis condition years ago. After that he will come to visit her to her office or house. He will always come to her show. At first she ignored him for she didn't have interest to befriend a guy. However, somehow he managed to enter her life. He was the first man friend she ever had. Despite her harsh comments and bitchy attitudes he will always be there if she needs someone to talk with.

She enjoyed their friendship until her grandfather decided their engagement without talking with her. She of course reject the engagement however the fact that her family companies needed the affiliation at time, she had no choice. She will do whatever she could to protect the companies her died parents had built. So she agreed the engagement.

She told him the night before their engagement that she wasn't sure if she could love him because there's someone else in heart. He guessed the person was Kai since he had read those news about her and the blonde idol. She didn't deny it since it was true, Nami and Kai was the same person. One thing he didn't know was the blonde idol she loves is actually a girl, a woman. He told her that he won't push her and will wait until she ready to love again. Sometimes she thought she was selfish to make him wait for she doubt she could love again. On the other hand she wants to be happy. She wants to be loved by someone who truly loves her.

She thought that person was Nami however she had doubted her love. And she had insulted her pride. The words left a scar in her heart. She can forget that Nami had doubted her but she couldn't forgive her for doubting her because forget and forgive is entirely different thing.

She was lost in her thought until a knock on the door broke her thought. She turned around and smiled as she saw the person.

"Hey what are you doing?" Shane stepped inside the room. He had called her house but the maid said that she wasn't home yet. So he decided to visit her office. And he was right her office light still on. He has to tell her that she will get sick if she over do work.

"Hey, why are you here?" She stepped away from the window and walked to her desk. She glanced at the watch 8:16. She had been lost in her thought for hour.

"I called your house but they said you weren't home so I came here." He sat at the edge of the desk carefully not to sit on her paper work. "How's your work?"

She sat down on her chair before replied. "Everything's running well. Just needs some checking."

He looked down at his fiancé, she looked tired. "Did you have your dinner?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Me too." Honestly he didn't and wanted to have dinner together. "How much is your work left? You need help?"

"Not too much. I just need to sign some papers. I'm sorry I didn't call you today." She forgot to call him today. Too busy with her work. And her thought of Nami.

"It's alright. You sure you didn't need help?" Fashion isn't his field but for her he wills to do anything.

She shook her head slightly. "Nah I'm fine. You should go home, you have flight at morning right?"

For his dismay he has business trip to New York for three days. "Yeah, but don't worry. Okay then, just don't work too late." He stood up and offered a small smile. "I'll call you after I arrive."

She nodded her head and smiled back at him. He was smiling but she could see the disappointment in his eyes. She watched as he turned around and walked toward the door. She looked down at the diamond ring on her finger. Took a breath she raised her gaze.

"Shane wait," She called him and stood up. "I, suddenly felt hungry. How about evening tea? Night tea?" She tilted her head aside.

He let out a chuckle before replied. "I'd love that."

"Great. Give me second." She cleared the papers, locked the drawer and took her purse and phone. "Let's go."

One thing she had learnt from life is she can't live inside her dream forever.

* * *

I didn't realize I had written this long :D Hope you like the story. Tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again Umi T. for the comment. You really lightened my day. Glad you like the story, I hope the other reader like it too.**

**Okay this the update. I know I'm still newbie in this fanfic world and I still need to learn more and more, but I hope I didn't disappoint you.**

**Anyway here you go. Again, I don't own Mendol characters. All mistakes were mine. And yeah sorry I finally realized my big mistake on the title and now it changed :p**

* * *

Chapter 3

Nami creak her eye open. It's morning already. She raised her hand and rubbed her eyes before glanced at the wall clock, five past six. Even today is Sunday she has morning shift from seven. Let out a sigh she move her legs however she couldn't move it. Frowned she looked down at her lower body. A leg was over her belly and something brown on her left thigh. She trailed her gaze on the leg and found Hinata's sleeping body beside her, or laying across her. The brown thing was Asahi's head, she's using her thigh as a pillow. Why were they here?

Oh yeah they had slept over since Friday. Now how do she out from the bed without wake them up. Why they're sleeping over her anyway. She slowly pushed her upper body up and sat. She lifted Hinata's leg slowly. What will she do with the leg, Asahi was laying beside Hinata so she can't move it forward. Sighed she lift it higher and lowered her head brought it over her head. Luckily Hinata was laying on her side back at Asahi so she can put down her leg without wake her up. Hinata mumbled something but didn't open her eyes. Next is Asahi, she gently lifted her head and pulled her leg off. Asahi opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder.

"Hey, gud mornin," She blinked. "What time is it?"

"Morning," She smiled and pushed off the bed. "It's six. I have shift this morning. But you can sleep." She grabbed towel and her change then heading toward bathroom.

Ten minutes later she finished the morning shower. Hinata's still sleeping but Asahi was up. She changed to her uniform and brushed her hair. Weaved her hair in ponytail she put the gun belt, after make sure the safety was lock, on and walked out. She saw Asahi was in the kitchen.

"I make breakfast." Asahi put plates on the table and took cups from cupboard. She poured milk and put the cups on the table before went to take the toast.

Nami sat on the chair and watched Asahi prepared the breakfast. "I had missed this."

"Missed what?"

"This. You make breakfast. You didn't have to you know, I can grab something on my way to station."

"I preferred you eat your breakfast properly." She sat down on the chair opposite from Nami. "Was Hinata up?"

"No, still sleeping." Nami started eat the scramble egg. "Uhm, this is good. I had missed this too." She said between her chewing.

Asahi let out a chuckle and started to eat her breakfast. "I guessed you rather have breakfast out then."

"Well almost. But I make it myself when I have time." She took the toast and dabbed butter on it.

"Which?"

"One or two times?"

Asahi let out a laugh and took her toast. "I thought you didn't have work today?"

"Only in the morning. I'll leave at noon. Why?"

"Well if you have free time I want you to come to my office." She dabbed butter on the toast and took a bite.

"Your office? I thought you said you're off today."

"Yeah but I need to do something and I need your help." She winked at Nami.

"O-kay. Wait, you don't think to have me wear those dresses again right?" She narrowed her eyes and looked at Asahi. The last time Asahi took her to her office because she needs someone to try her new dresses on.

"Don't worry." Well she planned to make Nami wear it not try it on. She smirked on the cup's edge. She put the cup down and looked at Nami. It's still morning and it may ruin Nami's mood but she needs to know. "So, what will you do?"

She drank her healthy drink before replied. "Do what?"

"You know, Ray."

She put the cup on the table and looked away. "I don't know." She hadn't thought about it though. What will she do?

"Tell me about her." Asahi said after a moment.

She took a deep breath and said but her gaze down at her plate. "She…she's changed, a lot."

"Like…?"

"Well she's still pretty." Gorgeous actually, drop dead gorgeous, but she didn't need to say it out. She smiled slightly and continued. "She looks more…elegant."

Asahi noticed the smile. She's cheered up a little to see Nami's smile. However the smile vanished second later. "But she has someone else now."

She let out a breath before added. "It feels strange." She fidgeted with her fork, the scramble egg was really delicious but now she lost her appetites. "To see her with someone else."

Asahi looked at the sad woman before her. She looked smaller and vulnerable. She wanted to tell God or whoever to stop play with her friend's fate. Okay she didn't need to distress her friend before she goes to her work.

"Maybe we should go to Goukon." She stated.

"What? No way I'll do that." She shivered disgustingly.

"Why? Who knows maybe you'll meet your soul mate." She wriggled and grinned as Nami made sour face.

"I don't need nerd guy."

"Why? They're cute." She beamed and started laughing as Nami gave her disbelieved look.

"You need to check your eyes. No. I won't go. End discussion." She stood up and took her dishes to sink. She walked back to the still laughing Asahi.

"You know the last time I went to Goukon I met a nerd guy. He'll squeal like a pig when he laughed."

"Euw. Really don't need that." Nami cringed but then laughed.

Asahi was happy to saw her friend lightened up. They, Hinata and her, will figure a way out for their friend.

"Okay, I've to go. I'll call you when I finish." She took her bag and walked toward the door. "Thanks for the breakfast anyway."

"Okay."

She opened the door and held it as she turned her head. "Don't share your idea with her. God forbid she will hold one at Boston."

Asahi laughed and shook her head. "Absolutely no."

"See you later."

Asahi watched her friend out the door and looked back at her plate. Hinata better wake up already or she will eat her toast.

* * *

She finished her shift at one pm. She didn't meet the detectives or Abigail for they were off today. She got in her car and headed Asahi's office. It will take forty minutes from station to Asahi's office. Perhaps they can take lunch together she's starving. She turned the radio on and whistling as the country music filled the car.

She parked the car at parking lot and headed inside. She went to the lobby and watched as many people dressed in fashionable clothes passing the lobby. She wondered was Asahi sure she's off since it seemed everyone were busy. She was about to take the elevator when her phone buzzed. It's Asahi.

"Hey, I'm at lobby now."

'You're here? Can you come to my room and wait for me?'

Asahi sounds busy maybe she should go and leave her doing her work. "I can leave if you're busy. You seemed busy. Well everyone here was." She eyed the lobby.

'No, it's okay. Just come to my room, you remember the room right?'

"Yeah I do. Okay then, see you later."

She put her phone back in her jacket pocket. She had changed her uniform to white tank top, red leather jacket and skinny jeans. She wore her knee long boots that way she gained two inches of height. She couldn't believe she only got an inch taller than her twenty. She pressed the up arrow on the elevator and stepped inside. Two women and a man followed behind her. She stepped back after pressed the 3 button. She waited until the elevator stopped and passed the women before her. She stepped out and turned to her left.

She looked pass the glass wall to see that Asahi wasn't in her room. She was about to push the door open when she heard Asahi called her name. She turned around and saw Asahi's jogging up to her despite she's wearing high heel.

"Hey,"

"Are you sure I didn't disturb your work?'

Asahi inhaled before replied. "It's okay. When I arrived they told me that the boss will come today. I'm sorry I didn't get to call you."

"It's alright. Your boss? The killer madame?" Asahi had told her about her killer boss. She's a brilliant and talented designer except her bitchy comment.

"Not her. The owner of this company."

"This company? Hamilton Co.'s owner?" She didn't have interest in fashion since years ago but she knew, all American and even European knew Hamilton. The big fashion trade company in America, not to mention Hamilton owned many five stars hotels and high-class restaurant all over the country. It also owned one-third of casinos at Las Vegas.

"Yup. Anyway I need to take some files, my boss the killer madame needs it. You can wait inside. If the big boss leaves maybe we could go to Hinata's place."

She turned around and followed Asahi behind. "Why didn't she come here?"

"She…"

Asahi's words were cut off as someone yelled from the opposite corridor. She glanced at Asahi and saw she tilted her head. "What's that?" Her instinct as police put her in gear and she walked toward the voice Asahi followed behind her. As soon they got nearby they could hear arguing voice.

"That's killer madame." Asahi said. She wondered why the madame is yelling, and whom she shouted to.

Some staffs also stopped from whatever they're doing and heard carefully the arguing. They were standing in front of a big room but they can see inside as the room like Asahi's has glass wall. Nami let out a sigh relief at least it wasn't an incident or worst. She looked at a woman in her late forty standing in front of the big wooden desk yelling, the killer madame. Someone was sitting on the chair behind the desk but she couldn't see their face as the chair faced the wall.

"You can't throw me off my position!" The killer madame shouted.

"Why not?" A woman's calm voice.

Nami knitted her brows as she heard the voice. She tilted her head aside so she could hear clearly as the arguing resumed.

"Did you forget? I had brought this company to the top of fashion trade. It's me!"

"I didn't forget it. I appreciated it from the bottom of my heart. But you also tried to bring it down."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think I don't know. You sold projects to other company."

"Wha..what are you, talking about?"

Asahi looked at her stammered boss. What is her big boss talking about? Sell project? Her boss? Both she and Nami gasped as the chair turned around. On the chair sat the ex diva, Ray.

Nami wanted to doubt her eyes. Ray is the owner of Hamilton Co.? This fucking _big_ company?

"You're naïve if you think I won't notice it."

Nami looked at the other woman. Ray dressed in the most fashionable clothes she's ever seen was stared up at the woman before her. Her sculpted fingers entwined before her chest just right below her chin. Her eyes could tear the woman before her.

"You have prove? What's your prove?"

Nami snorted lowly. That's definitely the first phrase people who done wrong thing will say. She once again focused on the show as Ray threw something on the table without leaving her gaze from the woman. Perhaps document records or photos.

"Do you need more? I have the copies if you want for collection."

"I…Please forgive me…they…they forced me…yes they forced me…please forgive me…"

Nami turned her gaze from the killer madame to Ray. Ray's face was unreadable. It's like she just stared at the woman without any interest like a king to a prisoner. Well it fit them.

"One thing I highly value is, trust. I'll never forgive people who betray my trust."

Hearing the words said in low angry voice Nami felt like the words were aimed to her. She unconsciously clenched her fist slightly feels guilty creeps up inside. Ray stood up placing her palms on the table and staring down at the killer madame.

"You should know what the consequence it brings before you done that. You'll say goodbye to this business."

"What do you mean? Oh God no, you won't do that."

Asahi shivered as she heard Ray's word. For once she felt sorry for her boss. Apparently she didn't know the person she's playing with.

"Do what?"

Nami watched as Ray leaned forward there's sly smirk on her face as she lowered her face slightly. She looks like a predator eyeing its prey. It somehow scared her. She's never seen this side of her. She wonders what the killer madame meant. What will Ray do? Black listed her?

"You won't do that. You can't do that!"

Nami saw the killer madame started freaking out, seemed Ray had finally broke her wall down completely, with only calm voice and soul-through-gaze. Everyone started to murmuring as the killer madame take a step back and yelling.

"You can't do that! You'll ruin your reputation. They won't follow you, you'll be alone in this world."

Nami's mind suddenly back to their first meeting at the studio. She had said almost the same words. Suddenly Ray let out a high pitch laugh that brought shiver down her spin. She then stopped her laugh and stared back at the woman before her.

"Trust me I didn't get this chair by nothing. And that is not your business neither concern but I'll tell you this. I'm not afraid to live alone in this _world_."

This time Ray's cold eyes sent the shiver. If Ray had those eyes and words back there at the studio it would be her that ran off the room not Ray. She felt sorry for the killer madame. The told person spun on her heel and burst out leaving the room sobbed.

Everyone suddenly got their switch turn on and they started to continue whatever they had done before afraid they will be their big boss' target. It made Asahi and her were the only one left. And suddenly she felt gaze on her. She turned her head and her eyes met surprised black eyes.

Ray's eyes bulged with surprised. '_Nami?_' What was she doing here? Did she hear everything? For moment she just stared at the other woman until Nami looked away and turned around. She brought her legs forward and walked toward the door hurriedly. She pushed the door opened and shouted as the other woman stepped in the elevator. "Nami!"

Asahi still froze at her spot. Did it mean she's working for Ray these three years? And she has no clue that she was her _big_ _boss_? Her freezing state broke when Nami suddenly turned around and left her. She watched as her big boss ran out the room and called Nami but she's late as the elevator doors closed.

"You are the owner of Hamilton?" She knew that was a stupid question as she had heard the ex diva dismissed her boss, the manager of this branch of Hamilton, but she couldn't help.

Ray turned her head and surprised to saw Asahi stood there. What was she doing here? Her eyes then down to her name plate on her chest. She's working here? Well she didn't recognize all of her employer, there're thousands of them. "Yes I am."

* * *

Nami stared down at the elevator floor. It seemed that was what she doing recently, staring down. She didn't know why her legs brought her out the scene. It just she wanted to run. Run away from Ray. Why? She didn't know. 'Think, you're an officer one day you'll be a detective' her mind told her. '_I don't know!_' she yelled back. Was she afraid? Of what?

One thing she knows for sure that she couldn't stare back at Ray's eyes. It feels like you walked out from your room after sleeping with your boy/girlfriend and find your mother stood in front of you. It felt like that. She couldn't understand what was it mean since she never brought someone to her room before, let alone sleep together in her room.

The hiss of elevator doors pulled open broke her thought. Still looked down she stepped out the elevator. She stepped backward though as she bumped into someone. She quickly raised her gaze to the other person. "I'm sorry I di…"

"You. You're here?"

It was Shirota Ken. Ray's producer for her last single, her hit single, even now no artist had broken her record. The guy who had made her jealous and choose the wrong way. The same guy who had also told her about Ray's departure. Why was he here? Wasn't he in Japan? What was he doing in Ray's company?

"It seemed you will always rooted on your spot whenever we meet." He smirked at the stunned woman before him. He's surprised she was here, _here_ in Ray's company. It means she took his advice then.

"What? Oh," She finally closed her mouth and gained her composure. "What are you doing here? Did you…follow her here?" That was the only thing she could think at moment. He had told her at day that he loves Ray too. '_Oh God, did you hate me this much?_' As if Shane wasn't enough now Shirota showed up. '_Just how many men you planned to show to make me realize my mistake._' For her surprised Shirota let out a laugh. What was funny? Her fate was anything but funny.

* * *

"You are her brother!?" Nami shouted at the man before her. She could feel gazes thrown at her but she didn't care. Shirota is Ray's brother? What the fuck!? It means…Oh my God. She palmed her head and let out a heavy sigh. She had felt jealous for Ray's brother. She had broken up with Ray because she felt jealousy toward her brother. Her fucking brother. Oh my God. She couldn't think anything neither she could say something. She was speechless. '_Oh good lord why don't you just kill me right now._'

He looked at the distressed woman before her. He couldn't blame her, she had felt jealousy toward wrong person, but she didn't know that back there. Neither Ray did. He decided to let the woman process it herself. He just hoped she won't freak out and embarrass herself.

Nami still shocked upon hearing the fact. She wanted to cry but at the same time laugh. She wanted to laugh at herself. At her stupidity. This is the stupidest story that will be told for generations in her family. She felt embarrassed. She had doubted Ray's love for her brother. She knows she wasn't the smartest person in the world but at moment she felt like the dumbest person on the planet. Ray was right to hate her. Ray…Did she…

She slowly raised her gaze and looked at Shirota. "Did she…know back there?"

He shook his head slightly. "No she didn't. At first."

She frowned. "What do you mean? Why didn't she recognize you, her own brother?"

He pursed his lips, perhaps she deserves to know the truth. "We had been living separated." He watched she knitted her brows. "I left the house when she's six. After that we never meet nor contact each other." Or _he_ never contacted her for exactly. That was the second thing he hates himself for after leaving her little sister. "You can say we have difficult family issue, well I had. And I left the house and live with my aunt."

Nami looked at the man. Whatever reason he had he seemed regretted his choice. She heard as he continued.

"I tried to contact her actually. But you know family issue. It's not a simple task for being a Hamilton's offspring." He let out a chuckle before continued. "As the older in the family it would be me to take over the family business. But I never had an interest in those businesses and you can say I wasn't a good kid. So our grandfather decided that Cassie or you preferred her as Ray, take the place."

She watched as he fidgeting with the straw. They were sitting at lobby café. He had dragged her despite her dismissal.

"How did you know she's in Japan?" Her eyed then widened as realization hit her. "That's why you took the job as her producer, didn't you?"

He chuckled and looked at her nodding his head. "Yeah. You can say I accidentally found about it." Honestly he accidentally met Albert, their family's butler, when he had visited Boston a couple of months before he went to Japan. That's when he knows that his sister was living in Japan as a songstress. He had his source looked for her and sent his profile to Ray's management, Sarukawa shachou.

Nami's brows furrowed as she remembered something. "She had said that she has no family, she didn't mention about you."

"I can't blame her for thinking that way. She had changed a lot after I left." The little princess he knew was a charming, bright and kindhearted girl. However the girl he met sixteen years later was completely different person. "She closed herself from anyone. She had no longer trust anyone. I can't blame her for everyone she loves eventually left her side." Including him.

"That's why she couldn't forgive you." He said after pregnant pause. He knew it wasn't his place to tell this but seeing the other woman here perhaps they can have another chance.

Nami dropped her gaze down at her tea-cup. His words reminded her of Ray's word earlier. Trust. That was the most important thing to Ray and she broke it. She had betrayed her trust. God knows how much she hopes someone punch her at moment. She then looked up at him.

"When did she realize that you are her brother? I meant before or after…" She couldn't say the word out. Too embarrassed.

"I preferred her to tell you that story." He then stood up and said softly. "You made a good decision Nami. Whatever she'll tell you, believe me she never smiled those smiles she had when you two were together." He then put the money on the table and left the other woman. He smiled slightly as he walked out the building.

* * *

Nami walked toward Asahi's room with a limp step. Her mind and heart were waging an internal war over what she had just heard. She just realized that she never knew about Ray. About her family, her past, her characters. However she's glad to know that Ray never forgot about her, or Shirota had thought she did.

She pushed the door open and raised her gaze. She stood freezing as she saw Ray was sitting in front of Asahi's work desk. Her friend was sitting on the chair beside Ray. They looked back at her. What should she do? Run away? Honestly she wanted to, but looking at Ray's eyes it was pleading at her to not run. Took a deep breath she entered the room.

Asahi watched as her friend walking toward them. It seemed she's battling inside. She didn't need to hear the word to understand what was she's battling to. She took a quick glance at Ray to saw she's looking down at her hands on her lap. She decided that the two need to talk so she stood up. "I'll see the preparation." She said to Ray and walked toward her friend. She stopped beside Nami and patted her shoulder softly. She offered a reassure smile when Nami turned her head at her. She then walked out the room. Good thing everyone was checking the show preparation at 1st and 2nd floor. 'Good luck Nami.'

Nami stopped in front of the chair Asahi had sat earlier. Should she sat down or stood? Thought that they may have long talk she decided the first. No, she won't run away.

For moment they just sat quietly. She turned her head a little so she could see Ray from the corner of her eyes. She's gorgeous tonight like the night before. Her curly brown hair fell over her shoulders. Her lips were deep pink and she's biting the inside of her lower lip, she found it cute. Her gaze trailed over her expensive black fur bolero and velvet dress with black brown leopard print on it. The dress was perfectly covered her body showing the curve of her body. It ends at her mid-thigh exposing her sculpted long legs and she's crossing her leg so the dress lifted slightly. She looks damn sexy. Wait, what? She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. What the hell? Pull yourself together Nami.

Ray could sense Nami's gaze on her. There's many thing she wanted to say but she couldn't find the courage to say it out. Now or never Ray. She took a sharp inhale she's sure the other woman can hear it. "How are you doing?"

Ray's question broke her thought. "I…" She's surprised her voice was hoarse, she cleared her throat before continued. "I'm doing good. You?"

"I'm doing fine." Ray finally raised her gaze and looked at the other woman. She's looking back at her. She had missed those brown eyes.

"You…" They said at unison and chuckled. At least it eased the tension. "You first." Nami said.

"Why are you here? How long have you been here?" Ray asked softly.

"I…I've been here for five years?" She wasn't sure she want to answer the first question.

"Five years!? In Boston?"

"Yeah." She said shyly.

Ray palmed her head. "Oh God, and I didn't know that." She wanted to slap herself.

"I thought I will see you here. You know, I, remembered your flight, back there." She stammered.

"You came to the airport?" Her eyes widened.

"Yeah." Nami answered sheepishly. "But I couldn't make it at time."

For moment they lost in their thought as both wondered what would happen if they meet that day. Everything would go different. It's Nami who broke the silence.

"I couldn't find you though. Here I meant."

"Oh, I lived at New York and came back here last year." She cursed herself mentally if she had live here they might meet earlier.

"I see. So, you're engaged." She smiled sadly at her palm on her lap.

Ray closed her eyes as she heard the question. To be honest she hadn't thought about her absence fiancé for a whole day. Shane had called her yesterday telling her that he had arrived. After that she's busy with her work and the scandals of one of her manager and now Nami. What should she say to answer that? She glanced at Nami and saw she's smiling. A sad smile. At moment she wanted to reach her hand but think better. "Yeah."

Hearing Ray answered softly, Nami feels her chest tightened. She pressed her lips together and replied. "He's a lucky guy then."

Ray couldn't utter a word. Seeing Nami's sad face tightened her heart and hearing her small voice broke it. "Why are you here?"

Why was she here? To tell the truth, she never gave any definition of her purpose of come to this big country. All she thought was found Ray and seek for forgiveness. Yeah she'd forgotten that. She's supposed to apology to this woman beside her. 'And?' her mind asked. '_And what?'_ even though it was her mind she could see it rolled its eyes now. '_Fine. I'm looking for another chance._' Though it seemed she won't get that chance again. Oh shit. What should she do? She hates it if she has to deal with her feeling. It wasn't her thing. She had proved that years ago.

"Nami?" Ray looked at the silent woman. 'Tell me why you're here.'

Nami heard the unspoken words, she suddenly stood up and looked down at Ray. Yeah she had two purposes when she came here and now it increased to three. She inhaled and bowed toward Ray. "I'm really sorry." She slowly raised her upper body and saw Ray's confused expression. She dropped her gaze down as she continued. "I know I had done an unforgivable thing to you. I don't tell you to forgive me. But I wanted you to know that I regretted it. I regretted that I had betrayed your trust, it's me actually not you." A sting of tears rushed to the back of her eyes as she looked up at Ray. "If it's possible I…I want to be your friend. Only friend, nothing more nothing less."

'_You're the dumbest person I had ever loved Nami._' Well she only loves once actually. She didn't know if she could forgive Nami but one thing she's sure is she couldn't ever hate the other woman. Then what was that mean? 'You had forgiven her?' her mind stated the matter-of-fact. Maybe…maybe without she noticed it she had forgiven this woman standing before her long time ago, her heart did but her pride didn't. Her pride kept telling her that she couldn't let anyone betray her and bring her down.

Nami wasn't sure whether she takes back her words or shrugs it off like she never said it out and just leaves the room. Ray was staring at her and remained silent. "You don't have to…"

Ray suddenly stood up and took a step forward. She extended her hand toward Nami. "Forgive me for my late. My name is Cassandra Yukari Hamilton, President of Hamilton Company, but you can call me Ray. What's your name?"

Nami knitted her brows but then smiled. She leaned her hand and shook the extended hand. "My name is Nami Kawachi, police officer at BPD, call me Nami but without chan. It's nice to meeting you Ray."

She smiled as Ray let out a giggle and shook her hand. She didn't dare to hope that they will get their chance again but it's enough for her if she could be near her. Even only as a friend. Although she won't complain if that someone above writes another story.

* * *

Well hope you like it. Sorry it's long, I really enjoyed writing this one :)

For anyone who wasn't Japanese or doesn't understand Japanese language, Goukon is group dating and popular in Japan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the review. You all made me smile. Guest: glad to know you had found out already; chichay12: finally you came, I'd wondered where are you, you're welcome here even you ship another pairing, glad you think the same raynami rocks!; Umi chan: sorry I don't have a heart to pair Ray with him even though I love Shirota Yuu, ganbarimasu.**

**This is the update. Hope you like it guys. Again, I don't own any Mendol characters. All mistakes were mine.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Nami dried and then brushed her hair, put the comb in her bag she then threw her sweat soaked shirt, pants and towel in. She grabbed the bag and walked out the shower room. She had finished her judo practice and as much as she wanted to go home but she has something to prepare for tonight party. Ray's fashion show was successfully held two days ago. This time Asahi had exhibited her dresses for the first time. So as friend of both of them she has to come to the party. However, she forgot she has only own a cocktail dress. That's why Asahi told her to buy something to wear. Since Asahi was busy and Hinata has work till evening so she will go with Abigail. She had sent her message and she said she can go with her.

She stepped off the elevator and headed toward Abigail's office room. The doctor was standing behind her desk a folder in hands. She knocked the door. "Hey,"

Abigail raised her gaze and smiled as she saw the officer standing at the door. "Hey you, ready to go?"

"Yah. You have work left?"

"No, I just read the report." She closed the folder and put it on the desk. She grabbed her purse and walked toward her friend. "Shall we?"

Nami put her hand beside her forehead. "Yes Ma'am." She smiled as Abigail giggled and passed her. She followed behind the half Mexican woman.

They used her cruiser since she was the one who need her help so she has to drive. Abigail always teases her though about her chivalry acts. Well she just did her normal but the doctor said that was very gentlemen of her. She will just take it as compliment. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the boutique.

"Abi, are you sure this is the place?" She scanned the boutique. It was too high-class for her taste.

"Trust me, c'mon." She grabbed the smaller woman hand and pulled her inside. She smiled as the clerk greeted them. She's regular customer in this boutique so they know her. But today it wasn't about her. Today was her friend, she'll make sure Nami will look stunning tonight.

"Oh my God Abi, these dresses cost my month salary." Nami eyes widened as they passed elegant evening dresses. "I'll just wear my jeans. Aww!" She rubbed her forearm where Abigail had just pinched.

Abigail gave the grumbled woman withering glare. "You will attend a high-class party not seventeen birthday party. For God sakes Nami that's _Hamilton_'s party."

"So?"

Abigail rolled her eyes and replied. "So, there will be numbers of high-class guests. You won't surprise if you meet Angelina Jolie or Paris Hilton there."

"Really?" That may true since it was Hamilton party of course every celebrity and top models will come to the party. She once again amazed by her ex. "Well I can wear suit. That's formal too."

"Yeah and they will think you're a waiter. Come on. We don't have the day." She pulled the small woman and walked toward the back corner. She had some choices of dress that would look nice on Nami. She called Nancy the sales girl and told her she wants the dresses.

Nami stared at the mirror. She's inside the fitting room wearing blue gown. It was beautiful gown but somehow it didn't fit her. She walked out the room. "I don't think it fits me."

"Let me see." She walked around the small woman. "Yeah, too loose. Next."

Nami grabbed the dresses from Nancy and went back to fitting room. She changed to the other dress, red evening dress. It looked stupid on her. She opened the door and walked outside. Abigail turned at her and then pressed her lips together. "It's stupid I know."

She rolled her eyes and walked inside. Why women would die just to wear this complicated thing she'd never understand it. She pulled off the dress and took the next dress on. It was dark green ruffled evening dress. She looked at the mirror. It looks nice. She spun around and saw her exposed back. Well not that bad actually but she still feels something didn't fit. She left the mirror and walked outside.

"What do you think?" She inhaled and waiting as Abigail eyed her up and down and up again.

"Nami, you look…beautiful." She walked toward the woman and spun her around. "It's great Nami. You just need to curl your hair and let it loose over your shoulders. It's perfect."

"Really?" Nami asked skeptically. She didn't really know about dresses. In these eight years she only wore dress once, when she met Ray.

"Trust me every man will stun look at you." She stepped in front of Nami smiling though as she saw Nami's expression she knew she had said wrong word. She has many skills besides find evidence from death body and one of them is reading people. Judging from Nami's eyes then dress was not what she needs. "Wait inside I'll get something for you. And this is the last. If you find it didn't suit you, then you can wear your suit."

Nami nodded her head slightly. "Okay." She walked toward the fitting room. It's not that she hates dress of course she wants to look beautiful. However to find a perfect dress is like searching a small diamond between desert sands thanks to her preference of dress. She didn't know either though what kind of dresses she likes. She heard knock on the door and left her spot before the mirror. She opened the door and took the dress Nancy had brought for her. Closed the door behind she started to undress. She took the dress but frowned. This… Is Abi sure of this?

She opened the door slowly and stepped outside. Somewhat she's shy wearing the clothes. "What do you think?" Her voice was barely audible.

Abigail stunned as she saw the other woman. As she thought it fits her perfectly. Why did they waste their time with those dresses? She nodded her head and grinned. "Perfect."

Nami let out a breath she didn't realize hold. Good because she thought the same.

"Okay then, next salon. C'mon." She turned around and started whistling.

Nami raised her brows and smiling shook her head. It was her that will attend the party but it seems she wasn't the one who's get excited.

"Good luck Nami." Abigail said after she unbuckled the belt. She looked at the nervous woman behind the wheel. "You'll be fine, trust me."

Nami took a deep breath and turned her head. "Yah." God she's nervous even though she wasn't set her feet in the house. Yeah the party will be held at Ray's mansion. Ray had sent the address this noon. Now with they are being friend they have each other phone number.

Abigail took pity of her friend and reached her arm squeezed it slightly. "She'll speechless to see you tonight."

"Yeah," She sighed softly but then eyes widened as she realized the word. "What?"

Abigail chuckled and pulled her hand back to her lap as Nami stammered. "What, how, did you…?"

"What? You thought I didn't pay attention to my friend."

"No. Absolutely no, I didn't. But, how…I meant…"

She then laughed as she saw the small woman rumbling. "Hey I told you that I'm good at reading people."

Nami stared at the wheel felt uneasy. "You didn't…I mean…"

She once again touched Nami's forearm. "You're my friend. Of course that won't make it different, make _you_ different."

She offered a gratitude smile. "Thanks."

"Well, you need to leave now or you'll get stuck in traffic." She grabbed her purse and pushed the door open. She stepped outside and bent down. "Good luck Nami. You have to tell me about her later." She winked as Nami let out a laugh and then stepped backward. She watched as the tail light disappeared at the corner.

* * *

Ray was greeting the guests like for eternity. They kept coming to her congratulating her, shaking her hand and kept talking. Although she thought it was her designers who should get the spotlight and not her. However, she's the owner of Hamilton Co. after all. She wondered where Andrew is. He should be here now. He had shot today but he had told her he will back before the party starts. And it's fifteen minutes before the party starts. She rather grimaced than smiled at the big man who shook her hand strongly that she thought her hand will off of her shoulder. Finally he released her hand and said something in French which she replied and watched he walked off.

She eyed the people around her looking for certain person. She had sent her message telling her that she will come tonight but where is she. She inhaled as she feels butterflies in her stomach. 'What are you thinking Ray. You two are just friend, nothing more nothing less. You have Shane now remember?' her mind told her. She shook her head mentally and turned around. She's surprised to see Asahi was walking toward her. She's wearing purple evening gown.

"Congratulations Ray." They exchanged cheek kiss and she took a good look at her big boss, she still referred Ray as her big boss, well it's true. "You look stunning Ray."

"You too. It's me who should congratulate you anyway. Congratulations, I really like your dresses." To tell the truth she never thought the ex idol was this talented. But thought that Asahi was the only one has good sense at fashion back there when they were Persona she shouldn't surprise though. Hinata and Nami have sense too but in their own way.

"Thanks, I meant thank you for give me the chance." It's because of Ray that her dresses were shown in the show.

"Don't be formal. I told you I like your designs and actually I thought to make it for next Spring item. What do you think?" She let out a chuckle as Asahi gasped and surprised when Asahi suddenly hug her.

"Thank you Ray. Thanks!" She pulled back quickly though afraid she had overstepped since it was Ray she's hugging. But she's relief when she saw Ray was smiling a genuine smile at her. "Sorry. Just, exciting." She said sheepishly.

Ray chuckled happily it's been long time since she has friend who will hug her and laughing together. "It's okay you know. But I really hope I can produce your dresses for next Spring and maybe for Autumn, of course if you don't mind."

"You don't have to ask my permission. I'll give all my designs and you can take whatever you like I won't mind." Oh my God her dream finally comes true. Her designed dress will be on every Hamilton boutiques. She has to call her mother after the party, maybe tomorrow morning, or night if she has hangover for she sure she will drink a lot tonight.

"You are the designer of course I need your permission." She let out a chuckle.

"Don't…" Asahi stopped her word as she caught a figure over Ray's shoulder. "Nami, you came."

Ray turned around as she heard the name. Her heart increased its beating as she saw the woman. For moment she thought she saw the blonde idol of Persona. She traveled her eyes from Nami's two inches high heels, black tight pants that covered her tanned legs, three-quarter sleeve black jacket suit with several sparkling tones on its left lapel and a brooch on the right. She then continued to the low-cut grey silk shirt underneath exposing her smooth skin and makes her neck looks longer. She took a good look at her face, light pink lips, pinkish cheek, softly frame of black eyeliner, black mascara that made her eye lashes longer and gold eyeshadow. The natural make up made her brown eyes looks more attractive. Long silver earrings adorned her ears. She has blonde hair pulled up in tight bun. She looked gorgeous. Though the gorgeous person was staring at anything but her. She felt her heart fluttered as she saw Nami rubbed the back of her neck and noticed the bracelet she had bought for her years ago. She still kept the bracelet.

Asahi stepped to Nami's side and grabbed her arm. "How long have you been arrived?"

'_Long enough to see you hugged her_' She knows it meant nothing for both but still she envied that Asahi can hug Ray while she can't. Because it would be awkward if they hug. Okay hugging between friend was normal but they were ex. 'But ex can do hugging too' her mind pointed. '_Whatever_'. She shrugged the thought away and turned at Asahi. "Not too long." She then gathered her courage and turned at Ray.

She hopes she had better vocabulary because she found the woman standing in front of her was beyond gorgeous. Ray's wearing floor length elegant gold dress. She hopes it was Asahi's narratives because she could describe the dress better than her. Anyway one word she could say was Ray looked like a Princess, a real Princess. Ray's gaze never left her. She wondered what she thought about her outfit. It may remind her about Kai. She also thought that when she saw the clothes. She took a deep breath, she needs to breathe, and tried to open her dry mouth. Great her nervous got worst. "H-Hi,"

Ray blinked once, twice and thrice before she could composure herself. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had held for seconds. Nami had said something, she greeted her. She should greet back then. What should she say, what people say for greeting? Oh great she's speechless.

Nami couldn't help but grin slightly upon seeing Ray standing there speechless. She will buy Abigail lunch, because of her she could make the President of Hamilton Co. stunned and speechless.

Ray took another breath and opened her mouth to say something but her word cut when she felt hand on her back.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Shane stood beside his fiancé. He came minutes ago but there are many people inside so he couldn't find her.

Ray startled but smiled as she saw him. "Hey," Somewhat she felt like he had disturbed Nami and her time. 'He's your fiancé remember?'

He then noticed the police officer and her friend. "Hey, Nami right? Glad to see you again." He extended his hand.

Nami replied after shook his hand. "Nice to meet you again Shane."

He then turned at Asahi, he had met her at the show. "It's nice to see you again Asahi."

Asahi shook his hand. "Me too."

He turned back at his fiancé. "The party will be soon begins, we should go there."

Nami watched the scene before her and felt the shit feeling again but she pushed it away before it could grow bigger. They are friend, only friend, just friend. Friend doesn't feel romantically jealous toward each other's companion. She kept replying the words in her head. However their closeness makes it hard to deny. She needs drink. That's when the MC announced that the party begins. Thanks God.

"Thanks for coming. I'll see you later." Ray said to Nami and Asahi then turned on her heel.

Nami watched as Ray walked toward the main stage with Shane beside her. His hand never leave Ray's lower back. She needs drink now. "Let's grab something." She said to Asahi and they wandered the room. They took a couch at the corner of the room. She still amazed by Ray's house, it was like a castle. It was five or six times bigger than Ray's mansion in Japan. She eyed the room filled with many people. Abigail was right this is a high-class party. Every men wears expensive tuxedos and women wears fabulous dresses. Although, she felt like she didn't fit in this party. Well she doesn't really like parties since high school. Too many people especially girls with their talks about fashion, man, etc. Definitely not her thing.

She recognized some people she had seen from TV or magazines. They were talking with Ray like an old friend. Looking at Ray and Shane stood together they look like a perfect couple. Does Ray love him? What if Ray loves him? After all they engaged. If she doesn't love him she would never engage to him right? 'Stop thinking about it, you two are just friend now', yeah she needs to stop think about it or it will make her insane. She is in the process of regain Ray's trust, if she pushes her with her feeling God knows Ray perhaps doesn't want to see her again.

Asahi noticed that her friend was once again has inner battle. It must be hard for her to see the person she loves standing beside someone else. Ray may have someone else beside her now but she had seen the same eyes she had seen years ago when they were a couple. It didn't change. It makes her wonder though, if Ray still has feeling toward Nami then why she engaged to someone else. Arrange married? Or perhaps business? Now looked at the two they are one of those rich couples. One was the CEO of the biggest trade company in North America and the other was owner of big company in America. She won't ever understand the reason. Sighed she took a sip of her champagne. She was about to speak to Nami when she heard Ray's voice. She's greeting the audience and introduced the designers. She stood up when Ray called her name and bowed slightly as the guests clapping toward her.

Nami clapped her hands and smiled toward her friend. She's proud of her. She had finally reached her dream to work at Hamilton. She's really happy for Asahi. Hinata also had reached her dream as a lawyer so it was her that hasn't reached her yet. She must work hard so she can be a detective, a good detective. She sipped the champagne as Ray continued. She watched as Ray ends her speech and handed the mic to the MC. Shane who stood beside her kissed her cheek and hugged her. She felt her chest tightened slightly looking at the view but she replying the words that became mantra in her head. They're just friend.

* * *

Nami was standing at the garden staring at the big fountain before her. Asahi was talking with some designers and she found herself have no interest in fashion design so she went outside. Here was better than inside not many people here. She was too focused on the flowing down water that she didn't hear footsteps behind.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

She startled and turned around toward the person. She smiled as she saw Ray standing behind her. "I…just need fresh air."

"Too many people?"

"Yeah." She smiled sheepishly.

Nami rubbed the back of her neck suddenly feels nervous. She glanced at the woman beside her, she's staring at the fountain. 'Say something Nami'. She cleared her throat and broke the silence. "Why are you here?"

"Why, you have secret meeting here that I mustn't see?"

"What? No!" She put hands up and saw Ray chuckled. "You," She couldn't help but chuckled too.

She inhaled and replied. "Like you I need fresh air. I won't wonder if someone faint because of the lack of oxygen."

"Next time do it in stadium. Really you must see the big man with white tux he's nearly faint in there. You may better call ambulance, just in case." She looked at Ray and joined her laughing.

"Hey ladies, care to share what's funny?"

"You're late." Ray pouted as she saw her brother in grey tux approached them.

"Sorry. Congratulations by the way, really proud of you." He stepped forward and hugged his sister.

Nami saw the scene with smile. Now looked at the two they have same long face. She wondered if their parents were Japanese and American since Ray has Japanese face while Shirota looks more American. Besides Ray has American and Japanese name.

He pulled back and looked at his sister. "You look fantastic." He then leaned forward slightly and whispered. "Trying to catch someone's eyes?"

"Andrew!" She punched his forearm and saw he was laughing at her.

'_They really are sibling_' Nami thought but frowned upon hearing the word. "Andrew?" She looked at Ray then Shirota and then back to Ray.

"His name, Andrew." Ray pointed with her thumb at her brother.

"I thought your name was Shirota Ken."

"Oh my apology, my name is Andrew Kenji Hamilton." He did a bow and smiling at the small woman.

'_Great two siblings of Hamilton had faked their name._' Wait, that's why Ray didn't realize that he was her brother back then.

"Anyway the pretty models inside were waiting for me so excuse me ladies."

Ray rolled her eyes but smiling at him. "Just go away. And stop trick my models."

Andrew let out a laugh and stepped back. He said to Nami before turned around. "You look cool Nami. I thought I had seen a couple here."

Nami's eyes widened and she felt her check warm as she blushed. She glanced at Ray to see she's blushing slightly too and yelled to her brother. "Andrew!"

"Bye ladies." He said without turning around and waved his hand.

Ray couldn't face the other woman. Her cheeks flushed. She took a quick glance and saw Nami looked away but she noticed the hint of blush on her cheek. Thanks to her stupid brother to brought this awkward tension. '_Stupid Andrew!_' She glanced again at Nami and saw she's rubbing the side of her neck.

Shane walked outside the house and looked for his fiancé. '_Where is she?_' He curled his lips up as he caught her figure beside the fountain. She wasn't alone though, there's a man beside her. He narrowed his eyes and let out a relief sigh as he saw that the person was Nami. He smiled slightly and walked toward the fountain. The women were standing look at anything but each other though, were they fighting or something? He won't ever understand if it comes to woman's mind.

"You're here."

Ray couldn't decide whether she felt relief someone broke the awkward tension or annoyed that Shane had disturbed their time again. 'For God's sake Ray he's your fiancé' her mind reminded her for the third times tonight. Yeah he _is_ her fiancé. She offered a small smile and took his extended hand.

"Hello again Nami." He smiled at the officer. "I didn't have chance to tell you earlier but you looked nice in suits. Don't take it in wrong way that was compliment."

"Thanks. You looked nice to."

"Really? Thanks." He said to the small woman and then looked at his fiancé. "Your grand-daddy was looking for you."

"Oh, okay." She started to walk but stopped and turned at Nami. "I…I'll call you?"

Nami nodded her head and smiled her dimples smile. "Yeah." Her heart fluttered as she saw Ray's warm gaze and smile. However, her lips pressed together and she inhaled as she watched Ray walked inside holding his hand.

"Don't worry Nami, true love will find a way."

Suddenly someone stood behind her. "Shit! You scared the hell out of me Hinata. What are you, ghost or vampire or what?" Nami rubbed her chest and looked at her friend who circled her arm around her shoulder. How long has she been here? Why she didn't notice her presence anyway.

"Hey, I just told the most romantic line and that's what I got." Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you been?"

"I had a lot of job. Now I know why he left the job to me because he wants to spend time with his fiancé." Hinata crossed her hands and nodded toward the 'couple'.

"Thanks, really helpful." Nami snapped.

"Maybe next time I should reject the job so he won't spend time with Ray. What do you think that's good idea right?"

She rolled her eyes before replied. "Do it yourself don't ask me. C'mon, Asahi must be looking for us."

* * *

Nami had finished her shooting practice. Grabbed her jacket she headed bullpen. Inside elevator she pulled her phone out and stared at the screen. No call. It's been week after Ray's party. She had told her that she will give a call but there's no call from her since. Was she busy? The bell rang and she stepped off the elevator. She bowed slightly as she passed Lieutenant Kennedy. He seemed pissed off. Shrugged her shoulders she walked toward the door but stopped as her phone buzzed. Who's calling her at this time? She pulled out the phone but eyes widened as she saw the name. It's Ray. What should she do? 'Just pick it idiot', her mind rolled its eyes. She hurried to the restroom and quickly pressed the answer feeling a flutter in her chest. "Kawachi."

'Hi. Am I interrupting your work?'

"No, it's alright. What's up?" She rubbed her wet palm on her pants.

'No, I just want to say thank you for come, to the party. And, sorry I didn't have time to call you.'

After Ray disappeared with Shane she didn't meet her until she left the house. "Oh, you don't have to thank me you know. And it's okay, you must be busy." She heard someone talked to Ray and she said thank you to the person. "You are at work now?"

'No, I'm heading airport now.'

"Airport?"

'I'm in LA right now and I'll back to Boston today.'

"Oh," That's why she didn't call her. She couldn't help but smiled slightly. "Thanks."

'For what?'

"For call me." She heard Ray chuckled before replied.

'Okay then, I've to go.'

"Yeah, have a good flight."

'Thanks. Nami,'

"Yeah?"

There's a pregnant pause before Raid said. 'I thought…how about we have…lunch sometimes? Of course when you're off.'

"Yeah, I'd love that."

'Great. Okay, see you again.'

"Yeah." She heard the line end and walked out the restroom. She couldn't wipe the smile on her face. 'It's just lunch' her mind told her. '_I know_'. She pushed the bullpen door open and walked inside. She wanted to greet the detectives but saw Owen stood beside Leon desk left hand on hip and right hand on his chin, while Leon was typing on his keyboard. And detective Brandon was pacing behind the two.

"We can't wait anymore. There'll be more victims." Detective Brandon stopped his pacing and said to Owen.

"Argh. I can't find it!" Leon growled and palmed his head.

It was Owen who noticed her presence. "Hey Nami man. Finished your practice?"

"Yeah, I can come later." She was about to turn around but Owen stopped her.

"No, it's okay."

She came closer and looked over Leon shoulder to his desktop screen. "What case?"

"You remember the young women kidnap case I told you before?"

She looked at Owen and nodded. "Yeah, it's about that case?"

"Yesterday we found another victim body near the bay."

She looked at Leon's desktop computer screen and saw a young woman's body pictures. Owen had told her about the case before. Five young women range from sixteen to twenty were missing a couple of months ago and they found their lifeless body near the bay at different times. The similarity between the victims are they were living at same area and they were raped before got killed. She remembered she was angry when Owen told her about this. She won't forgive this kind of crime.

The tree turned around as the door opened and an officer barged in. "The victim's parents and other parents came. They are in investigation room." Nami watched as the police officer ran down the corridor.

"I'll handle it." Brandon said and hurried to the doorway. '_This was got out of hand. They need to do something._'

"I told you we should go with send someone in disguise there. There's no way." Leon said frustrated.

"That's good plan." Send a police to know their hiding place and barge in, it is a good plan. Why Owen didn't go with the plan? Of course, she then realized the reason. They can't disguise themselves as high school girl since they are man, and there's no woman officer or detective in Homicide. Except her. Abigail and the other woman are out of option since they are medical examiner. She glanced at Owen, he's avoiding her gaze. "I can do it."

"What!? No!" Leon bolted up from his chair. "That's dangerous."

"What, I'm a police officer."

"Owen forget what I said." He didn't mean to drag his friend on the plan, he shouldn't open his big mouth. However, the older detective just stood there hands on hip staring down. "Damn it Owen, don't send her."

"Are you saying I'm not a qualified police?" She felt insulted a little over his words.

"Not like that. You never went undercover before."

"As you said we have no other choice." Owen said to the younger detective then turned his gaze to the officer. "How long can you hold your breath?"

Nami furrowed but gave the answer. "Three or four." She could dive actually.

"Shit!" Leon kicked his chair.

"I'll talk to Lieutenant. You," He looked at the pissed detective. "…prepare for what she will need." He then spun on his heel.

* * *

"Hey, I'll be fine." Nami said to her friend the young detective before her as he put the receiver in her sweatpants pocket and put the earphones on her ear. She was wearing jogging outfit, grey sweatpants and grey jacket, tank top underneath. Leon then gave her a wristwatch and she put it on her left wrist.

"As long as you wear the watch we can know your whereabouts. Please be careful." He won't forgive himself if something happens to her.

"I will. Thanks."

He patted her shoulder and turned around. He passed Owen when he walked toward the car. Owen and Brandon will join his car. While another officer disguised in normal clothes will follow behind them. He hopes this plan success and nothing happen to his friend.

"You ready?" Owen asked the young officer.

"Yeah."

"Okay, listen to me carefully. You know the plan right?"

"Yes." Nami nodded her head. The plan is she will pretend to jog around the estate and park which was the place the victim got kidnapped. If they're lucky the culprit will show tonight and she will let them take her to their place. Owen and other detectives and officers will follow behind.

"It may sound like simple plan but I need you to careful. Open your eye and ear." He looked down at his apprentice's eyes. Lieutenant had refused the plan at first. But he told him that they will back up her and he will protect her. Besides she was one of the best officers. She may have small figure but she passed the academy with the highest score. Not to mention they have no other choice. "And under no circumstances you'll act in your own. That's what they told me to tell you but,"

Nami hold her breath as she listened to the detective. "I trust you. You're a police officer. You're trained to protect not the civil but yourself. So, I'll give you permission to decide if you have to act in your own. And one more thing, I need you to trust me, trust us. We'll be right behind you."

Nami nodded before replied to the detective. "I trust you."

"Good. Let's go and kick their asses."

Nami despite her nervousness, a little, let out a chuckle and follow Owen.

She's running passing the big park. It was half past nine and she met no one. It's creepy a little. That's why she hates real estates, it's quite at night. She couldn't help but wondered what the victims did before they got kidnapped. Were they running like her or walking toward their home. She really hopes she could hear music but the receiver was supposed to be the music player and she's pretending listen to it. The Mickey Mouse brooch was the microphone. With the gadgets she can hear the detectives' order and they can hear her. She glanced at the wristwatch. 9:38.

She was about to turn at the corner when someone bumped her from the front. She slightly stumbled backward and suddenly something covered her nose and mouth. She smelled chloroform. She tried to hold her breath and pretended to push the hand away and pass out. She felt the man lifted her body. Seconds later she's leaned into the back seat. Someone was sitting beside her and he told the other man to move the car. Two men then.

* * *

"They got her." Leon who sat on the back seat said to detective Brandon on driver seat, his eyes never left the screen in his hands. "They used a car."

"Move." Owen said and then spoke through the talkie to the other car to follow them. He will make sure he kicks their asses when they finally get them.

"They turned to left. That's the car." He pointed to a black sedan fifty meters in front of them.

"Okay slow down. We found the car." They can't risk the culprit notice them.

"Wait for me Nami chan." Leon leaned back to the seat. They will rescue his friend.

"Shit." "Damn it." Own and Brandon said simultaneously.

"What?" Leon raised his gaze and looked at the group of motorbike before them. "What the hell?" He then looked back at the screen. "Shit. They turned to 28."

Brandon blown the horn and finally they could move the car forward. He stepped on the accelerator and increased the speed.

"Shit. Where's the car?" Owen sat up and looked for the black sedan between cars around them. They can't lose the car.

"They took the left. Hurry!"

* * *

Nami still pretended that she's unconscious. The kidnappers just kept silence. She wondered where they take her to, they were driving for like ten minutes. She couldn't deny she felt little nervous and scare. She got kidnapped and inside a car heading toward God knows where. Asahi and Hinata will yell at her if they know. Suddenly a ring of phone broke the dread silence.

"Yes, we got it…Yes…Yes sir."

Sir? That means there're more than these two? That's not good. She felt her fear grew bigger. She will be okay Owen and the others were following them. Suddenly the man beside her grabbed her wrist and she felt he takes off the watch. Oh shit. What she do? Open her eyes and try to get out from the car? No it's too fast she wouldn't make it, even she knock the man beside her out she still needs to handle the one on driver seat. Who knows he may bring gun. Besides they need to track their nest. At least Owen and the other can still hear her from the mic.

* * *

Owen knitted his brows as he heard from the earphone. A man is talking to phone. The man said 'sir' to the phone. Does it mean there're more?

"It stopped move!"

"Where?"

"Hundred meters on the left."

"There's no car here." As soon as the car stopped Owen burst out the car and looked around search for the car. "There's nothing here."

"That's impossible. The radar pointed here."

"Are you sure?" He walked toward the young detective and grabbed the gadget from him. The unmoved reds dot lit near where he's standing. '_God don't tell me…_' he looked down and searched around him. There, beside light pole. He ran toward the pole and picked the watch. "Shit"

"You found something?"

He turned around and showed the watch to Leon. The young detective kicked a can near him angrily.

"Dammit!"

"At least we can hear her. Maybe we…" He stopped abruptly and looked at Leon as they heard voices from the earphone.

* * *

Nami felt the man put her body down on the cold floor. She still closed her eyes pretending unconscious. She should become an actress since the men believed she's unconscious. The male voice broke her dreaming.

"Good catch. They will like it."

They?

"Wait here."

She heard footsteps as the man went out the room. Moment later she heard footsteps approached them. Two persons, one is a big person for the steps made big thud on the floor.

"This is the girl."

She recognized the voice, the man who sat beside her in the car.

"японский? Я как японский."

Russian? Shit. '_Fucking shit!_'. For the first time since she joined the plan she felt cold sweat. The Russian man laughed a deep laugh that made she shiver.

* * *

"Russian? That means…oh my God." Leon gasped and leaned back into the seat.

Owen froze on the passenger seat couldn't utter a word. The buzz from his phone broke his state. Without look at the screen he answered the phone. "Watson."

'Seemed you're looking for big fish. The FBI's here.'

Owen held the phone in his hand and gripped it tightly. He hit the dashboard with his fist and said to Brandon. "We have to back to the station."

"What!? How about her? We can't leave her!"

Owen turned to the young detective on back seat. "The FBI is waiting there. Trust me the first thing I want to do is find her."

Leon clenched his fists. He wanted to punch something or himself. It's his fault to bring the idea. He won't forgive himself if something happens to his friend.

Owen stared at the cars in front of them as Brandon increased the speed. He clenched his fist as he felt anger increased inside him. It's his fault that he didn't ever thought about possibility of mafia. He swears to God he will save his apprentice. 'Wait for us Nami.'

* * *

Okay that's the story. What do you think?

Sorry if I made mistakes for the Russian words, not my language. Anyway thank you for reading and still stuck with me :)


	5. Chapter 5

**First I want to thank the reviewer and follower. Also thank you for reading and like this story. It really made me happy that I can help someone who crave for this pairing. Because I could understand it, I did too. I had read and reread all their fics and wanted more so I decided to give a try. Well if there's no one then make one, right? Okay maybe that sounds weird, grammatically, but you know what I meant :p**

**Anyway thank you so much guys. I really appreciate it. So this is the update. A bit angst but don't worry and don't leave, because I promise you'll like the last part.**

**Okay enough for the note. Hope you like it. Again, I own nothing from Mendol. All mistakes were mine.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Did she do the right thing? She had offered Nami to go lunch together. They are friend now and friends having lunch together is normal thing, but why she felt something was wrong. Ray palmed her head frustrated. That's because she hasn't forgiven Nami yet. However she couldn't hate her either, let alone forget her. And that made her frustrated. Part of her still loves Nami, she won't deny it, but she still hadn't forgive her. Is that possible? Loving someone but at the same time hate the person. In her case she didn't hate Nami but the words Nami had said eight years ago left unhealed scar. That's why she didn't and won't love anyone because she's afraid that at the end they will betray her, they will hurt her.

Before she met Nami weeks ago she thought time will heal the wound. After all she won't ever see the girl again. However they had met again and Nami asked for friendship which she couldn't reject it because if she's honest to herself she also hopes she could be near the small woman. Even as a friend. However, the love she had suppressed deep down in her heart starts to rise again.

'You have Shane now don't forget that.'

Shane. She closed her eyes as she thought about him. He's a good man how could she breaks his heart. To tell the truth she had once thought that maybe someday she could learn to love him, but now with Nami is here, near her, it's harder than she thought.

* * *

"What!? What do you mean you lost her?"

"They took the watch from her. We found it at 93." He pulled the watch from his pocket and put it up to the Lieutenant.

"Damn it." He shouldn't agree with the plan.

"Excuse me for interrupting but can we talk about the case?"

"This is Agent Lesley and Agent Wilson."

"Detective Owen Watson." Owen shook the FBI agents' hands. After he got the call from Lieutenant they have no choice but went back to station.

"Lieutenant had told us about the case you're charging in. And I'm afraid we are looking for the same person." Agent Lesley said.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked the agent and watched as Agent Wilson pulled out a folder from his bag.

"From last year twenty-seven young women were kidnapped in Texas, Miami and Delaware. The victims weren't only American, there're Russian, Chinese and Mexican. They were raped and killed."

Owen looked at the photos Agent Wilson had spread on the table. The victims looked around seventeen to twenty or twenty-two.

"The fact that it happened near the port we decided it related to foreign traders." Wilson added.

"Don't tell me you're chasing a Russian."

Wilson pulled out another file and threw it on the table. "Viktor Yankovsky. Drugs and gun dealer."

"Dammit." Owen cursed. He heard Lieutenant cursed beside him.

"If he's behind the kidnap and murderer of your case I think we better move fast. You still connect to the officer?"

"I hope yes." He motioned to the agents to follow him.

As soon as his feet stepped in the room he asked the detectives. "Found something?"

"Good thing we still connect to her. It means she's within radius 30 Km." Leon said between his typing on the keyboard he then pushed several dial forward to increased the volume so they can hear conversation from Nami's mic. He had turned their mic off for he can't risk they notice that she's a police.

Owen felt a relief, but it doesn't mean she will be fine. They need to track her location quickly. "You can contact her?"

"I don't think that's good idea. We can't risk they notice it." Brandon said looked up from his screen. He's waiting for the computer running a search.

"You're right."

"I think we should focus on the bay or the port." Agent Lesley said.

"But there're many buildings there. We need…something to find it." Leon said in frustration. They didn't get enough hints from the conversation beside the bastard includes Russian mafia.

"Got it." Brandon said and turned aside the screen so the other can see it. "I tracked the plate number and the owner is Bobby Dean. He was arrested for illegal gun import six years ago and got released last year."

"What was he relation to Viktor? Did he work to him?"

"We haven't heard the name before." Wilson answered the Lieutenant.

Owen was about to say something as they heard voices. They stopped the talking and listened to the speaker.

'_Wake up._'

'_Who are you? Don't touch me._'

Nami's voice.

'_Nasty huh,_'

Sound of man laughter.

'_Where is here?_'

'_I can't tell that but don't worry this is a special place for you._'

'_Special place? I hardly see it a special place with this blissful rotten and salty smell._'

'_Well you will soon fit the place. Get up._'

'_Let me go!_'

Sound of chair falling

'_You bitch._'

Sound of slap.

'_I'll make you scream until you lose your voice._'

A man's laughter.

Leon clenched his fists tightly trying to press his anger. If he's alone he will break the speaker.

'_Let me go!_'

'_Take her._'

'_Let go off me asshole!_'

'_What's this? I told you to throw all her belonging idiot._'

'_I'm sorry sir._'

'_Don't touch me!_'

Then they only could hear noises. "Fuck!" Leon finally released the anger. "We need to move now!"

"She's in building with rotten smell and salty, that means it near the port." Owen ignored the angry detective and turned at Brandon.

"Search for that Bobby men, building and port."

"Hold a sec." Brandon type quickly on the keyboard. "Got it. Bobby sold one of an old factory near the port six month ago. And the buyer is,"

"Russian. You come with us, don't forget the address. You," Owen turned at the still angry detective. "…wait here. And keep contact."

"I'll call Division One and Two." Lieutenant said and grabbed the phone on the desk.

"Okay let's go." Owen turned on his heel and rushed to the doorway.

* * *

Nami's trying to free herself but the bonds were too strong. She was laying on the bed both hands tied to the head-board. She tried again and felt her skin heated from the friction. She pulled the rope with all her power. "Arrghh." She tried to get her body up but she can't. Dammit!

Suddenly the door opened and someone entered the room. Her eyes widened as she saw a Russian man wearing bathrobe. Her heart sunk. Oh God no.

"Japanese? I love Japanese."

He said in Russian accent. His grin grew bigger as he walked toward the bed. She tried again but the rope didn't loosen an inch.

"Don't be afraid honey."

She wanted to wipe that grin but first she needs to free her hands. But the damn robe won't let her go.

"Eager are we?"

"In your dream." She said between gritted teeth. The man let out a laugh and climbed into the bed sat beside her.

"You have smooth skin."

"Don't touch me!" She jerked her leg and kicked the man with her knee made him fell off the bed.

For her dismay the man once again let out a laugh. "You want to play rough. Fine."

He climbed into the bed and pinning her waist. She tried to kick him again but he straddled on her thighs stopping her move.

"Let go off me you bastard."

He just grinning and leaned down at her. "It seemed you need a little lesson huh,"

She pulled all her strength and hit his nose with her head. The man fell aside screaming and grabbing his nose. She could see blood streaming between his fingers.

"You bitch!"

Nami felt her cheeks flushed as he slapped her hard. She tasted iron in her mouth. She tried to shove him with her hip but he once again slapped her. She felt tears on her eyes, partly because of the pain on her cheek and partly because he had torn her tank top roughly.

* * *

Owen held the gun in his hand and ran down the dark corridor. They had arrived at the factory. There're many rooms here and for they surprised there're many young women inside. He left them to the FBI agents and the other officers and looked for Nami. He ran toward the last room at the corner. He kicked the door and barged in.

"Police!" He saw a man with white robe sitting on the bed or on the person for exactly. "Put your hand behind head. Now!"

The man slowly put his hand on the back of his head and get off of the person. His eyes bulged as he saw the person. It takes his everything to not shot the man before him. He grabbed the man with one hand kicked him hard at his most important asset. He pushed the man outside to the other officer and ran toward Nami.

He took off his jacket and covered the small woman. He quickly released her wrists and pulled the crying woman into hug. "I'm sorry Nami. I'm sorry."

* * *

Nami was laying on her bed at her apartment. After the barge in they took her to the station, they wanted to take her to hospital at first but she said she's fine. Owen had arrived on time before the bastard can do something bad to her. So they called Abigail instead. Abigail had yelled when she stormed in the bullpen. She's beyond angry. The detectives, even Owen and Lieutenant, couldn't see her right in eyes. She pulled her into hug as soon her eyes landed on her. She took her into the morgue after gave another glare to the detectives and treated her wound. She has only chapped lips though. And shock actually but she won't tell her or anyone. Abigail had driven her home. Abigail had insisted to stay but she said it was unnecessary. While she got off for a week, Abigail has work tomorrow. Besides, she doubts she can close her eyes with someone beside her.

Honestly she's frightened. Even now her hands still trembled. Even though she had shower for an hour just to erase his trace on her skin she still remember the touch. She closed her eyes and let out a sob until the alcohol kick in and took her.

* * *

Nami was sitting on kitchen counter eating her breakfast or rather playing with it. She has no appetites. She was sleepy and tired and had hangover. And scared. She could sleep last night until she had bad dream around dawn. She couldn't sleep after that. She has nothing to do today, and for the rest of the week. Sit in the apartment doing nothing will just don't do any better to her. A knock on the door broke her thought. She got tensed and then pushed herself off the chair. She took her gun and walked toward the door. She peeked through the peek hole and relaxed as she saw Abigail standing there.

She put the gun back to the drawer and unlocked the door. She opened the door and smiled a little at the doctor. "Hey, you're early."

"Sorry. I just want to make sure you're fine before I go to station."

Honestly she wasn't in mood to meet someone but looked at the doctor standing in front of her apartment at six thirty looking genuinely worry about her she couldn't help but chuckled. "Come in."

"Did you sleep well?" Abigail asked the small woman.

"Yeah,"

It seemed Nami once again forget that she could read expression and now she's lying. But she won't push the other woman. If she wants to deal it herself she will let her, but she needs to tell her that she will be there if she needs someone to talk with. "Good. So you have breakfast?"

"Yeah, but not really hungry actually." Nami let out a chuckle.

Abigail chuckled and extended her hand forward. "I bought you breakfast. I thought you may need something warm."

"You don't have to you know, but thanks." She took the bag from the doctor.

"You need something? Something I can buy for you, medicine, or anything?"

"I'm fine really, but thank you for asking. I can order pizza or manage something."

"You should eat properly." Abigail took a good look at the other woman. She's smiling as if she's fine but her eyes told different. She's...afraid. Did she...? She needs to confirm it. She stepped forward toward the small woman and extended her hand toward Nami's arm. As she had predicted Nami stepped back. She felt her heart clenched, she has Haphephobia. That was kind of phobia which people fear of touching or being touched. Some people are born with this phobia, while others get it from environment like bad experience. For Nami it's because of the kidnap and almost rape case. What should she do?

"Hey are you okay? You're staring. I know I'm pretty but if you staring like that someone will get jealous because of me."

Abigail let out a laugh despite her need to cry. The stubborn woman standing before her was trying her best to composure herself. Nami had built a wall to protect herself from outside. And it pained her. "Okay then, seems you're doing good. I'll leave you to rest. Eat while it's warm." She turned around and walked toward the doorway. Nami followed behind her. She stepped out but turned around. "Nami, please call me if you need something." Or someone to talk with.

Nami nodded her head and offered a gratitude smile. She knows the doctor may found out about her condition and decided to give her some place. Another time she will hug her friend for worrying about her. "I will, I promise. Thanks."

"Don't thank me. See you later."

"Yeah, be careful." She saw the doctor nodded her head and turned around. She stepped back inside and closed the door and locked it.

* * *

"I like this one, but I need another type of materials."

Ray was sitting on her office with Asahi. They are talking about the next project and new dresses for next spring. As she said they will produce Asahi's dress for next spring.

"Okay. I'll try with silk or satin." Asahi said and wrote down on her note. "What about the color?"

"Something fresh." Ray said stared at the catalog. "How about this and this, and this too?"

Asahi leaned aside and looked at the catalog. She's about to reply as her phone buzzed. "Oh sorry. It's Hinata." She pressed the answer. "What's up?...What!?"

Ray turned at the designer frowned.

"How's her?...Thank God…I'll go now…Okay." She pressed the end call.

"What happened? What did she say?"

Asahi turned at Ray. "It's Nami. I need to go now."

Ray eyes widened as she get alarmed. "What happen to her?"

"She got kidnapped, no she did investigation and got kidnapped, or something like that. I don't know the detail."

Nami got kidnapped!? "I'll go with you. Use my car." She stood up leaving the work and grabbed her purse.

They were walking down the corridor when her secretary called for her. She tried to not yell at the woman. "What?"

"They had arrived." The poor woman said timidly.

"Who?" She asked but soon remembered the meeting. "Can you cancel it? I have important thing right now."

"But…but, they had arrived and waiting for Ma'am."

She closed her eyes and cursed mentally. She felt a hand on her forearm. She opened her eyes and looked at the arm's owner.

"It's okay I can go myself. I'll text you her address and you can go when you finish."

She let out a sigh. "Sorry."

Asahi nodded her head and then turned around. She ran toward her car and drove away. Nami makes her worry. This is why she against the idea of Nami became a police officer. It's dangerous. But her small woman was stubborn.

Thirty minutes later she parked her car on the road side and get out the car. She turned around as she heard someone called her name. It's Hinata.

"I went to the station and they told me."

"Let's go inside."

Nami didn't need to grab her gun when she heard knock because her friends' voice could be heard even from outside the building. She opened the door and was about to yell at them but stumbled back as they enveloped her into hug. She tried to free herself.

"Let me go. I can't breathe."

Asahi pulled back first and when Hinata released the woman she slapped her forearm. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Hey, that's hurt." She rubbed her forearm.

"For God sakes Nami, what were you thinking!? You could be killed there!" Her angry took the best of her.

"That's my job! I could be killed by someone else during my duty but that's my job." She snapped.

"That's why I didn't agree that you enter the academy!"

"So you say I quit my job? Because you are a designer of fucking famous company and now you say I can't reach my dream!?" She yelled back at the taller woman.

"Okay you two stop it. Nami, that's cruel of you." Hinata then looked at the taller woman. "Asahi, we didn't come here to fight remember?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say you quit your job. It just…you make me worried. Hell you scared me Nami." Asahi shook her head.

Nami looked at her friend's apologetic face and replied. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean that."

"Good, now, can we just sit. I'm hungry let's order something." Hinata said and walked toward Nami's kitchen to her refrigerator where she had the order list number. She's also worried about her friend, God knows she almost faint when Leon told her. But when she saw Nami's alright she knew everything will be okay.

"I'm sorry." Asahi said again. She felt embarrassed a little. Become a detective was Nami's dream and she told her to quit the job.

"It's okay. Sorry for yelling too."

"You want Chinese, Italian or Japanese?"

Hinata question broke the tense and they chuckled. "Japanese!"

* * *

"You sure you don't need us to stay?" Hinata asked as they stepped out the apartment.

"Nah, I'm fine. Besides you two have work tomorrow right?"

"We can go early to change and go to work." Asahi said.

"I'm fine really."

"Okay then, but we'll come tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and the day after and the day after." Hinata pointed her finger to her friend standing inside the apartment.

"You can say 'everyday'." Asahi pointed and shook her head.

Nami was just laughing at them. Some things didn't change. "Just go, I need to sleep." She said half joke half true.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow. Call us okay?" Asahi leaned forward and hugged the small woman, Hinata followed beside. She frowned a little as Nami quickly pulled back.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Asahi shrugged her shoulders slightly, maybe she's just tired. "Bye Nami."

She closed the door behind and walked toward the couch. She plopped down at the couch and stretched her legs. It's five now but what she do? Her eyelids were heavy but she can't sleep. She didn't want to. Because if she closed her eyes the bad dream will come again.

She then decides to watch TV. She was about to grab the remote as she heard a knock on the door. Maybe they forgot something. She pushed her body off the couch and walked toward the door. "Forgot some…thing?"

It was Ray.

"Hi,"

Nami just stood there freezing. Why is she here? How did she know her address? Oh yeah, Asahi work with her.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She stepped back so Ray can come inside. She locked the door and stepped beside the ex diva.

Ray eyed the room and turned her gaze at the small woman. She's looking at anything but her. She felt relief to see the other woman was standing there alive. She couldn't focus during the meeting because her mind filled by the other woman. She noticed Nami's wounded lips. It makes her want to kill the kidnapper herself.

"Sorry I didn't call you before come."

"It's okay. Let's sit."

Nami followed the tall woman toward the couch. They sat in silence before Ray's voice broke it. "Asahi told me about…the case. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for coming." She's rubbing her hands. She felt her hands trembling again, because of lack of sleep and because of nervousness.

Ray glanced at the woman beside her. She wanted to reach her and hug her, but she didn't have the courage. "You made me worry."

Nami turned her gaze toward Ray and inhaled as she stared at those worried eyes. She looked down at her hands on her lap. "I'm sorry."

"But you're here, alive." She took a good look at the smaller woman. Besides her wounded lips there's black cloud around her eyes, evidence of lack of sleep. Nami's rubbing her hands. That's when she noticed her hands were shaking slightly. She gathered the courage and reached the shaking hands covered it with her. "You need to sleep."

Nami looked down at the hand over her. For her surprised she didn't feel it burn her skin or uneasy feeling she had when Abigail, Asahi or Hinata touch her. Why was she different? Why did her body react different toward her? She felt a warm feeling from the hand and then spread through her hands over her body.

"Can…can you…stay? Just for a while?" She couldn't bring her gaze up to look at Ray.

Ray felt her chest tightened as she heard Nami's small voice. She looked small and vulnerable, like she will break anytime soon. She pulled back her hand and reached her shoulder. She pulled the smaller woman to lay down on her lap.

Nami was surprised when Ray pulled her to her lap, and that her body didn't reject the contact. She didn't know why. She wanted to ask herself why she reacted different toward her but for now she just wanted to sleep. Somehow she wasn't afraid that the nightmare will haunt her. She closed her eyes and let sleep took her.

Ray stroked the sleeping woman head gently. She bit her lips hard that she may make it bleeding as she tried to hold the tear. She watched her chest moving up and down as she's breathing. She wanted to yell at the woman to drag herself in danger but now she didn't have the right, right? She didn't know whether the pain she felt right now is because of their friendship or not.

She shook her head mentally. It wasn't about her now. This is about the sleeping woman on her lap. Nami may think she's successfully hidden it from her, but she could see it. She may not her girlfriend anymore but it didn't make her forget her, couldn't read her. She could still read the other woman. And right now Nami is frightened inside.

What had happened last night? Asahi said she's alright, no bad injury, but why she's broken inside? She took an inhale as a thought crossed her head. Had the kidnapper done something to her? They must done something to her, otherwise she won't frighten. She leaned forward to take her phone and dial her trusty person but stopped.

No, Nami won't like it. She looked down at the sleeping woman. She still has long hair. She had it brown though, so she had blonde hair only for her party then. She smiled a little remembered the party. She really thought it was Kai who stood in front of her. It's been eight years since she saw the blonde idol. Now think about him she misses him a little.

Her thought was interrupted as her phone buzzed. Afraid it will wake Nami she pulled the phone out from her purse. She thought to cut the call but surprised as she read the screen. It's Shane.

What should she do? She can't reject the call. Sighed she put the phone in her suit's pocket and lifted Nami's head gently. She walked toward the kitchen and answered the call.

"Hey,"

'Are you busy? I'm sorry I thought you had finished your work.'

"No, it's alright."

'Oh, okay then.'

"You have your dinner?" She glanced at her wristwatch, 7:13.

'Actually I want to ask you out. I'm at your office now but your secretary said you had left this evening.'

"Oh, yeah, I have…I have meeting outside." She hates it if she has to lie. "I'm sorry I can't go with you."

'It's okay. Maybe next time. Okay then I just wanted to hear your voice. Good night Cassie.'

"Good night Shane." She pressed the end call and stared at the screen. She hadn't seen him for a week. She felt guilty for lying to him. Why couldn't she tell the truth? He knows that she and Nami are friend. She shook her head, she don't want to think any stressful thing right now. Suddenly she heard a growl from her stomach. She had only breakfast today. Maybe she can make something for them. She put her phone in her pocket and walked toward the refrigerator. She hopes Nami won't mind she use her kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and let out a chuckle as she saw bottles and cans of beer took most of the place. Besides the beer there're milk, onion, eggs, carrots and bottles of pickles. It seemed her duty keep her occupied that she didn't have time to cook. She made note to tell the other woman to buy something healthy. She grabbed the onion, eggs and carrot.

She cooked in the lowest sound she could. She didn't want to wake the sleeping woman. She made soup, She's glad that despite Nami's lack of edible gradient she has seasoning. She finished the cooking and turned off the stove. It was when she heard noise. She knitted her brows and tilted her head. That was...a cry.

She then recognized Nami's voice. She put the spoon on the table and hurried to the couch. She could hear the cry clearly as she approached it. Nami was crying and mumbled something. She kneeled down before the couch and touched her shoulders.

"Nami,"

"Let me go…please…please…"

Her heart clenched as she saw Nami's tears. She then realized why the officer had lack of sleep. She had nightmare. "Nami. Nami, wake up." She shook her shoulders gently however the other woman still closed her eyes and started to sob. She cupped her cheek and leaned forward. "It's just a dream Nami. You're fine. You're fine. Nami,"

Nami then opened her eyes and jerked up. She took the chance and sit beside the small woman. She pulled her into hug. Nami resisted and tried to pull away. "It's me Ray. You just had bad dream. You're fine. Ssh."

She rubbed the woman's back and let her cry in her arms. "Ssh. It's just a dream. You will be fine. I'm here." She subconsciously kissed the top of her head and whispered softly. "I'm here."

For minutes they just sat with her soothed the crying woman. At moment she wished she had called her person to take care of the bastard. However, as much as she hates to admit it her mind was right, Nami wouldn't forgive her to do that such thing. She wasn't a doctor and she didn't know what kind of medicines that can heal the wound but she could do one thing. She tightened her hug and held the small woman.

Gradually Nami's sob died and she pulled back from the hug. She rubbed her eyes to wipe the tears. "I…" She cleared her hoarse voice and continued. "I'm sorry."

Ray looked at the other woman. "It's okay. You had bad dream?"

Nomi nodded her head feeling embarrassed. She turned at Ray and smiled apologetically as she saw dark circles on Ray's suit's lapel. "I'm sorry I had ruined your clothes. Just leave it and I'll take it to laundry."

"Don't be silly. It's fine, don't worry. You had bad dream last night too?"

Nami nodded her head slightly. "I couldn't sleep."

Ray really really wished she had done the call, but she tried to hold her anger. She was about to ask the other woman when they heard a growl. She let out a chuckle as Nami chuckled and turned at her.

"I'm hungry."

"You're lucky I'd made something for us."

"You? Cooked?" Nami forgot her bad dream immediately. Ray and cook were unmatched combination.

"Yeah, let's eat." She grabbed Nami's hand and dragged her to the kitchen counter.

"This…this is…delicious." Nami said to the taller woman astonished. "You made this?"

Ray let out a giggle. "Yes." She took the cup and served herself.

"Are you sure? You didn't take an order?"

"Hey," She pinched Nami's forearm and gave her fake pouting face. "I made it myself."

Nami let out a laugh before replied. "I'm sorry. It just…you can cook. That's wow!"

"I know I had bad taste before." She pinched Nami again as the woman laughing. "If you are that much disbelieve then don't eat." She tried to grab the cup from the other woman.

"Okay, sorry. I'm sorry." She pulled back her cup. "You still amazed me."

"People change Nami." She said to her cup.

"Yeah, people change." She knew it well for she was one of the examples.

Ray sensed the other woman was battling inside. "You need to buy some vegetables anyway. How could you survive with beers, onion, eggs and carrots?"

Nami let out a laugh that she almost spilled her soup out. "I can take order?"

"That's what I'd thought." She raised an eyebrow nodding her head and joined her laugh.

Ray was sitting on the counter chair while she did the dishes. When she finished the dish she turned around and looked Ray. "You want some drink?"

Ray shook her head slightly. "No, I'm fine. I'm driving."

"Oh, yeah, I won't allow you drink anyway." She chuckled as Ray let out a chuckle.

"Yes officer." She was happy to see Nami lightened up. "So what will you do? Don't tell me you'll drink alcohol so you can sleep?" When the other woman looked away and rubbed the back of her neck nervously she added. "Nami, you can't drink and get drunk every night. That's doing nothing good for your body."

"Well, I have no choice." Unless she asks Abigail to give her medicine or maybe she has someone to push the nightmare away. The last part was definitely out of option.

Ray notice Nami once again thinking of something. She needs to stop over think. "How about we watch something on TV?"

She looked up at her. "Are you sure? Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Don't worry. I'm the owner remember?" She wriggled her brows.

"I can't believe Hamilton's owner this lazy." She moved her head aside as Ray threw a towel toward her. She couldn't help but laughed.

"Fine. I'll leave you. Drink your beer."

She ran around the counter and held her hands up. "Okay sorry. Movie then."

They ended up watched Lion King I and II. Ray had teased her of this. What's wrong if she loves Lion King? Everyone likes the movie right? Besides, Simba and Nala were cute together. And the last but not the least she loves Hakuna Matata song.

She glanced at the clock. It's half past eleven. From her apartment to Ray house will take thirty minutes or so. She wanted to offer for stay but she knew it would be awkward. Didn't she know that Ray was actually thought the same thing.

Honestly she didn't want to leave the other woman. She undoubtedly will suffer from the nightmare. Yet she couldn't bring herself to stay. Can she? Well they're friend now, and sleepover was normal thing.

Nami rubbed her hands again as she felt the nervousness came. She cleared her throat and gathered herself. "It's…late now…" She let the words linger in the air.

"Yeah…" What should she do? If Nami wants her to stay then she will stay, but if she wants her to go then she has no choice.

"Honestly, I can't let you go home alone, in this hour, if you want, you…can stay…"

She wasn't alone actually for she has her bodyguards. Oh she had forgotten her bodyguards outside. She hoped they had their dinner. She will text them. Wait, did Nami just tell her to stay?

"If you want, of course." Nami said felt embarrassed a little. Ray won't stay in this kind of place. Her apartment was like Ray's barn. Barn? Did she have horse or pet? Not barn, shed then. '_Whatever_'

"If you don't mind."

"Of course," Nami said but tried to not sound too eager. "I can sleep on the couch and you can take my bed, I meant use my bed."

Ray let out a chuckle before replied. "This is your house. I can sleep on the couch, or…" She can't spill the words out. She felt her cheeks started to blush. "…I mean if you need…someone…because you have nightmare of course…we can…I mean, I can…stay with you."

Nami eyes widened a little upon hearing that. She knew she undoubtedly can't sleep tonight. However, as much as it's odd and she didn't understand either but it seemed she could relax when the other woman around her.

"If you don't mind, I won't either." She stared down at her hands.

* * *

Ray was sitting on the sofa near Nami's bed. Since it would be awkward if they sleep on the same bed she decided to sleep on the sofa. That way she could still keep watch the other woman. Fortunately she's wearing suit and pants today if it was dress she doubt she could rest let alone sleep.

Nami's trying to close her mind, but she can't. She felt the fear slowly creeps up on her. She changed her position to her side and tried to sleep but gain no success. She turned back to lay on her back. Her breath slowly became heavier. She didn't like this feeling. She should drink her beer. She startled as the mattress creaked and realized Ray was laying beside her. She's looking at her.

Ray noticed the change in the other woman. She must be scared again. The only thing she wants to do right now is reach the woman and hug her. She took a breath and shut her mind off for it will try to stop her. She then stood up and went to the bed. Once she's inside the blanket she glanced at the woman beside her. "Try to sleep."

Nami was surprised when she felt Ray's hand reached her and held it. She glanced at the woman and saw she had shut her eyes. She closed her eyes and suddenly she felt the fear disappeared. She felt safe with the other woman beside her and her hand on her. She inhaled a breath and let the sleep took her.

* * *

Okay, hope you like the story. Thank you for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the review guys, it really made me happy to know what you think. Chichay12, I'll make another scene and leave it to your imagination, look forward to it ;D Yeah I tought the same too janedoe, but she has to gain Ray's trust first :D Urodnem, don't worry I have the scene ;) I'd thought about it but don't know whether I should make it or not but you had suggested it so I'll go with the idea ^^**

**Thanx Umi chan, I'll try my best ;) but I'm sorry to tell you they need something to trigger their feeling, because our pairing both were stubborn woman :D**

**Okay, this is the update. Hope you enjoy it. All mistakes were mine and I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ray opened her eyes and blinked before turned at the table clock. The clock showed a quarter past five. It's still early but she always wakes up early in the morning. However today she felt her eyelids resisted to lift open as she had only slept for two hours and half. She could finally sleep around three for the other woman had awoken at past midnight. She then turned her gaze to her side and saw Nami's sleeping figure. She realized their hand still connected under the blanket. Decided that maybe she can do her work, for her dismay she has meeting today and she hasn't check the data her secretary had prepared for her yet, she let out a sigh and softly released Nami's hand. She slowly pushed her body up and leaned back into the headboard. She turned the bedside lamp on her side on and reached her bag. She pulled out the tablet and her glasses and started her work.

She focused on her work for minutes until she heard mumbles. She immediately put the tablet on the nightstand and leaned toward the other woman. Nami was breathing fast and roughly, she's mumbling.

"Nami," She touched her temple and felt sweat wet her hands. She had nightmare again. She leaned down and whispered softly in her ear. "Ssh, it's just a dream. Just a dream." She grabbed Nami's hand with her other hand and squeezed it. "You're here and you're fine. It's just a dream Nami."

She saw Nami's breathe slowly calmed and she stopped her mumbling. It pained her to see the other woman suffer. She wiped the sweat on her temple with her shirt sleeve and staring at the sleeping woman. "You are stupid and stubborn woman."

* * *

Nami opened her eyes stretched her arms and legs and staring at the ceiling. She had a dream last night. Her nightmare of course, but she had heard Ray's voice in her dream. Was that a dream? She then looked at the clock and saw a black jacket suit on the back of sofa. So Ray's here. She then remembered the night before, Ray had stayed with her. On her bed. She inhaled as she thought of it. 'Get a grip Nami', she shook her head. Where's Ray anyway?

She pushed the blanket off her body and get off the bed. As soon as she opened her bedroom door smell of coffee greeted her. She walked toward the kitchen and saw Ray was standing behind the counter cooking. She stopped her feet and takes a look at the woman. Ray has her hair tied up in a bun. Her silk shirt sleeves rolled up at her elbow. What surprised her the most was her move. There's no useless move in her movement. She's like a real chef. She didn't lie then when she told her she can cook. She couldn't help but smiled slightly.

Ray turned around brought the pan with her. She then realized Nami's standing on the other side of the counter. "Hey, good morning. I hope you don't mind I use your kitchen again."

"Morning, nah, that's okay. I don't very often use the kitchen stuffs anyway." She yawned and sat on the counter chair. "What do we have for breakfast?"

"Since I only found rice, eggs, onion, carrots, and, beers," She cocked her eye at her and continued. "So I made omelet."

Nami let out a laugh and put her elbows on the countertop. "That's really nice of you." She was about to take the cup but Ray slapped her hand. Frowned she looked at the other woman.

"Brush your teeth first."

"Really?" She let out a sigh as Ray raised an eyebrow. "What about you? Had you?"

Ray shrugged her shoulders. "No. But this is not my house, and I didn't bring my toothbrush."

"Good point." She stood up reluctantly and heading the bathroom.

While waiting for the other woman Ray did the dishes and cleaned the sink. She's drying the dishes when Nami approached her.

"Here, you can use this."

She looked down from Nami's face to a new toothbrush and a clean towel. She dried her hand with kitchen towel and took the brush and towel from her. "If I don't know better I'll think you have spare toothbrush for someone."

"What?" Nami felt her cheeks flushed slightly and glanced over at the other woman. A grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Great. Tease me, I won't mind at all." She made a pouting face put a hand on her chest

Ray laughed and patted her shoulder as she passing her. "I will." She then left the other woman and laughed again as she heard Nami's mumbling 'very lovely'.

Finished the brushing she knitted her brows as she thought whether she threw the used toothbrush or not. She decided to just put it in the cup with Nami's and left the bathroom. She went to Nami's bedroom and did her makeup. She only came to Nami's apartment for a day and she had used her kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. Finished the makeup she grabbed her things and left the room. She put her bag on the couch and walked toward the counter.

"I thought you had yours already."

"Nope, I'm waiting for you. Here." Nami offered the cup to Ray and felt her heart fluttered a little as their hands brushing. 'You had slept holding her hand Nami'. Now she felt embarrassed thanks to her mind.

Ray noticed the woman beside her was quite. "What's wrong?"

"I," She played with the spoon in her hands. "...want to thank you, I meant for last night. That was embarrassing I know. Sorry."

Ray wanted to touch her arm but pushed the thought away. She didn't want to overstep their relationship. With their staying together last night, she realized something was starting to change inside her and it scared her a little. However she also realized that the other woman was trying to close herself. She knew Nami and she will definitely push anyone else away.

"That wasn't embarrassing. You had through something not every people did and you had survived it. It wasn't your fault you have the nightmare. It was a sign your body send to you to tell you that you need to leave it behind, to not think about it. Don't blame yourself Nami."

Why did this woman know her more than herself? To tell the truth she blamed herself that she had failed to protect herself. She let the man takes control of her. She's a police officer but she couldn't protect herself. How can she protect the civil? If Owen and the other didn't come at time maybe she's killed, but get raped before undoubtedly. She couldn't forgive herself because of it. And she had made her friends worry, Asahi, Hinata, Abigail and the woman sat beside her now. She hates it if she's being a burden for everyone.

"Nami," Ray reached the small woman and caressed her back.

Ray's touch broke her thought. She let out a small sigh and let the word out. "I just don't want to be a burden."

"You aren't a burden Nami."

"I supposed to be able to protect myself." She snapped and immediately regretted it. "Ray I'm sorry."

Ray pulled back her hand to her side. "It's okay. Let's eat."

They eat in silence. Nami wanted to slap her head for get angry. She was angry with _herself_ not the woman beside her. Ray had stayed for her, helped her and she had snapped at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I will think the same if I was you. I'm sorry I didn't think about your job."

They once again fell into silence. Nami cleared her throat and broke the silence. "You really can cook. This tasted great."

Ray shook her head and chuckled. "I told you."

She let out a chuckle relief that the tense decreased. "So I guess I have a private chef from now?"

"Well I'll consider it." She said pretended to think. "I'll make sure you eat greens. Only a bottle of beer a day. No more taking order." She glanced over at the other woman and chuckled as she saw her grimace face.

"As much as I appreciate your healthy program but no thank you." She put her hands up crossing it.

"That's a shame." She said cocking her head and joined her laugh. When their laughter died she turned at Nami. "Promise me you won't push your friends away."

She took a deep breath and turned at Ray nodding her head. "I promise."

* * *

She's soaking in sweat as she punched the sand bag. After Ray left the apartment she found nothing to do. She ended up watching the TV until she found it's boring and she decided to do practice. She's glad she did because she once again felt the flame of angry took her. She punched and kicked and punched until she completely released her anger. She did push up one hundred times and sit up two hundred times.

Felt her body flushed and her muscles tired. She laid down on the carpet breathing in and out as the needy of oxygen increased. The last night event popped in her head. Why did Ray's presence make her comfortable and calm her body? Was it because she loves her? Perhaps because of that.

It's been years since she felt her touch and she had missed it. Her skin, her scent, her laugh, her warm gaze. Shit, what the hell she's thinking. '_She's your friend Nami for God's sake_'. She shook her head but blushed nonetheless. A knock on the door took her attention but she ignored it. However the fourth knocks finally made her pushed her body up from the floor. She took a peek and saw Asahi and Hinata were standing outside. She slid the deadbolt back and unlocked the door. She opened the door and greeted her friends.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you." Asahi said and looked at the red-face woman before her. She's panting and sweat covered her body. Her companion seemed has the same thought as she asked.

"Why are you blushing, and sweaty? Wait, are we interrupting something?"

Without thinking Nami answered. "Yes." She's doing her training after all, well she was taking a break now actually. She frowned though as Asahi's eyes widened slightly and said awkwardly, and Hinata gave her a cocky grin.

"Okay."

"Well, good luck Nami."

She rolled her eyes, they must have been thinking the other thing. "I was practicing."

"You what!?" Asahi's eyes bulged with surprise.

"That's my Nami." Hinata said beaming.

"Not that pervert thing you were thinking! I was doing training, for my muscles. Really guys?"

"That's a shame." Hinata said.

"Whatever. What are you doing here anyway?"

"For dinner, what do you think, come on I'm hungry." Hinata said and passed the sweaty woman.

Asahi shrugged her shoulders and offered a smile as she passed Nami. "Take shower quickly. I'm starving."

Nami sighed and turned around closed the door behind. It seemed everyone was using her apartment freely, without bothering to ask her first.

"So, how are you doing?" Hinata asked between her chewing.

"Fine. Boring actually." She finished her fried rice and took the salad.

Asahi glanced over at the small woman and asked. "How about the case? Heard something?"

"They got the kidnapper, though they missed the Russian man." Abigail had told her about the case when they talked on the phone this noon. She said the other detectives wanted to visit her but she told her it was unnecessary for she will back next week. After the call she got call from Owen and Leon. She had turned her phone off when she did the undercover and forgot to turn it on she realized it today.

"I heard from Leon the FBI was looking for him."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry Nami, they will take care of him." Asahi said and reached her friend's hand but knitted her brows when Nami pulled her hand to her. "Nami what's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing." She said staring at her salad.

"You know I can tell when you're lying. What's wrong Nami?"

Hinata stopped her chewing and turned at her older friends. She had noticed that too. Nami was hiding something from them.

"I…don't like to be touched." She answered with barely audible voice.

"What do you mean?" Asahi furrowed her brows.

"I have…" What was the phobia name again? Abigail had told her earlier. Yeah, she took Ray's advice and decided to tell the other woman about her condition, and she was glad she did. Abigail told her she will bring sleeping pill.

"Haphephobia." Hinata finished the sentence. "People who had experience being abuse or rape have the phobia, they're afraid of touch or being touched."

"Nami," Asahi felt her ached hearing that. She wanted to punch the bastard for did such thing to her friend.

"I'm fine. I just…need time. But I'll be fine." Well that what was Abigail had said. She needs to trust the people around her again and then maybe she will recover from the phobia.

"Really?" Asahi asked skeptically.

Nami nodded her head and smiled a little. She didn't like to make her friend worry. But Ray had her promised to not push her friends away.

"We'll help you through this." Hinata said reassuringly.

"Thanks guys."

A knock on the door made the three turned around. Nami felt her heart fluttered a little as the thought of it maybe was Ray. She stood up and walked toward the door. However she felt disappointed a little as she found Abigail standing before the door.

"Hey, I brought your pills." She put the plastic bag up smiling.

Nami felt a guilty at the thought she just had moment ago. "Thanks. Sorry for bothering you."

"I told you don't thank me."

"Come in." She motioned the other woman to follow her. "They are my friend Asahi and Hinata. This is Abigail, chief of medical examiner."

Abigail smiled at Nami's friend. "It's nice to meet you two. Nami had told me a lot about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you doctor." Asahi stood up and smiled back.

"I hope good talk. Nice to meet you too doctor." Hinata stepped beside Asahi and greeted the doctor. She had heard about her from Leon.

"Of course the good. And call me Abigail." She smiled and turned at Nami. "Well, I'll leave then. I just want to give you the pill. Take it before you go to bed. And no alcohol."

Nami let out a chuckle and replied. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Okay then. It's nice to meet you two. Hope can see you again."

"It's nice to meet you too Abigail. We should have lunch or dinner together."

"Yeah." Hinata added.

"I'd love it. Okay Nami, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." She then followed the doctor to the doorway. "Be careful."

Abigail nodded her head and spun on her heels. Nami closed the door and heading the counter.

"You have a problem with sleep?" Asahi asked the small woman as soon she settled her butt on the chair.

"Yeah, but don't worry I have it solved now." She put the bag up and smiled. Well she had another way or person actually to solve it.

"Why don't you tell us?" Hinata said putting her chopsticks down on her plate.

"Well it wasn't a big deal." It's a lie though. "Plus I don't want to bother you."

"You won't be a bother Nami." Asahi said. Sometimes she wanted to slap the stubborn woman's head. They were friends for ten years for crying out loud. They will help her if she needs it.

"Yeah, I know. But it's okay now."

"Next time let us know." Hinata said to the older woman.

"I will, I promise."

"So you don't need us to stay tonight?" Asahi asked as she cleaned the counter.

"Nah, I'll be fine." She helped the older woman and threw the rubbish into the trash box.

"Have someone else?" Hinata asked nonchalantly while wiping the counter.

"What? Of course no." Nami replied and laughed nervously. She quickly turned around and washed her hands although she had done that earlier.

Hinata raised an eyebrow but hid the grin. She decided to let it go. As much as she wants to find out but it's her friend's privacy.

* * *

After the two left Nami plopped down on her couch and turned the TV on. However she didn't pay attention to the TV as her eyes will take glance at the wall clock every five minutes. After two hours passed and there's no knock on the door she decided to go to bed. She felt disappointed a little, just a little. Maybe she was busy, after all it was not like she will come every night just to keep watch on her. Turned the TV off she got off the couch and walked to kitchen. She's pouring water for drink her pills when she heard knocks. She didn't know she will this happy for hearing a knock. She quickly put the glass on the countertop and walked toward the door. She opened the door without bothering to take a peek.

"Ray," She tried to sound as if she's surprised when in fact she's waiting for her.

"Hi, sorry for bothering you at this hour."

"It's alright. Come in." She stepped back and tilted her head aside motioning her to get inside.

Ray walked inside and turned around at Nami. "Since you have limited food I bought you some cut vegetables and can fish."

Nami took the offered bag from her. "You shouldn't do this. I'll pay for it." She had planned to go to buy her supplies this evening but Asahi and Hinata came so she thought to go tomorrow instead.

"No, it's okay."

"No, it wasn't. I have to pay. First you cooked and now you had bought for me, I have to pay."

Ray chuckled and replied. "Okay then." She pulled out her wallet and gave the other woman the receipt.

"Wait a sec." She put the bag on the countertop and walked to her bedroom. "Please sit."

Ray walked toward the couch and sat down waiting for Nami. Seconds later she walked out her room and approached her.

"Here. Thank you."

She took the money and put it on her purse. "So, how're you doing?"

Nami sat down on the end of the couch. "Good. You have your dinner?"

"Yeah." She had dinner with Shane actually that's why she's late. "Glad to know you're doing good."

Nami nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah. Wanna drink something?"

"Tea is okay."

"Okay. Wait here." She walked to the kitchen and made tea for Ray. Finished the tea she grabbed her beer from the refrigerator and went back to couch. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She took the cup and had a smell of the aromatic beverage before sipped it. "Harrods, Darjeeling. I like this tea."

Nami opened the cup with her teeth and turned at her. "What? Who?"

Ray let out a giggle and turned at the woman. "This tea, Harrods. You didn't know what kind of tea you have?"

"Well I got it from my coworker, and never drank it before." She said sheepishly and took a long swig from the bottle. "So how's your work?"

"Like usual, signing paper, meeting, signing again, meeting again." She chuckled as Nami let out a laugh. "Actually…I'm going to California and after that Vegas for three days."

"Oh, tomorrow?" Nami won't deny the disappointment she felt at moment.

Ray nodded her head and hummed. If she can choose she didn't want to go now with Nami's condition but the meeting and ceremony were scheduled from months ago.

Nami rubbed the bottle and swirled the liquid inside. That means Ray won't come to visit her for three days. She glanced over the woman beside her and noticed that Ray didn't look happy either, or she thought. "I had wondered though, you are the owner of Hamilton and the President, so is that mean you do all the stuff yourself? I meant you running that big company yourself?"

Ray nodded her head again before replied. "Yup, but Andrew help me. Well most of my work is signing paper or project, check the progress, and meet the client. Sometimes I don't stay at Boston longer than a week."

She once again amazed by the ex diva. She must busy running that big company yet she had visited her and stayed with her. Although she must tired she stay just to keep watch on her until midnight or God knows maybe until morning. She suddenly felt a guilty to take the woman's time.

Ray noticed the other woman's stress. "But don't worry, I'm used to it. Besides, I like to talk to you. I need refreshing too." She smiled at Nami hoped can decrease the guilty.

"Still, sorry for bothering you."

Ray touched the other woman's arm and squeezed it. "Trust me when I say you won't be a burden. You're my friend and that was friends do, help each other."

Nami didn't know which one was pained her, she being a burden or Ray's word that they are friend. 'Aren't you?' her mind stated the matter-of-fact. She took a long swig then smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Anyway, you should rest. It's late." She regretted the words as soon it slid out from her mouth. "You, think you could manage to sleep, tonight?"

"Yeah, I have…shit." She slapped her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Ray turned her body to face the woman.

"Abi gave me pills but I shouldn't drink beer." She cursed herself mentally.

"Abi?" She knitted her brows.

"She's my friend, a doctor. A medical examiner actually. I told her that I have a problem with my sleep and she gave me sleeping pills."

"Oh," Ray dropped her gaze down but then looked up as Nami continued.

"But now I couldn't take it because I had drunk beer."

"I told you not to drink." She said to the stubborn woman and saw her grimaced and smiled sheepishly. "Well if you need a companion I won't mind."

"Really?" Nami said quickly but then cleared her throat. '_God, calm down Nami, don't embarrass yourself_'. "I meant thank you."

Ray chuckled looking at the woman's nervousness. She watched as the small woman rubbed her head through her hair and grabbed the empty bottle then stood up. The corner of her lips turned up slightly upon seeing Nami's embarrassed.

"Let's sleep then." Her eyes widened as she realized the words. "I meant let's go to, sleep." She let out a nervous giggle and took or rather grabbed the empty cup from Ray and half ran half walked toward the kitchen. She felt like fifteen high school girl nervous for the first date. '_For God's sake Nami get a grip on yourself_'.

* * *

"You can wear this. It's not fancy PJs but better than sleeping in your dress." She offered two sweat pants, thigh length short and long so the woman can choose, and baggy T-shirt. Ray was wearing a knee long dress so she thought she may need something comfortable for sleep. However she didn't have PJs since she prefer to sleep with sweat pants, long or short, and tank top.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you." She took the short pants and the T-shirt and giggled as she saw Nami's blushing slightly. "I'll change my clothes."

Nami waited while the diva changing her clothes. She's pacing beside the bed since it would be awkward if she waits on the bed, but she didn't know what to do. She bit her finger nail and walked back and forth like an iron. She stopped her pacing and turned around as she heard the door opened. She's staring at Ray mesmerized. With Ray's height the pants exposed extensive surface of her legs, and the baggy T-shirt made her look cute.

"Not good?" Ray was aware of the other woman's gaze.

"No. No, I meant it looks good on you." Nami said quickly and swallowed a breath.

"Thanks." She said and walked toward the bed. She put her dress and jacket on the sofa with her purse. She then turned around and saw the smaller woman was standing on the opposite side rubbing her hands.

Nami looked up and found the other woman was staring at her, the corner of her lips curled up slightly. "So, let's, sleep." She took a breath and lifted the blanket.

Ray was staring at the ceiling for a while. She decided to wait until the woman beside her fall asleep and get sleep. However she could hear Nami's normal breathe it means she hasn't fallen asleep yet. Nami then suddenly broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

Ray hummed but didn't turn her gaze at the woman.

"Why did you leave after the concert?" She had the question for eight years, from the day Ray had left Japan. She always wonders why she had left right after the concert. The other woman didn't answer the question immediately. After moment she almost thought the woman was asleep but then Ray replied.

"I got a letter from my grandfather the day we broke up."

_Flashback_

_She leaned into her desk crying. No, they can't over like this. She needs to tell Nami, she didn't and wouldn't ever betray her. She turned around to follow the brown-haired girl but stopped as a tall man entered her dressing room. _

_"It's been a long time, Miss."_

_Suddenly her sobs stopped. Hearing the voice she feels shiver creeping up her body. "Albert, what are you doing here?"_

_After eight years didn't saw the man he has grown grey hair. He looks older than eight years ago when she left the house. His figure and eyes didn't change though, the sharp eyes but it hides a warm gaze for some people he cares of. He smiled and walked toward her._

_"You've grown up to a beautiful girl."_

_She couldn't help but smiled slightly. She had thought him as her own family back there. After Andrew left the house he would always take her to nice place and played with her. However as she grew up and could understand her surroundings she blamed him, partly, to help grandfather. After that she put some distance with him, but she knew his care for her never change._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_He pursed his lips into thin line and pulled out a white envelope from his jacket suit and gave her. Frowning she took the envelope and saw him nodded his head. She opened the envelope and pulled out a folded paper. She read the paper and slowly she felt tears watering her eyes._

_"I'm sorry, but you have to go back to Boston. He needs you. No, your family needs you." _

_"Why this happened?" She lifted her gaze from the paper in her hands to the old man before her._

_"That's a long story but I promise I'll tell you. You deserve to know the truth."_

_She palmed her head and let out a sob. It feels like her heart doubled its pain. First Nami and then this. Oh my God Nami. How do she explain this to her? _

_"You had met Andrew?"_

_The question stopped her sob and she frowned. "Andrew? He's here?"_

_"Yes. I told him about you when we meet couple months ago." _

_He then stepped forward and touched her shoulders. "I wished I can offer you another choice but I'm afraid can't. You have to go back immediately. I had prepared for the ticket, and about your property I can do it if you want."_

_Albert then turned around and left the room. She closed her eyes, she didn't have another choice did she? _

_Andrew is here, in Japan? Where? Why didn't he come to her? _

_Her eyes snapped open as the realization hit her. Oh my God, is he…? She ran toward the door and down the corridor and pressed the down arrow forcefully and stepped in the elevator._

_As soon the elevator doors opened she ran toward the room before the end of the corridor. She pushed the door opened and burst in. Shirota was standing beside his desk putting some folders in his bag. He looked up at her and knitted his brows. _

_"Ray, what's wrong?"_

_She ran toward him and threw herself on him. She didn't need to utter a word as she felt he put his arms around her. She remembered his scent. She had felt something when he's around her. Although she didn't recognize him but her body did._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" They were sitting on the couch after she stopped her crying. She looked at him as he's staring at his hands._

_"I don't have the courage, I guess." He let out a sigh and continued. "I don't know if you're still angry at me."_

_"I was. For years I had hated you for leaving me in that big house alone."_

_He then turned his gaze at her. "I'm sorry. For leaving you."_

_"I understand what you felt, after all I left the house too." They let out a chuckle and she added. "You know about it?"_

_"Yeah, Albert told me. That's why I came to look for you. You don't have to do it."_

_"We have no choice." She sighed and looked back at him. "I'll go next week."_

_"I'm sorry. It seemed I own you many apologies."_

_She let out a chuckle. "I'll make list of that."_

_He laughed a small laugh but then his expression changed. "How about her?"_

_Her smiled died at the mention of the small girl. "We broke up. Today."_

_His eyes widened with surprised. "What!?"_

_"She saw you walked out from my hotel room. We fought and, broke up." She shrugged her shoulders._

_"Cassie I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."_

_"That add another list." She smiled bitterly._

_"I can talk with her. I'll explain that it's just misunderstanding."_

_Another time she will agree with the idea but now thing get more complicated. She shook her head slightly before replied. "Explain to her that you are my brother, that we've been living separately so I didn't recognize you, that we're from Boston, son and daughter of Hamilton, and now I have to go back because I'm the owner of that big company? I doubt she will believe you."_

_He leaned back into the couch let out a sigh. "You have the point. I won't either if I was her."_

_They sat in silence for moment before Andrew asked. "So what will you do?"_

_She took a deep breath and answered the question. "I want to end my career and leave the country. Maybe next week."_

_He reached her arm and squeezed it gently. "I'll arrange for your last concert. You need press conference?"_

_"No, I don't think I can answer all the question." She shook her head._

_"Concert then. I'll talk to Sarukawa about this." _

_She nodded her head and smiled slightly. "Thanks."_

_He pulled her and hugged her. Even though he can't make the other girl believes him but he will make sure they have a talk. He will make sure his little sister, now grown up girl, has her happy ending._

_Present_

"That's why you had the concert suddenly." Nami's voice broke the silence.

"I didn't have much time."

She wanted to ask about the sudden issue but hold it, it was Ray's privacy. She rubbed her hands again and felt the words caught in her throat but she pushed it out. "Andrew had told me that he's your brother the day we met at your company building. I'm sorry."

She heard no reply from Ray so she decided to continue. "I'm sorry I had doubted you for your brother. I was stupid to left you and didn't let you explain." She looked at the woman beside her. "I'm sorry."

Ray inhaled a breath and replied. "That was a past now. We can't change it." She couldn't say the word for in fact she hasn't forgiven the other woman yet.

Nami turned her gaze at the ceiling. "Yeah, you're right. We can't."

Ray took another breath and said softly. "Let's sleep. You need to rest."

"You too."

The next minutes they were just lying without saying any word. Nami wanted to sleep but she felt her mind won't let her. If she's alone she will burst into cry but she can't when the other woman was beside her.

Ray noticed the other woman lying beside her was regretting herself. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to reassure her but at the same time she couldn't. Right now Nami didn't need another stressful thing. She moved her hand and reached the other woman's. She gave a gentle squeeze to reassure the small woman that she will be here with her, although they aren't couple like before.

"Try to sleep."

* * *

Ray couldn't make her eyelids slip close. She could only stare at the ceiling above her let her mind and heart battling their battle inside her. She's confused, with her own feeling. It seemed the woman beside her slowly but surely invades her mind. Not only her heart but her mind. And the thought of it scared her. Scared that she will forgive her and love her again like before, but only for be doubted and betrayed in the end. She didn't want to feel those feelings again. In her life everyone she loves will eventually leave her. No matter how much she gives her love they will always leave her. Her mother, her father, her brother and the woman beside her. Andrew had come back again however it didn't change the fact that he had left her and the feeling of abandon she felt and also the lonely childhood she had passed through. She just wanted to be loved for once, by the person who really loves her and won't ever abandon her. Is that too much to ask?

She closed her eyes tried to calm herself, however, she snapped her eyes open as Nami suddenly gripped her hand strongly. She turned at the woman and saw she has bad dream again. She leaned aside toward Nami but she pulled her hand off and waved her hands in the air like she's struggling to free herself from something.

"Let me go…get off of me!"

She sat up and reached the woman, but Nami's hand pushed her back. "Nami, shh…it's just a dream." She tried to pull the other woman but Nami's hand kept pushing her back.

Nami suddenly stopped her struggling and started to sob. "Don't go…please…don't leave me Ray…I'm sorry…"

Ray stared down at the sobbing woman before her. She gulped the air and closed her eyes as her heart sunk hearing the broken voice. She never thought that the other woman will break after she left her. She must blame herself for their break up.

Ray opened her eyes and laid back beside the sobbing woman. She pulled Nami against her and hugged her. She whispered softly on her forehead. "I'm sorry Nami. I'm sorry."

For the next hours she couldn't sleep. Nami's sobbing died and now she's sleeping peacefully in her arms. To tell the truth she didn't know what to do. Seeing the struggle woman broke her heart yet the trauma of past tied her and kept her from trust anyone.

She let out a frustrating sigh and decided to do something to distract her mind or she will explode. Slowly she pulled back from the cuddle and get off of the bed. It still dark outside an hour until dawn, she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. She decided to make breakfast for Nami and then cook something so the woman doesn't have to cook for the rest of the day. Hours later when she finished the cooking she cleaned the kitchen and the living room. The sun had finally shown up itself when she finished the cleaning. She went back to the bedroom and grabbed her bag and jacket. She took a glance at the peacefully sleeping woman on the bed. She stepped forward and stood beside the bed. She rearrange the blanket to covered her body and caressed her cheek. She took a deep breath and stood back. She then left the room and put a note on the countertop under the plate and walked toward the door.

The crisp cold morning air greeted her as she stepped out the apartment building. She walked toward the black sedan parked not far from the stair. Her bodyguard, Saitou gets out the car and opens the door for her. She stopped beside the car when she heard her phone rang. She pulled out the phone and gulped as she saw the name. Shane.

She pressed the answer. "Hi, good morning."

'Good morning to you too. Sorry for call you this early.'

"No, it's okay. What is it?"

'I just want to hear your voice, you're going this morning right?'

"Yeah."

'So, you're packing now?'

She took a deep breath before replied. "Yeah, I'm packing now. Shane, I'm sorry I've to go, Andrew's calling for me."

'Okay. Have a nice trip Ray. I'll miss you.'

"Thanks. I'll call you later." She pressed the end call and get in the car. She leaning back into the seat closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as the car starting to move.

* * *

Nami rubbed her eyes and opened it. Warm orange light filtered through the curtain and brightened the room. It's morning already. She let out a sigh and perked up onto her elbow, she'd slept using Ray's pillow. Where's she? She turned at the sofa and felt her heart sunk a little as she saw the bag and clothes were replaced by the clothes Ray had worn last night. She felt disappointed couldn't see the woman but her mind reminds her that Ray has flight this morning.

She finally got up and left the bed. She walked toward the kitchen and stopped beside the counter as she saw her breakfast on the countertop. She knitted her brows as she notice a piece of paper under the plate. She took the note and read it.

_I'm sorry I've to go, I have flight at 8. You looked sleep peacefully so I didn't have a heart to wake you. Eat something healthy, I made some for you. And don't drink beer before take the pill. I'll call you later. ~R~_

She smiled or rather grinning as she reread the note from her. She went to the refrigerator opened it and saw home cooking inside the tap ware. Closed the refrigerator she went back to the kitchen counter and sat on the chair. She's grinning like a fifteen high school girl got a first love letter. She had missed the woman already.

Suddenly the grin faded and she put her head in her palms. Without knowing it she had replaced the friendship with romantic feeling, with love. '_Oh fuck. What should I do?_'

* * *

Besides the former couple there's one person who got frustrated at the early hour. Shane was leaning into the seat behind the wheel inside his car in front of the white apartment building. One hand gripped the wheel and the other lying limp on his side holding his phone. After Ray had left the night before he didn't know why but his gut telling him that the woman was hiding something from him. He decided to follow her car and he was led to this big apartment building. He didn't recognize the building. He saw his fiancé heading inside and debated himself if he should go inside. He decided to wait it's possible she just visiting her friend. However minutes turned into hours but she didn't appear from the building. He thought to call her but pushed the thought away. He waited the whole night didn't close his eyes for just a second. The sun had shown itself from the horizon when finally she walked out the building. He then decided to call her. He watched her from distance inside his car as she grabbed the phone and answered it. He felt his throat tightened as she lied to him. She never lied to him before. His eyes never left the woman as she gets in the car and then left the building.

He released his grip on the wheel and rubbed his temple as he tried to swallow the tears back.

* * *

Thank you for reading, hoped you like it ^^

Well thing was getting complicated from now, so just prepare yourself ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the update. The reviews for the last chapter made me happy and grinning all day :) Thanks guys, really love you. So this is the scene I promised, part one ;**

**Again, again, I don't own any characters from Mendol. All mistakes were mine. Hope you like this one ;)**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Hi, Tom." She greeted her neighbor.

"Hey, sist. Running?"

"Yeah. How's your school?"

"Sucks."

She let out a laugh. "Don't worry we all think the same. Say hello to your mom."

"Okay sist. Oh, wait,"

She turned at the college boy, holding the door with her hand. "What's up?"

"I see your friends visit you lately."

"Yes," She looked at the boy who's rubbing the back of his neck and said shyly.

"They're pretty. Well, maybe, sometimes, you can invite me?"

"I will if you get all of your credits for this therm." She leaned into the door frame and let out a chuckle as the boy wrinkled his nose and let out a groan.

"You like my mother."

"I'm your sister."

"Fine, but promise me you'll invite me sometimes."

She nodded her head and chuckled as the boy made a 'yes' pose. "Now go, help your mother."

"Thank you sist, you're the best. Anyway, ma said you should come for dinner sometime."

"Okay, don't forget my hello." She shouted as the boy jogging down toward his house and waved his hand. She just smiled and entered the apartment building.

She grabbed beer from the refrigerator and threw herself on the couch. It's noon so she can drink a little. After took a big gulp she put the bottle on the table and reached her phone. Every day she will get call or message from Asahi, Hinata, Abigail, Leon and sometimes Owen. It wasn't like she got bad injury so they have to call her every day to check on her. Though it makes her happy to know that she has friends that care for her. Anyway talk about person who cares about her, Ray also will call her every night around nine or ten o'clock. It was like their night schedule before go to sleep. Sometimes she sent her message at day asking her if she has her meal.

She felt disappointment a little as she saw there was no message for today. Well she will fly back from Vegas today so maybe she was inside the plane or busy. She grinned slightly at the thought that she will meet the other woman again. 'She's your friend remember?' her mind told her for the hundreds time. '_So what? I can't feel happy for seeing my friend now?_' she rolled her eyes at her mind. Sometimes she thought maybe she needs to see psychiatrist, because it seems her mind likes to argue with her.

She thinks to call Asahi but remembered the designer told her that she has work late today. Hinata is in Ottawa with Shane now, she said about meeting client or something. She blew a breath and grabbed her beer. Finished the beer she pushed her body up and heard knock. She knitted her brows and headed the door. Through peek hole she saw Abigail was standing on the other side. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey," she greeted the tall woman.

"Hi. I brought pizza!" She put the box up and grinning.

"Have I ever told you I love you before?"

"Many times. C'mon I'm starving."

She chuckled and stepped aside so the doctor can enter inside. "How's your job? Got case today?"

Abigail put the pizza box on the table and sat down on the couch. "A high school teacher was murdered and the murderer was his fiancé's father."

"What a complicated family issue. Wanna drink something?"

"Beer is good. Yeah, but Owen was grumpy today." She pulled off her leather jacket.

She grabbed a bottle of beer and coke and walked toward the couch. "Isn't he every day?"

Abigail let out a laugh and took the bottle from the other woman. "Yeah, but today was worst."

"Got a period maybe." She laughed and Abigail chuckled.

After took a sip of her beer she looked at her friend. "How about you? You looked better now."

"Yeah, thanks to you." She smiled at the doctor.

She patted her knee and smiled back. "You're welcome. Let's eat."

* * *

Ray stepped off the elevator and walked toward the black door on her right side. She had returned from Vegas today and went to her house only to put her luggage then headed Nami's apartment. She thought to just call her but since she has present for the officer woman so she decided to visit her apartment. Honestly she wanted to see the other woman as well. Stood in front of the door she knocked. She's smiling a little at the thought of meeting the small woman. However her smile faded as the door pulled open and a woman showed up.

"May I help you?"

She stared at the beautiful woman before her for seconds before replied. "Is Nami here?"

"Oh, you're her friend? I'm sorry, come in."

Ray looked at the woman and entered the apartment. She turned to her side as the brown-haired woman stepped beside her. Who is this woman?

"Have we ever met somewhere? You looked familiar." Abigail said to the gorgeous woman before her. Nami never mentioned before that she has a classy friend.

"I don't think we have. I'm sorry," She took off her sunglasses and extended her hand. "I'm Cassandra…"

Abigail gasped as she saw the woman's face. "Cassandra Hamilton!? Oh my God, you're Cassandra, that Cassandra?"

Despite her dislike she let out a smile. Just a little, you can't blame her for the other woman was inside Nami's apartment, and, was she wearing Nami's T-shirt and sweat pants? It looks like the T-shirt Nami gave her to wear the other night. '_Why did she wear those clothes? Who's this woman? What was she doing here?_' Her thought broke as the woman shook her hand.

"I love Hamilton's dresses." She was lucky to meet the half Japanese woman. Though the other woman was looking at her confused. "Oh, forgive my impoliteness. I'm Abigail Clark, medical examiner at BPD. Nami's friend."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. Nami had mentioned you before." So this is the Abi woman. She smiled a little at the tall woman, she was three inches taller than her, and pulled back her hand.

"The pleasure is mine. Let's sit. Nami is taking shower now. Want to drink something?"

Ray was surprised to hear the words but she hid it and offered a polite smile. "Tea is good."

"Okay, please sit." She motioned toward the couch but added as she saw the mess couch and table. "Oh sorry, do you mind the counter?"

"No, it's okay." She glanced over the mess of pizza boxes and beer bottles and coke can on the table and turned around.

Abigail went to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. She took cup from the cupboard and took the tea bag. "Sugar?"

"Two spoon please." Ray watched as the other woman took the cup and tea bag, it seemed she often came here. She didn't know why but she felt something knowing that the other woman knows well about Nami. 'That something is called jealous', her mind stated. She rolled her eyes mentally, '_Shut up._'

"Abi, you see my shocks?" Nami walked out the bathroom, she was sure she put her shocks in front of the bathroom door but now it disappeared.

"I put it with my laundry." She shouted back. She had spilled her beer over her dress and she's waiting for her washing dress.

Ray tried to focus her mind on the small paper bag in her hands pretending she didn't hear anything. Though the words filled her ears nevertheless.

Nami walked toward the kitchen and surprised as she saw the person who sat on counter chair. "Ray, you're back?"

Ray turned her gaze to the small woman. Her long hair was half dry, she's wearing tank top and short pants. Did she wear those clothes in front of all of her friends? She shook her head mentally and replied her. "Hi. Sorry I didn't call you today."

"No, it's okay." She walked toward the counter and sat beside Ray.

Abigail took a glance over at the two. Her small friend looks shy and nervous a little, while the Hamilton's owner was staring at her friend. The stem sound from the kettle broke her observation and she back to her task. She poured the hot water and took the cup with her. "Please be careful, it's hot."

Ray turned at the doctor. "Thank you."

Abigail offered a small smile. "You're welcome. Well I'll clean the living room so don't mind me."

"Sorry." Nami said to her older friend and offered an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry." She gave a wink and headed the living room to give them some privacy.

Ray of course saw the wink. She inhaled slightly and looked away. Unconsciously she took the cup forgetting that the cup filled by hot liquid, and the next second she let out a hiss as her skin met the hot cup.

"Are you okay?" Nami grabbed Ray's hand and brought it to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said felt embarrassed. '_For Christ's sake Ray pull yourself together._'

"You should be careful, it's hot." Nami let out a giggle and blew the slightly red fingers.

Abigail popped her head over the couch. She's picking crumbs on the carpet when she heard hiss and giggle. She tilted her head aside as she saw the sight. Nami's holding the other woman's hand. That's odd since her friend have the phobia of touch or being touched, even now she and her other friends Asahi and Hinata couldn't touch her. However, she's holding Cassandra's hand and didn't show any resistance. She knitted her brows. 'Is Cassandra…the_ woman_?' She must be the woman otherwise Nami won't touch her. She smiled slightly feels happy for her friend. 'Wait, didn't she engage to Morrison Co.'s CEO?' She had read their news back there. Her smile and happiness vanished as she realized it. She then inhaled and back to her task. Nami will tell her if she wants to.

"It's alright now. Thanks."

"Oh, yeah, you're welcome." She let off the hand and breathed out. She felt her cheeks blush.

She blew on the hot liquid and sipped it. She didn't want to admit it but she likes the tea. 'Come on Ray, really? You're thirty not sixteen years old girl.' She shook her head mentally, her mind was right this is stupid.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked the other woman, she's quite tonight.

"Nothing. Anyway, I brought you this." She handed Nami her present.

"What's this?" She took the small paper bag and looked up at Ray.

"Open it." She smiled upon seeing the other woman opened the bag with excitement.

It was a key chain with a brown bulldog holding a Heineken bottle. She took the key chain and put it up in front of her. "This is cute. Thanks. I like it."

"You're welcome. I saw it and thought about you."

"You saw dog and you thought about me? That's rude." She turned at the woman and gave her disbelieve face.

"Not the dog. The bottle." She giggled as the other woman raised an eyebrow. "I meant you always drink, so I thought it fits you. What?" She let out a laugh as Nami curled her lips down.

"Well lucky you I like it so I won't give it back to you."

"I knew you'll like it." She raised her brow and gave her cocky grin.

"You woman, are very dangerous." She put her elbow on the counter and leaned into it, she's facing the other woman. "Guess I should be careful?"

She leaned forward slightly smirked. "Yes, I am. And for your safety you should."

Nami let out a chuckle and cocked her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."

Abigail who sat on the couch reading her journals took glance at the women in the kitchen. Did they realize that they're flirting to each other? From their look nope, they didn't. She smiled slightly and turned back to her journal.

"Anyway, you look better, and, it seemed you won't have problem tonight." She referred to the _companion_.

Nami thought Ray's talking about the pills so she nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Ray cleared her throat to hide the disappointment. Wait, why did she disappoint? They're just friend so Nami spending time with anyone is not her business. Not her business. 'Then stop thinking about it'. She slapped her head mentally. "Okay then I should go." She stood up and took her bag.

"Thanks for coming. And for the present." She smiled her dimples smile and looked at the other woman.

Ray nodded her head smiling and turned around. Nami followed behind her. "Thank you for the tea. I like it." She said to the woman on the couch and nodded her head slightly.

Abigail put the journal on the couch and stood up. "You're welcome."

"I'll walk you." Nami said as she opened the door.

"No, I'm fine."

"It's okay. Besides it's late."

"O-kay, lead the way officer." Well at least Nami didn't forget her. She let out a giggle as Nami put her hand in front of her chest then bowed her head slightly. She followed her toward the elevator.

Abigail sat back on the couch. 'They definitely have no idea.'

* * *

'Just go and tell the receptionist.'

She heard Asahi's frustrating voice. "Are you sure? Don't I have to make appointment or something before?" Nami's pacing back and forth in front of the big building of Hamilton Co.

'Have you?'

"No, I haven't. I want to make surprise remember?"

"Then just go, and tell the receptionist. If you're lucky you can meet her." She rolled her eyes. For a 27 years old police officer her friend was sometimes like stupid high school girl if it comes to the ex diva.

"Okay fine, don't be angry. I just want to make sure."

'Yeah, good luck with your surprise. Say hello from me. Bye.'

She heard the line cut and stared back at her phone. "Geez, I'll ask the receptionist." She said to her phone and turned around but heard giggles from her left. "What?"

She watched as the office girls murmuring and walked away. She took a deep breath and walked inside the building. '_You can do it Nami._'

She thanked God and whatever above because Ray was in her office so she can meet her. She stepped off the elevator and looked around. She's in 28th floor for Ray's office was in the top floor of the building. She didn't have to search for the room though since there's only one big door before her. She walked toward the white wooden door while trying to calm herself. She couldn't help but remember the times when she gave the other woman surprises back there. It wasn't like she wants to make surprise like those surprises. Well it's still a surprise. 'So what's different? You want to give her surprise end discussion', her mind stated. She ignored her mind and approached the door. She took a deep breath and lifted her slightly shaking hand to knock the door but stopped. What should she say? She's passing the area so she thought to stop by?

She shook her head, no that was lame excuse. She's free so she wanted to say hello? No, that wasn't good either. It sounds like lover not friend. 'Just knock that damn door!'. "I know!" Why her mind sounds like Asahi now?

"Excuse me, are you Miss Nami?"

She startled and turned to her left. A woman with blue blouse and pencil skirt was staring at her. "Uh, yeah."

The other woman then smiled a little. "She's waiting for you inside. You can enter the room."

"Oh," That's it? She just needs to open the door and walk inside because Ray knows she's here? 'Duh. That's why the receptionist lady asked for your identity card.'

"Yes."

"Uh, okay, thanks." She watched as the other woman pressed her lips together trying to hold the grin. Great, she embrrassed herself twice in one day. Clearing her throat she grabbed the knob and opened the door.

She was amazed by the largeness of the room. It has three set of sofas, like three living rooms. And there at the bottom of the room in front of the huge glass window was big wooden desk. Ray was sitting behind the desk on a big President chair. She's wearing glasses and writing on something before her. She didn't know Ray wears glasses. Perhaps she usually use contact instead of glasses. She suddenly felt her palms wet. She took a breath and walked toward the desk.

Ray looked up as she heard footsteps. Her lips curled up as she saw the person. "Nami, you're here."

"Hi," Was what she could manage out from her mouth.

"Let's sit." She took off her glasses and put down her pen. She motioned the woman to sit on the sofa near her desk. "Why are you here? I was surprised when the lobby told me you are here."

Nami sat down on the sofa and offered a smile. "I just want to say thank you." She started to rub her hand.

"You can call me. You don't have to come here." It takes forty minutes from her apartment to here. "Why, you miss me?"

"What?"

She let out a chuckle as the other woman blushing slightly. She noticed she's rubbing her hands. It seems Nami has new habit when she's nervous.

"Stop teasing me." She said and looked down at her hands. Great she's nervous.

She took pity of the woman. "Sorry. So, how are you doing?"

She blew a breath before replied. "Fine. And you?"

"Me too. Thanks for asking" She didn't come to Nami's apartment yesterday so they didn't meet since two days ago. Just two days but she felt happy to see her.

"Anyway, I really want to say thank you. Because you, had helped me, after the case."

"No need to thank me. I just did what I can do." She smiled at her.

"So, there's another thing I wanted to ask actually." She dropped her gaze down but looked away immediately as she saw Ray's thigh length skirt. "I…want to…" She inhaled. "…ask you, for dinner…if you aren't busy, of course."

She bit her lip to hold her grin. "So you are asking me out? Like a date?"

"What!? No. I just…" She stopped as she saw Ray was giggling. "I'll leave. Bye."

She grabbed the other woman's wrist and pulled her back to the sofa. She let out a laugh. "I'm sorry. It's just, you're nervous. What's wrong?"

Nami rubbed her neck and smiling sheepishly. "I don't know."

"I won't bite. I promise." She laughed as Nami dropped her jaw and turned at her.

She let out a chuckle and felt more relax a little. Thanks to the woman beside her. "So?"

"The dinner? Of course, I'd love that. We can leave now."

"Okay." She smiled her dimples smile and watched as Ray walked toward her desk.

"Linda I'll leave now. If there's call for me just tell them to call back tomorrow." She said to her secretary and cleared her paper work. She locked her drawer and grabbed her jacket and purse. She then walked toward the waiting officer. "Shall we?"

"Yes milady." She smiled as Ray let out a giggle.

* * *

"I'm sorry I don't know what kind of restaurants you like." She rubbed her neck unconsciously as she felt the nervousness again. "Maybe we should change the place."

She grabbed Nami's arm and pulled her back. "It's okay Nami. This is nice restaurant too. Besides I can eat even the street shop food, remember I ate those foods you bought for me at the spring or the park."

"Yeah, you're right." She felt little sad remembering their dates years ago. Those were the happiest moments in her life. Her thought broke when Ray pulled her inside the Italian restaurant. Honestly she wanted to take her to nice restaurant, but she couldn't pay for high-class restaurant like the one Shane had invited her before. So she decided here. Like Ray had said it was nice restaurant too actually. And most importantly she didn't need to think about many spoons and forks and knifes.

They ordered same menu, dinner course. She eyed the restaurant and saw many couples. She turned around as the waiter brought wine for Ray. Since she can't drink alcohol she ordered juice instead.

"So, how's your work? You'll go somewhere?" She asked Ray after took her juice from the waiter.

"Like usual. Maybe two weeks later but not sure because there will be a party at my house next week." She said after took a sip from her healthy drink.

"Your birthday." She will always remember her birthday.

"Yeah, you'll come?"

"If you invite me yes."

"Of course you're invited." She put down the stemware on the table.

"Do I have to wear dresses?"

She let out a chuckle and replied the woman. "Well there's no dress code so you can wear whatever you want. But I highly recommend you not to wear suit."

"Because they will think I'm a waiter." She said and Ray nodded her head laughing.

Fifteen minutes later the waiters came with their meals. They ate their dinner and talked about their daily activity, well most was Ray since she didn't have something to share. It's been years since they have dinner together. After the case it seemed their distance slowly decreased. Now they can talk like a friend. They can make joke or teasing each other. For the first time since she set her feet on the big country she was glad she had come here.

They had finished their dinner and she drove Ray to her house. Ray had insisted they use her car since she can have her driver bring her car. She pushed down on the brake and stopped the car in front of Ray's house entrance. If they were dating this was the time the man will kiss the woman but since they aren't couple so she didn't know what to do. She drummed her fingers on the wheel and waiting for the other woman to break the silence.

"Wanna come inside? For coffee?"

She turned to face the woman. "Sounds good." She unbuckled her belt and get out the car. She followed Ray inside the house.

She's waiting for Ray in the living room. There're three living rooms actually. Two are next to the entrance door and the other one is at the other room, perhaps for private guess or family she guess. She's waiting at the inside living room. She looked at many pictures of Ray and Andrew and another family members. She let out a smile as she saw Ray's baby pictures. She never saw it before. She was cute.

"Why are you smiling?" Ray walked in the room.

"I like your baby photos. You're cute."

Ray sat down on the couch and watched as Nami stared the photos. "Thank you. But I don't really like it. I was chubby baby."

She laughed and turned around. "You're cute chubby baby."

"Shut up." She said to the laughing woman and turned her gaze as the servant came with their tea, for her, and coffee for Nami.

Nami took a seat beside Ray and watched as the young servant put down their cups. He dressed even better than the restaurant's where they had their dinner earlier. After the servant left them she took her cup and had smell of the black liquid. She never smelled this kind of coffee. She took a sip and let out a moan. "This is great. Much better than the coffee I've ever drunk in my life."

Ray let out a chuckle. "Glad you like it." She took her cup and took a sip.

"So you're living alone?"

"No, Andrew is living here to. And my grandfather. The servants and bodyguards."

"Oh," She never met Ray's grandfather though, she slightly wonders what kind of person the former owner of Hamilton is.

"How many people lives here? Because, I mean, you can make this place as hotel, seriously."

She let out a giggle. "I don't know. Around thirty or forty."

She didn't know which one makes her surprise, forty people lives together or Ray didn't know her housemates. "You don't know the number?"

"Well I only be here for rest. I know their face but I didn't meet all the servants or bodyguards. I just know mine."

"So you mean you have your private servants and bodyguards?"

"Yup. My personal bodyguard is Japanese though. He had helped me with my Japanese, oh and he went to Japan too."

"Really? I never knew that."

"Well, you didn't know my real identity back there." She felt a pang of guilty about the fact that she didn't really open herself to the other woman.

"You're right." She took a sip of her coffee and put the cup back on the table. "Isn't it uncomfortable to have people following you every where?"

"Don't ask. I didn't like it at first, when I was a child. But then I used to them. Besides I need them to protect me. You know with the title of Hamilton in my name of course I will be the target of the other company or 'enemy'."

Nami never thought about it before. Ray is the owner and President of Hamilton Co., the big company with God knows maybe billion dollar or more assets. It makes her the target if someone wants to take over the company or bring it down. Suddenly she worried about the other woman's safety.

She could sense the small woman was worrying her safety. "Don't worry. My bodyguards are well-trained. You can say they have same level with FBI or Interpol, or maybe better."

"Oh," She felt relief a little, but still the thought of Ray's life exposed to danger every day makes her worry.

Seemed the stubborn woman won't let it go. She reached her arm and gave a squeeze. "You need not to worry. Besides didn't I have police officer as my friend?"

She let out a snort before replied. "I'm new officer. I couldn't even protect myself." She said to her hands.

"You are now, but I believe someday you'll be a good detective. Because you're stubborn woman." She chuckled as Nami pouts. "Anyway, tell me about you. How did you become an officer? Does it mean you have American citizen now?"

Nami nodded her head. "Well that's a long story actually, but in short, I met a detective after I came here and he helped me get my citizen and enter the academy. I finished the academy last year and now as you know, a new police officer."

"He's a good detective then."

"Yeah, he is. He's like a big brother to me. You should meet him, he's very nice person."

She offered a smile at her. It makes her realize that there are many things they didn't know about each other. It seemed many things changed in these eight years. She shouldn't surprise though. "I want to meet him too."

"Maybe sometime. Anyway I should go. You must be tired."

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"No, you should take rest. You have work tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." She groaned a little and heard Nami chuckled. "When do you start your work?" she asked as they walked toward the entrance.

"The day after tomorrow. I'd missed kick someone's ass."

"Language." She said at the small woman. She never heard Nami curse before.

"Sorry. You know Police language."

She shook her head disbelieve. She didn't want to think about ten years later if Nami is a detective. She may curse every time she talks.

"Okay then. Thank you for the coffee."

"Thank you for the dinner too. I really enjoyed it. Maybe sometimes we can have dinner again. Or lunch."

"Count me in it." She smiled as Ray giggled. "Okay. Good night Ray."

"Good night Nami." She watched as the other woman gets in the car. She waved her hand when Nami giving her a wave before drove away. She then turned around and walked inside. She thought to take bath first and check her schedule. She was about to close the door when she saw car lights. Did she forget something?

She disappointed a little as she saw it was silver Mercedes-Benz. Shane's car. She waited as her fiancé get off the car. He smiled as soon he saw her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Hey to you too. Nami was here before, she just left." She decided to tell him the truth. She had lied to him lately and she still felt guilty about it.

"Oh, how's she?" He leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"She's doing fine." She said after the cheek kiss. "Come in."

"How's your meeting?" They are sitting in the living room where Nami was before.

"It went good. So tell me about California and Vegas?"

"Boring." She smiled as he let out a chuckle.

"Maybe I should go with you?"

She chuckled and nodded her head. "Yeah." Honestly she wishes it was the other person, but she pushed the thought away. "You had your dinner?"

"Yup. You?"

"I had dinner with Nami." She tilted her head slightly as he looked down at his hands on his lap and played with the key chain.

"Oh,"

After that he didn't say anything. She frowned a little. "Shane what's wrong?"

He let out a sigh and pushed the word out. "I want to ask you something, and, I need you to answer me honestly."

"Okay," She knitted her brows. Why did he look serious?

"Nami, she's your friend?"

"Yes,"

"You sure just friend?"

She suddenly didn't like where the conversation is heading to. "What do you mean?"

After a moment he replied. "It was her right? The girl you kissed back there before you came here." He turned her gaze to the woman beside him. He had asked it before about the girl but she won't tell him the truth. She just said it was her past.

She felt like something knocked the breath out of her. She stood up and rubbed her temple. She didn't want to lie anymore. He deserves to know the truth. "Yes, she is."

He pushed his body off the couch and stood beside her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I don't want you to think like there's something between me and her."

"So there's nothing between you two?" He looked down at the woman but she's avoiding his eyes.

What should she say? They are friend now, that means nothing between them right? But why she didn't feel it was the right answer. "Yes."

"Then why you lied to me?"

She jerked her head aside at him. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you that morning, at her apartment." He tried to hold his emotion. Honestly it feels like his fiancé betrayed him but he didn't want his emotion takes over him. "Why did you lie?"

Her throat tightened as she heard his voice cracked a little, he was trying to control his emotion. She stared at those green eyes which always look at her with warm gaze. However there's no warmth in there now. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you."

"If you two are friend why did you need to lie? You think I'll get jealous over your ex?"

Why did she lie to him? He was right, she and Nami are just friend, then why she lied? They only friend, like Nami had said. Nothing more nothing less.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"Of course not." Her eyes started to blur with tears.

"Then why you lied?" Seeing the tears he wanted to punch himself to bring it to her eyes, but he needs to know the truth.

"I don't know." She looked down at her hands. She then turned around but he grabbed her arm and spun her around. He grabbed her waist with his other hand and pulled her against him. He then leaned down trying to kiss her. Although they had agreed that they won't kiss until she tells him that she can love him. She pushed him away and slapped his cheek.

"Cassie I'm sorry. I…"

"You promised you won't kiss me until I tell you what I want."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that." He looked at the staring down woman. He then took a step forward toward her. "I'm really sorry...But I want you to know this,"

She looked up at him. For the first time her chest tightened for him as she saw his teary eyes.

"I can understand if you have another person in your heart. I can wait if you tell me to wait." He tried to keep the tears at bay. "No matter how long it will take I won't mind. If you want to end this just tell me."

She clenched slightly her fists so she won't break in front of him. This is the first time she heard his broken voice.

"Just…don't play with my feeling. You're my friend and I don't want to hate you."

She closed her eyes and let the tears out. This time she was the one who betrayed the other person in her relationship.

"Don't play with my heart." He swallowed back the tears and moved his heavy feet.

His words like a slap on her face. How could she play with this man's feeling? With his heart? Now she made him feels the feeling she had years ago. Feeling of betrayal. He didn't deserve it. What about her? What about Nami? 'You wanted to be loved for once, and the man had shown it to you. What else are you looking for? Remember Ray, you can't live inside your dream forever.'

"Shane wait," She ran toward him and grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't push you." He let out a bitter smile. "I shouldn't ask you in the first place. It's your privacy. I'm sorry." He cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears with his thumbs. "Sorry to make you cry."

It was her fault, she wasn't honest with him yet he was apologizing as if it was his fault. It was her fault but he's blaming himself. It made her feels like a jerk now. She covered his hands on her cheeks and looked at his eyes. Sad eyes.

"I don't know how long it will take," He's staring at her, searching something in her eyes. "But, I want to learn, I want to learn to love you...and," She let another tears out. "I want you to hold my heart. I want you to protect my heart."

He wiped the fresh tears and nodded his head. "Thank you." He pulled her into hug and kissed the top of her head. He finally let the tears free from his eyes. "Thank you."

She didn't know why but the tears keeps flowing out from her eyes. She should be happy for she can finally answer him, however, it feels like she had crushed her own heart.

* * *

She took a step backward. Another steps, and another until she could turn around and walked down the big living room. She gripped the small pack in her hand tightly to keep her from burst into cry. However, she failed to stop the tears as she walked out the big house. She gets in the car and put it in gear. She gripped the wheel and wiped the tears with the back of her hand but the damn tear was stubborn like her and keeps running down her cheeks.

Why was she crying? They are friend, just friend. She was the one who had proposed that so she has to deal with it. Whether she likes it or not.

* * *

Forgive me for wrote this drama T.T

Sometimes if the other person is a jerk it will be easy to choose, but if both are good-hearted person then you have to let your heart to choose for you. And Ray has to do that :)

Anyway thank you for reading :)

Note: Sorry for breaking your heart but I'll post one shot from this universe on One Shot collection, maybe tomorrow, and it's totally NamixRay ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank your for the reviews for the last chapter, thank you guys for still sticking with me :D You can blame me for breaking Shane's heart, omg what I'd done :( But don't worry I promise a happy ending for everyone in this story. **

**So this is the update, hope you like it ;) I don't own Mendol characters and all mistakes are mine and only mine.**

* * *

Chapter 8

She let out a groan and palmed her head as she walking toward the bullpen. She started her work again from today. God, she hates hangover. Since she saw Ray and Shane that night she would get drunk every night. Good thing was she didn't have her bad dream, but the headache is sucks. She turned to the right and entered the room.

"Morning," She greeted the detectives.

"NAMI CHAN!"

"Whoa, stop. Stop. Stop!" She put her hands up to stop the younger detectives from hugging her. She doesn't like hugging thing now.

"Why?" He frowned a little but lightened up. "You are back."

"Yeah," She looked over his shoulder at Owen and detective Brandon.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks," She said to detective Brandon and smiled at Owen. The other detectives in the room were clapping and greeting her. She couldn't help but smiling at them. Seconds later everyone were quite though.

"There's murder at the prison. Go."

She turned around and saw Lieutenant was standing behind her. He then turned his gaze at her.

"Welcome back officer Kawachi."

She straightened up her body and watched as the Lieutenant gave her a small smile and walked out the room.

"Okay, let's go. You too." Owen said to the detectives and then to his apprentice.

"Me?" She asked the older detective disbelieve. This is the first time she will join the investigation.

"Yeah, you. Let's go."

"Yes, sir."

They walked inside the prison building heading the prisoner chamber. Prisoners were shouting at them when they passing the chambers. Some were whistling when they saw her. She rolled her eyes mentally and followed the detectives. She suddenly feels sick as they entered the room. Brown reddish color colored the white wall, bed and floor. Usually she won't get sick seeing blood or victim body, but today she feels like she will throw her stomach content. The blood plus the hangover makes her sick.

"Jesus Christ, what's this, what happened?" Leon scanned the blood-colored room and walked toward the bed.

"Mike Brown, or well-known as Mikey, 51, he was found this morning lying on his bed dead." Brandon read the report file. He walked toward the bed and stood beside Leon. "Guess he lost most of his blood."

"Where's the body?"

"At healthcare."

Owen turned around and saw a fat man with uniform. The Prison Chief. "Can we see the body?"

"Of course. I thought she was your team."

"Yes she is." He had called Abigail and told her to come with her team. They must be doing the autopsy there.

"Okay let's go. What a busy morning, wasting my time."

Owen raised a brow and turned his head to his colleagues. "Remind me again why I hate this place."

"They're a shit ass." Leon said and put his fist up.

"Yeah," Brandon made the same and bumped Leon's fist. "Totally a shit ass."

"Let's go."

Leon started to walk but stopped and turned to his friend. "Nami chan what's up? Are you okay?"

Nami looked up at the tall detective. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She nodded her head and passing him. "Let's go." Honestly she didn't feel any good. She needs fresh air. This place is suck.

"What happened to him?" Owen asked the ME chief. She was standing beside the bed with the victim on it and looking at his wound. The other ME was cleaning the blood around his neck and chest.

"Cut on the neck, it seemed cut to the left common carotid artery, and stab on the left chest. The weapon is something sharp, very sharp. Cause of dead probably is lost of blood. I need to do the autopsy in my lab. Can you manage it?" She turned her gaze to the detective.

"I'll talk with the chief. You think you can get it within today?" Owen took glance over the body.

"I need to run some tests though I doubt he was killed by drugs or something, but I can make it today if you want."

"Good." He turned around. "You two ask the officer and prisoner, and don't forget the record. And you stay here." He said to the detectives and Nami. He then left the room.

"Nami you're here." She's surprised to see the other woman. "You started your work from today?"

Nami turned her gaze from the victim body to the ME. "Yah," She couldn't make another word as she felt nausea and her stomach was ready to throw out its contents.

Abigail noticed that her friend's face was pale. "Nami are you okay?" She pulled off her gloves and walked toward the woman.

"No, not good."

"You had breakfast today?"

"No." She shook her head lightly.

She took a good look at her friend. "You skipped breakfast and had hangover. You feel nausea and vomit?" Nami nodded her head. "You must put something in your stomach. Drink water and try to eat bland foods, you can eat crackers or bread. If you feel you have bad taste in your mouth rinse with baking soda, salt and warm water before eat."

"No, my mouth is fine."

"That's good. So you just need to eat something, but don't take big meal. And take rest."

"Yes, doctor." She smiled a little.

"You should tell us if you feel sick." Leon said to the small woman. She looked pale.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"You can go back and take rest." Brandon added.

"I'll drive you." Leon offered himself.

"No, I'll call Jason. You guys do the investigation. Tell Owen I'm going back."

"Be careful." She patted her shoulder lightly and watched as her friend nodded her head and left the room.

Nami walked toward the entrance ignoring the prisoners and officers. Once she was outside she grabbed her phone and called her partner. Twenty minutes later Jason came and they went back to headquarter. Luckily she didn't vomit, and after she ate crackers and drank water on the café she took rest for a while.

* * *

"Hey, how're you feeling?" She asked as Nami entered her office. She looked better than before.

"Much better. Thanks for the advice."

"I'm a doctor remember?"

"Yeah, dead body's." She said but let out a chuckle.

"I'll take that as compliment." She giggled and put the report in her folder.

"Finished the case?" She sat down on her red couch.

"Unfortunately no. We know the cause of the dead but Owen and the others still looking for the murderer. But I'd finished my job, for today. Want to go somewhere? You think you can eat dinner?"

"I guess yeah. But today is my turn to decide the place."

She let out a giggle. "Okay. Let's go."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Dinner. They took the booth at the corner. After the waiter took their order and left Abigail looked at the woman before her. "So?"

Nami raised her brow. "So what?"

"Do I need to say the question? You had hangover which means you drink a lot of alcohol more than your body can handle, you has red pimple on your chin, and you are rubbing your thumb nail. That was indicator of stress." She cocked her head slightly.

Nami looked down at her hands, she's rubbing her thumb nail unconsciously. She put her hands beside her side and leaned back into the seat.

"Nami what's wrong? You still have bad dream?"

She let out a soft sigh before replying. "No. Yes. Sometimes. But it's not about the dream."

"O-kay?"

She took a breath and looked at the doctor and then down at her hands. "If…if you have someone you love…and…she has someone else now…what will you do?" She rubbed her hands.

"Tell me about her."

Nami told the doctor about their past except Persona. Ray being a top diva, their dates, their scandals, Shirota, their arguing, her insult to Ray and Ray left Japan. Also about what she had seen at Ray's house.

Abigail's eyes stared at the woman before her. No wonder she felt like her world turns up and down. Seeing your love with someone else but you could do nothing was worse than any nightmare. She understands it more than anyone else.

"I have someone I loved back then when I was at Medical School. We were same grade and he would always help me with my study and my social life. I wasn't a social person since I'm more interest in dead body than life body. But he always talked to me and didn't see me as a strange girl.

"We were best friend but someday I realized that what I feel toward him is more than friendship. He's my first love. But I couldn't tell him, because he's a famous student and me, I just an odd girl with an interest in dead body. After we graduated he asked me if I want to go with him to his family's hospital. But I rejected it for I want to become a medical examiner. After that we lost contact.

"I wished I take the order or at least I tell him my feeling. Because I know that he won't mind if I love to talk to dead body or whatever person I am. The last thing I know about him is he got married five years after we graduated and he died two years later by accident."

Nami pushed her body forward and said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember him."

She let out a small smile. "It's okay. It was a past. Though sometimes I regretted myself that I was a coward. That I didn't take the chance. That's why Nami, you should tell her. Tell her about your feeling."

She then stared at her plate. "I want to, but I don't want to push her. It's my fault we broke up. I didn't trust her. I'm afraid if I tell her about my feeling she will push me away. She didn't say the word but I know she still didn't forgive me."

"I don't say you push her with your feeling. Just tell her, let her know that you still love her, that you wish to take another chance. Just let her know, and let her to decide it. If she still loves you then she will take the chance. But if no then she doesn't deserve you."

"But I don't know if we have chance. I meant look at her, she's engaged to the man. They look like perfect couple."

"Hey," She lowered her head so she could catch the other woman's eyes. "You can't judge by the look. They may look like a perfect couple, hell every couple did but there're many divorce cases, but you can't tell their heart. You won't know her heart until you ask her."

Nami looked up at the older woman. "How do I know whether she still loves me or not?"

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at the small woman and winked.

* * *

Andrew leaned his body against the wall as he saw his younger sister sitting on the chair beside the fireplace. She's holding a glass he's sure is Scotch and closing her eyes. It means something was bothering her since she only drinks the liqour when she is thinking of something. Or she has a problem. He noticed that she was quite these days. Couple of days ago she was smiling and she looked happy. He wonders what had happened. Is it about Nami? Or Shane? Sometimes he wishes he can change the past so his sister doesn't have to walk this path. He pushed his body from the wall and approached her.

"If you get drunk again I'll have to carry you."

Ray slipped her eyelids open and smiled as she saw her brother. "That's your job."

He let out a chuckle and took sit on the chair at the opposite side. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong what?" She gulped the liquid and feels it burn her throat.

"C'mon spit it out."

She let out a sigh and stared at the wall full of photos before them. "If there are two persons in your life, which one will you choose and why you choose them."

"Can you ask something easy? Like how to get hit by woman, or how to ask model for dinner, I can handle that."

"Seriously," She rolled her eyes and turned at him.

He chuckled and crossing his leg. "Sorry. It's her and him right?"

She nodded her head. "I told him that I want to learn to love him."

His smiled vanished as he heard the words. "You what?"

"I accepted his love. He's…" She rubbed her eyes and inhaled. "He's good man."

He looked at the distress woman. "Why do I sense a 'but' there?"

"I…"

"You don't love him." He finished the incomplete sentence. She nodded her head slightly. "So, is that mean you still love her?"

There's a pregnant pause until she answered the question. "Yes…and no."

"What do you mean?" He knitted his brows.

"Yes, I love her. But," She let out a sigh. "I still couldn't forgive her. For her words."

He can't blame her for the hatred she feels. It was a word she won't ever forgive. "It's not only that right? You're afraid to trust her again, you're afraid that she will leave you again."

She inhaled and nodded her head. Yeah, she's afraid that Nami will leave her again, that she will once again doubt her love. Because she doesn't think she can love again if that happens.

"So, what do you want? What do you want her to do?"

"I don't know."

"You know that she had come here, into this big country and I don't think for vacation or because she wants to meet Hollywood stars."

"I know." She said softly. She was truly happy to know that Nami had come here because of her, perhaps one of her reasons was her. However it wasn't enough to make her forgive her.

For moments they were sitting in silence. Andrew let his sister to think and listen. Listen to what her heart wants. Not only what she thinks but also what she feels. But he knows what she needs, what she wants the other woman to do. Because it was what he's doing now. He then stood up and looked at her.

"Proof."

She turned her gaze at him frowning. "What?"

"Proof. It's what you want from her. You want proof that she won't ever leave you again, that you can trust her again." He then walked toward the door. "Don't drink too much."

Ray leaned her head at the back of the chair closing her eyes, finally realized what she wants. Yes, it is what she wants.

Proof.

* * *

"You okay?" Asahi asked the short woman beside her. They were standing at the entrance of Ray's house, attending her birthday party. Nami had told her and Hinata about Ray and Shane. As a best friend she feels sorry for her. To tell the truth she never thought Ray will do that. Well of course they are engaged but it doesn't mean she loves the man. Plus she and Nami were getting along fine lately so she thought perhaps they will get their chance again. However, seems things is more complicated than she's thought.

Nami turned her gaze to the tall woman. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Let's go inside." Hinata said. She turned at the doctor and nodded her head. They decided to go together. Now Abigail is the part of their group. She found the woman is smart and easy-going. She likes talk with her.

It feels like eternity until they could enter the house since many people is coming to the party. Nami eyed the room trying to find Ray. After moments she caught her figure at the center of the room. She motioned to the other and they walked toward the birthday person. She's passing man and woman but her eyes glued to her. As she approached her she then noticed her fiancé was standing beside her. At moment she thought to just turn around and leave the party. However, she knows Ray will be sad to know she doesn't come to her birthday. So she gathered all her strength and moving her feet forward.

After greeted the woman, a director of another fashion company, Ray turned her head and feels her breath catch in her throat. Nami. She forgot she had invited her to the party. Part of her feels happy seeing the woman, but looking at her she couldn't deny the pain she's feeling inside her. No, she had decided to choose him so she has to let her go. She has to forget her. However as they said easier said than done. She looked at Nami, she looks stunning tonight. She's wearing long black evening dress that fit her perfectly. She likes the way she has her hair tied up but has some fell over the side of her temple.

"Happy birthday." She said to the freezing woman. She wanted to hug her but she thinks it is better she doesn't do it. So she extended her hand instead.

Nami's word broke her frozen and she managed the word out from her mouth. "Thank you." She looked down at the extending hand and shook it. "Thank you for coming." She felt Shane's hand on her waist pulling her toward him a little. She forgot her fiancé was standing beside her. She noticed Nami dropped her gaze down and then looked up again. Honestly she didn't like the feeling she feels at moment. These two persons standing near her were tearing her heart apart.

"Hello Nami, how are you?" He greeted the other woman. He didn't know what had happened to them back there but now Cassie is his fiancé and that mattered the most.

"Hey Shane, doing well. Thank you for asking." She smiled a little. Somehow she sensed something was different with him. Did he know about her? Did Ray tell him? That night she didn't hear the whole conversation. She arrived in front of the room and saw Ray was standing before him and telling him that she wants to learn to love him. The word still pained her heart. She shook her head slightly, now wasn't the time to feel jealous or heart-broken.

"That's good. You should be careful next time."

"Yeah, thanks." She said but knitted her brows a little. What was that mean? Is this just her or he's trying to warn her or something. She thanked God that her friend noticed the slightly tense air and stepped in.

"Ray, happy birthday." Asahi stepped forward and did cheek-kiss. She noticed the tense air and decided to interfere.

"Thank you." She then turned at Hinata as Asahi stepped aside and shook her fiancé's hand.

"Happy birthday Ray. Wish you the best." She said and gave a little hug.

"Thank you." She said after pulled off from the hug. Her smile vanished though as she realized the woman who stood behind Hinata. "Doctor Clark right?"

"Yes, but call me Abigail. Happy birthday." She extended her hand and smiling at the Hamilton owner.

"Thank you, Abigail." She stared at her and shook the hand.

Abigail looked at the woman before her. For the first time in her life she couldn't read someone. She was good at read people. She always can read them easily. However she found herself couldn't read the woman. She didn't know why but somehow it feels creepy. She took a small breath and pulled back her hand. Cassandra was smiling at her now.

"I hope you enjoy the party." She said to the doctor and then to her old friends.

Nami nodded her head and turned around. She wanted to leave the spot as soon as possible. Maybe she needs something stronger for tonight.

They grabbed their drinks and heading the back of the room. Nami wanted to look at anything but Ray, however her eyes still locks on her. With the floor length white dress, she looks like a bride. The thought makes her sad because it was him who stood beside her. A month ago she thought they can be a friend, if the man can love her more than she could then she will step back. However she realized now that she can't. She can't think Ray as a friend. She can't bear see her with Shane. She can't stop loving her. No, she can't. And she doesn't want to run. She won't run this time. She will tell Ray tonight. Yeah, she will.

* * *

She let out a chuckle and smiling as he spun her around. They were dancing on the dance floor with other pairings around them. He is a good dancer actually. One of things she likes from him.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said after pulled her back to his arms.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

"I know." He let out a chuckle as she rolled her eyes playfully. "But I meant it. Well you look beautiful every day but today is more. What do you say in Japanese? To…temo kirei. Is that alright?"

She nodded her head and smiling at him. "Yes it is. Where did you learn that?"

"My teacher, Google?" He pulled his lips to side-way smile.

She giggled as he spinning her again. She encircled her arms around his shoulder and let him leading the dance. "You should ask me instead of Google?"

"Okay, I'll ask you now. What do you say for 'I want you to be my girlfriend'?"

"Watashi to tsukiatte kudasai." She let out a giggle as he knitted his brows. "Repeat after me. Watashi to,"

"Watasi to,"

"Tsukiatte,"

"Suki…ate?"

"Tsu…ki…atte,"

"Yes that."

She pinched his shoulder as he starting to laugh. "No, repeat after me. Tsukiatte,"

"Tsukiatte…"

"Good. Then kudasai,"

"Kudasai…"

"Here you go."

He pulled her slightly and said. "Watasi to…su-tsukiatte…kudasai."

"That's it. You can say it." She patted his shoulder slightly.

"No, I asked you now."

She raised her eyebrow and let out a chuckle. "You still remember we're engaged right?"

"Really, are we?" He pretending confused but then let out a laugh as she gave him a pouting face.

"Fine. You can use the words and find some girl out there."

"Who said I like girl." He cocked his eyes.

She pulled her head back slightly and lifting an eyebrow. "So Mr. Shane Morrison here plays for the other team?"

"What!? No! I meant I like woman not girl." He said quickly.

Ray laughed as his face slowly turning to red. She bit her lips to hold her laugh since the other pairing was turning their gaze at them now. "You're blushing." She giggled and touching his warm cheek. She couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Thanks to you." He curled his lips down but then joining her laugh.

Her laugh stopped though as her eyes caught a figure. Nami, she's looking toward her. For moments it feels like the world stops its spinning. She wanted to turn her gaze away but she couldn't. She held her breath unconsciously as she's staring to the other woman eyes. She couldn't read Nami's expression. There's no anger or jealousy or sadness. Nothing. And somehow it makes her heart ache. She knows she shouldn't think about Nami anymore for they are just friend as she had told her that day. Not to mention she has another person in her life now. Yet to see her looking at her like now she feels pain inside her and it's hard to breath. She feels a guilty.

Suddenly she felt Shane's leaning his cheek against her head. Glad with the interrupt she closed her eyes and leaning her head against him.

"Don't worry, you can do it." Abigail said to her friend beside her.

Nami took a deep breath and turned at her. "Yah, thanks." She let out a soft sigh and watching Ray with Shane. Did she really decide to love him? Was she happy with him? She couldn't stop the thought to run inside her mind. She shook her head slightly, she won't give up. Besides she needs to know whether Ray still loves her or not. Wait, Abigail didn't tell her about the plan? How she suppose to know Ray's feeling?

Abigail looked at the woman dancing at the center of the room. She will go with her plan, but she needs better place. She turned at the women. "Why don't we get something to eat?" She then nodded her head toward the table near the marble staircase.

"Finally someone brought it in, I'm hungry." Hinata patted her belly and walking toward the table full of foods.

The three just let out a chuckle shaking their heads. They followed the eager woman heading the table.

Ray turned her head looking for Nami. There're so many people that she couldn't find her. She then decided to grab something to eat. She told Shane that she will go to the food table and he nodded his head. She left him and heading the table. She walked around the long table to take an apple tart. Her eyes then caught Nami's figure at the other end of the table. She immediately forgets the tart. Asahi, Hinata and, for her dislike, Abigail was standing beside her. Nami's back was on her so she didn't see her. She's talking with them. She wanted to approach her but she's afraid and her mind keeps telling her that she had decided to accept Shane's love so she shouldn't think about her anymore. Her thought disrupted as someone stood beside her.

"Happy birthday sist."

She startled and turned around. "You scared me. You're late." She rubbed her upper chest.

"Sorry. Anyway, love you and wish you the best." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "So, why are you here? Not to mention alone?"

She turned her gaze back to the table and took the tart. "I'm hungry."

"Where's Shane dude?"

"With his friends." She took a bite of the tart.

"He leaves you alone for his friends?" He shook his head and making a click sounds with his tongue. She punched his forearm and rolled her eyes at him. "Just kidding."

She took another bite but then stole a glance toward the other woman.

Abigail looked over Nami's shoulder and found the Hamilton owner was standing at the end of the table on the other side. She noticed that the other woman will take a glance now and then toward them. That means they got her attention. She will run her plan. She leaned toward Nami and said.

"You aren't going to eat something?"

"Nah, I'm good." She said to her ear since the room was filled by people chats and music.

"You have diet program officer?" She raised an eyebrow and stared down at her.

She let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I gained three pounds you know. I think I should stop drink beer for a while."

She placed her hand on Nami's shoulder and said on her ear. "Don't worry you still look sexy. For someone." She pulled back and winked.

She's surprised to feel the touch but she calmed herself, Abigail is her friend she doesn't need to afraid. Though seconds later she chuckled as she heard what she said.

Ray turned her gaze to the tart in her hand. Suddenly feels the urge to throw the tart. What was she doing? Was she flirting with Nami?

"You see grandpa?" He put the champagne glass on the table and eyeing the room.

Andrew's voice broke her thought, she forgot that her brother was standing beside her. "I saw him with aunty at the garden." She took another glance but regretted it immediately as she saw Nami was leaning toward the doctor, her hand on her waist. They're laughing. She looked away and inhaled sharply.

"Hey," He elbowed her slightly as he noticed she's quite.

"What?" She asked annoyingly.

He wanted to ask the matter but stopped as he saw the most beautiful woman in his life, beside his mother and sister of course. The woman is talking to her friends. He knitted his brows as he noticed her friends. "Cas, you know her?"

She looked at him. "Who?" She then turned her head following his gaze. "That's Nami."

"I know." He said in duh tone. "Not her. The woman with her."

She rolled her eyes mentally and answered him. "Abigail Clark. Nami's friend."

"She's beautiful."

She knitted her brows and turned at him. "What? Seriously?"

He ignored the harsh tone from his sister. "Can you introduce me to her?"

She wants to doubt her hearing. "What?"

"Introduce me," He pointed his fingers to his chest and then nodded his head toward the woman. "…to her."

"Do it yourself." She grabbed her glass and passing him but he grabbed her arm.

"C'mon Cas, for me." He pleaded.

"What are you, thirteen? You can flirt with my models but couldn't introduce yourself to one woman?"

"Come…she's looking here." He quickly turned his gaze to his sister. After moments he glanced back at the woman. She's talking with a fat man he recognized was the designer from Spain. "She speaks Spanish." He said in astonishment.

She rolled her eyes. "I can speak Spanish, France, Japanese and Italian."

He turned his gaze to his sister frowning. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She took a gulp from her drink. She wants to know it herself, what's wrong with her.

"First, you're jumpy and now, you're grumpy."

"I'm not…grumpy." She said a bit loudly and then decreased her tone as some guests are turning at them. At moment she hates her stupid brother.

He pulled the corners of his lips up and staring at her. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"I'm not jealous." She said warningly.

"Someone is jealous." He sang playfully and walked away before she can punch him.

"Andre…ehem." She drank the champagne and silently cursing her brother. She will save the punch for later. She glanced toward her brother but her eyes met Abigail's. She's surprised when she gave her smile. She looked away and left the table. She hates Nami. And her brother.

"You think what I'm thinking now?" Hinata leaned to her side and said to her tall friend.

"Yeah. Abi's plan did work. She definitely got jealous."

"Yah, anyone can see it. She's totally jealous." She turned at Asahi and beaming.

"Now it depends on Nami, can she do it without screw it up."

Abigail was smiling as she watched the other woman walking down the hall. She might not be able to read her before, however this time she can read her easily. She's jealous. It means her plan was success. And more importantly it means she still loves her friend.

"Nami, how are you?"

Nami turned around and saw Andrew stood behind her. "Hi Andrew. I'm doing fine. How about you? Not see you lately."

"Glad to know you're doing good. You know busy." He gave her a wink. "Anyway," He tilted his head subtly.

She let out a chuckle as she got the hint. "This is my friend Abigail. Abigail this is Andrew."

Abigail looked at the handsome man before her. She had read about the older Hamilton before. "Hi, Abigail Clark. It's a pleasure to meet you." Shaking the extended hand she released the breath she didn't realize she's holding.

"The pleasure is mine." He pulled back his hand and looked at her. She's indeed beautiful.

Nami was eyeing the room looking for Ray. Her eye caught Shane was talking with some men and women but Ray wasn't with him. Where's she?

"She's at balcony. Second floor." His sister undoubtedly will go there.

She startled as Andrew whispering on her ear. He then gave her a wink. She gave him a gratitude smile. Abigail, Asahi and Hinata were nodding their head. She smiled back and then turned on her heel.

They saw their friend leaving her spot and heading the staircase. "Should we follow her?" Hinata asked her tall friend beside her.

"For what?"

"Just to make sure everything went good?"

"You just want to eavesdrop. Forget it. No, we won't."

Hinata let out a disappoint growl and looked at her side. "Where's Abi?"

Asahi looked around and found the doctor with Ray's brother walking toward the other side. "It seems Nami wasn't the only one who gets someone tonight." She smiled a little.

"Yeah." She said and then turned her gaze to her boss, and friend. She wonders if he knows the truth. Of course she wanted her best friend get back her woman but she also feels sorry for him. He's a good guy. Perhaps the best man she has ever met in her life.

* * *

Her heart was beating faster with her each steps on the staircase. She inhaled and exhaled like she needs breathing exercise, in fact she needs it. Her hands started to shake slightly as she standing on the top of the staircase. She eyed the floor and found a corridor on her left. She stepped forward toward the corridor. She then turned right and saw a balcony at the end of the long corridor. Walking down the corridor she heard the voice from party hall slowly decreased. The door was open widely and the night wind blew the curtains. She took steps forward until she reaches the door. Standing at the balcony was Ray. She was facing the other side so she didn't notice her presence. Looking at her back with the three-quarter moon shining on the dark sky she feels like she's looking at a picture. The sight was too beautiful that she didn't realize she's holding her breath. She stepped into the balcony toward the taller woman.

Ray was standing at the balcony looking at the back garden below. She likes the view of the garden at night, especially when the moon was shining its beautiful light like tonight. The view calmed her and made her forget her dilemma. For the first time in her life she's confused with herself. With her feeling. She decided to accept his love, yet when her eyes landed to the other woman, her heart screamed at her to forget the past and just run toward her. Despite of her stubbornness to admit it seeing Nami with another person pains her heart. She just wishes she can end this whatever battle inside her. Sometimes she thought to run far away to the place where she can start new life. Or she wishes she can have new memory so she wouldn't need to remember the pain. If only she can end this long journey of herself to find her true love. If only…Unconsciously she took a step forward and then another. However footsteps from behind stopped her. Turning around her eyes widened as she saw the person.

Why she looked sad? Today was her birthday yet what she saw from her eyes are sadness and despair. She offered a small smile and walked toward her.

"Sorry for interrupting."

Ray shook her head and returned the smile. "It's okay." She couldn't decide what she feels at moment, relieved or resentful that Nami's walking in and had stopped her stupid thought. What the hell she was thinking anyway, she wants to slap herself.

"What are you doing here?" She stood beside Ray.

She turned her gaze to the dark sky. "Just looking at the night view. It's beautiful isn't it?"

Nami scanned the garden and the night sky. "Yeah, it's beautiful." Like you, she wanted to say it but stopped herself. They were just staring at the view for moments until she broke the silence. "I have present for you."

Ray turned at the other woman. "Really? For me?"

"Yeah, but…just little present. I don't know if you'll like it or no."

She stared at the other woman, she has a bashful smile on her face. "It's a present. Big or small, cheap or expensive, it doesn't matter."

Her smile grew bigger. "But I need you to turn around."

She cocked her eye a little but let out a smile and turning around. Nami was putting a necklace around her neck. She touched the pendant and turning around. It's a small oval pendant with '_Trust_' written in Japanese characters on it. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she's staring at the other woman.

"I want to apologize. I'd said that I want to be your friend." She tried her hardest not to look away. She needs Ray to see through her eyes. "But I can't. I can't be your friend. Trust me I had tried but I couldn't."

"What I feel toward you, it didn't change, I couldn't change it. Please let me finish it." She said as Ray opened her mouth to speak. "I know you are engaged to him. I know you still don't forgive me. I don't tell you to forgive me."

She took a step toward the freezing woman before her. "I want you to know that these eight years I didn't forget you, I couldn't. I couldn't stop loving you...I love you Ray."

Ray was frozen on her spot upon hearing the words. Her neuron seems stopping send a signal since her brain stopped its activity. After moments finally she couldn't make it works again. "I…we can't…" It seemed this time her mouth was disconnecting with her brain. She turned around avoiding her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at those eyes or she will break in front of her. "Why are you telling me this?"

Nami stepped to her side. "I want you to know that I won't give up. I won't give up this love."

She shook her head as she felt her eyes began to water, she still avoiding her eyes. "It seemed you contradicted yourself. I have Shane now remember?"

She knows the fact yet she felt her heart ache. "I know. That's why I need to know." She took a deep long breath. "Do you love him?"

She wants to snap at the woman to asking such question. She knew the answer however she couldn't make the word out.

"Do you love him?" She stepped closer to the taller woman.

She inhaled sharply before replying. "Yes, I love him."

"You're lying." She said softly.

"Whatever make you think that?" She finally turned her gaze to Nami.

"Then look at me and say it." She looked at her eyes searching for the love. Her heart drummed inside her chest as she suddenly feels fear, she's fearing that she will find it.

She looked away again. "Why should I do that?"

"Then you're lying."

"I'm not lying!" She snapped and glaring at the small woman.

"Tell me that you love him and you're happy with him." She closed their distance and looked up at her.

She looked at Nami's eyes. It wasn't a selfish demand because she could see fear in the other woman's eye. Nami's looking through her eyes, searching for the truth. No, she can't let Nami see through her or she will know the truth. She moved her head to look away but Nami grabbed her cheeks and held it.

Despite their closeness she leaned forward slightly. "Tell me that you love him and you're happy with him. Tell me it's what you want and I'll walk away and I promise you'll never see me again."

She felt Nami's breath on her skin. She wants to push the woman away, but she can't. She couldn't say the word either as she looked at those brown teary eyes. With those eyes penetrates through her soul how can she tell a lie? Can she bear losing the other woman again?

She knows it was selfish for her to ask, but if she says she loves him then she will keep her word. She will walk away from her life. She will forget her, though she doubts she could.

Nami looked up at the deep brown eyes. She felt Ray's warm breath on her skin and she feels her heart started to warm. She didn't know when and how but the next thing she knows is the gap between them was gone and her lips were on Ray's.

* * *

Finally! There you guys what do you think :D

Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys glad you still there :) Anyway, thank you for the reviews, and for let me know your opinion. So this is the update. Hope you like it, hev a nice weekend ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9

She's freezing on her spot when Nami leaned forward and closed the gap between them. The feeling she felt when Nami's lips touched her can't be expressed by words. It feels like there's explosive inside her. At the same time she felt hot and cold, happy and sad, joy and pain, relief and fear, love and hate, all feelings mixed that she couldn't decide what she's feeling at moment. And suddenly there were many images running inside her head. Their days when Nami was a Persona's member and she was a diva, Nami told her at parking lot that she was a girl, their vacation at Hakone, their date at park, their argues, their break up, her last performance and Nami's eyes watching her. It feels like she's watching her past like a movie. As the memories are back she felt something rising inside her. Anger.

This woman who's kissing her now was the person who had given her happiness and joy she never felt in her life, and she's also the one who brought sadness and heartbroken feeling to her. She was the one who decided to walk away and the one who decided to come to her life again, but now she was telling her that she couldn't finish what she's starting.

As her mind clouded with anger she grabbed the other woman's cheek and pressed her lips against her. She channeled all the anger through the connection. She wants Nami to know how angry she was for what she'd done to her. She wants Nami to know how broken she was. She wants her to know what she had felt for these last eight years. She pushed the other woman backward and kissing her hard.

Nami couldn't move her body. She's surprised that her body reacted in its own. When their lips met it feels like all the memories, the feeling she has for these years finally get released. And when Ray started to moving her lips against her she could feel it. The anger. That's why she couldn't move for she didn't want to break the broken woman more than what she'd done. She can't blame Ray, she was the one who left her and she was the one who offered the friendship and now she couldn't finish what she's started. However, she wants Ray to know that even though she was a jerk, a coward but what she feels toward her is pure and real. Even though her love wasn't enough, it isn't as wide as an ocean or as tall as high sky, but it is real. No matter how much she wants to change it or forget it she can't. And she doesn't think she will, ever. So she just stood there cupping the angry woman's cheeks gently and waiting until she can release all the anger. She didn't kiss back for she thinks she doesn't have the right as she hasn't got Ray's trust yet. And her heart. However, she can see through her eyes that the love, it's still there. Although it was tied behind the anger, but at least it's still there. Finally after eight years she can feel that warmth again.

She moved her angry mouth against her and staring at the brown eyes. Nami didn't blink just for a second she just staring back at her. In those brown eyes she could see regret, sorrow and…love. It was then when she realized that she's kissing Nami. _She_ is kissing Nami. Nami didn't kiss her. A glitter from her finger caught her eye. Her engagement ring. She pulled back abruptly and closed her open mouth with her palm. What she had done?

She's surprised again as Ray stopped the kiss and pulling back. Her heart sunk down as she stared at those shocked eyes. The tall woman is processing the kiss. She stepped forward but Ray took a step backward.

"I got my answer." She said in low whisper that she worried the other woman can't hear it. "Thank you." Her lips started to tremble slightly and her throat tightened.

As she looked at the short woman she felt her chest tighten. Nami was staring at her, despite her finding that she still loves her, she didn't smile those joyful smile or laugh. What she can see from her eyes is…determination.

She inhaled before adding. "I'll get your trust again. I'll show you that our love, it's worth it. Even if there's only tiny chance for us, I'll take it.

"You said before that we can't live inside our dream forever. But I want to tell you this. If the dream including you then I'll live inside it forever.

"I'll show you that you can trust me again. I won't give up. Until I no longer see the love in your eyes, until you can tell me that you love him, I won't give up." She took another breath and tried to suppress the tear that threaten to fall. "Thank you." She then took a step back and turned around leaving the shocked woman.

As she watched the other woman walking down the corridor a silent tear fall from her eyes. The tear was followed by another and another, and the next seconds it was unstoppable.

* * *

_24 hours later_

"What should I do?"

Asahi looked at the doctor and the lawyer before her then back to the groanning woman beside her who has her head on the table. They were having dinner at Dinner. "Why didn't you think before say something?"

Nami sat back abruptly. "You're the one who told me to follow my heart, and I did it."

"Then what's the problem?" Hinata asked after gulped her burger.

"I don't know what to do." She muttered.

"What did you say to her again?" Abigail stared at her officer friend. She's definitely have big dilemma.

"That I'll gain her trust, I'll fight for our love." She covered her face with palms and sighing. "What should I do?"

"That's the problem." Hinata added. She finished her burger and turned her focus on her friend. "You can't visit her bring flowers or send her love letter."

"That is stalking. Sometimes fight for someone love can turn easily to stalking act. I think you better don't go that way." Abigail said.

"I agree with them. If you do such things it means you're pushing her with your feeling, which wasn't your first intention. You just wanted her to know about your feeling, didn't you?"

Nami nodded her head.

"And now she knows your feeling." Hinata stated.

"Let her decide which one she'll choose." Abigail added.

"Wait, it sounds wrong." Nami put her hands up. "I want her to know my feeling, and, I want to show her that she can trust me again. _Not_, to make her to choose."

"Isn't that same thing?" Hinata said pointing her straw to the table. "You want her to know about your feeling, and get her trust again. When you get it back then what will you do? In the end you'll make her choose between you or him."

"You're right." Nami agreed. She didn't think about it, what she asked to the other woman was leading her to choose between her and Shane. "Then what should I do?"

"Let's make it clear." Asahi cleared the plate before her and put her elbow on the table facing the small woman. "You want her back or not?"

"I want her back." She said without second thought.

"Then show her and let her choose. At the end she has to make decision. You have yours already so she will make her. And Nami, whoever she'll choose or whatever she'll decide, respect her decision and keep your word."

Nami let out a sigh. "I know. I'll respect her decision." She will keep her word. If Ray chooses Shane then she will step back. "But what should I do now?"

For moments the group said nothing until Abigail broke the silence. "You aren't her friend anymore. You aren't her lover either. Now you are back to the state before you two fall in love to each other. So I guess just be there when she needs you."

"Abi's right, what you can do now is be there for her. Prove her that you'll be there for her." Hinata said in agreement,

"I don't even know if she needs my help." She said frustratingly.

"Look, there's nothing you can do for now except waiting. Trust me when the time comes then you'll know what to do. There'll be time for it. For now just live your usual life. Let her lives her too. Just because she knows your feeling it doesn't mean the world stops spinning. You'll know when the time comes."

"You're right. All of you. Thanks. It means a lot to me." She offered a small smile to her friends.

"You're welcome." Abigail said and smiling back.

"You'll always have us." Asahi patted her friend's arm.

"Don't worry. Well maybe you can buy us something." Hinata said and wriggling her brows.

"Oh my God, just how many burgers you can store in that stomach of you?" Nami asked disbelieved. The woman had eaten during the whole conversation and now she wants to eat again. Hinata won't stop surprise her.

Asahi and Abigail let out a laugh when Hinata made a face. "I'll tell the waitress, burger anyone?"

"Nah, I'm good." Nami said waving her hand.

"No, thanks. I had over calorie for today." Abigail shook her head.

Asahi let out a chuckle and stood up. She was about to step out the booth but lost her balance and fell forward. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the floor. However she felt something soft instead of hard floor and hands on her forearms. She opened her eyes and saw a blue shirt. The person who had caught her in time helped her stand to her feet.

"Are you okay Miss?"

"Yeah I'm…fine." Finally she can see the person. He's a handsome and tall man, with blonde hair. "Thank you."

"Leon? What are you doing here?" Nami was surprised to see the detective. She's half standing over the booth as she was trying to catch the stumble Asahi. "Leon." She called again as the detective was staring at her friend. Is he blushing?

"What?" He finally could turn his gaze from the beautiful woman before him. "Nami chan? What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first. Well I was having dinner with my friends. Abigail is here." She turned to Abigail at the wall side.

"Hey Abi, sorry didn't see you."

Abigail waved her hand toward the detective and let out a known smile. "It's okay."

"I'm sure you have met Hinata."

"Yeah, we do chat sometimes." He said and Hinata nodded her head smiling at him.

"Really? Why I didn't know that?" She looked to the detective then at her friend and back to the detective. "Anyway, this is Asahi. Asahi this is Leon, Homicide detective."

Asahi extended her hand out to him and smiling. "I'd heard a lot about you from Nami and Hinata. I'm glad finally can meet you."

"Oh, really? Yeah, I…I'm…working with, Nami chan…yeah, nice to meet you too," He let out a breath he didn't realize he's holding as he shook her hand. The woman before him makes him breathless.

Nami pressed her lips together as she turned her gaze to Hinata and Abigail and saw them trying to hold their grin.

"So you're alone?" Asahi asked the nervous man. Why was he nervous at sudden?

"Yah, no. No, I'm with my friends." He shook her head mentally. '_Get a grip Leon, don't embarrass yourself_'

Nami looked at the doorway and saw Owen and detective Brandon entering the dinner. As soon as they saw her Owen pulled his lips into smile and detective Brandon waving his hand toward her.

"Good evening ladies, what a coincidence." Owen greeted the women.

After introducing themselves Leon, Owen and detective Brandon ended up sat on the table beside their booth. Time passed slowly as they chatting and laughing. Seeing her friends and colleagues Nami was grateful to have them in her life. Although she doesn't know yet what the next step is, but she'll do like she was told. Lives her life and waits until the time comes.

* * *

He stared at the phone screen and let out a sigh. Why didn't she pick his call? After her birthday party he couldn't contact her. He had sent message or left misscall but she didn't call back. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened at the party. At the party she told him that she didn't feel good, he asked her but she said she just tired and need rest. However after since there's no contact from her. He asked Andrew and he said she's leaving to countryside, that she needs some times to think.

It makes him worried, and feared honestly. Somehow his gut telling him that something happened and it wasn't good. Is it something related to Nami? At the party he noticed they barely talked to each other. Then what it is, why she didn't tell him that she will go somewhere. Usually she will tell him if she's going to leave the city. He just wants to make sure that she is fine. If she needs time then he will give it to her. He sighed again and put the phone in his suit pocket.

"Still couldn't reach her?"

He looked up at his lawyer and nodded slightly. "Yeah."

Hinata sat down on the bench beside him. "Andrew didn't tell you where she is?"

"Somewhere in countryside, but I think she's at her family bungalow."

"Then what are you doing here? Go to the bungalow." She saw the man let out a sigh and turned his head toward her.

"He said she needs time to think."

"You give her time." She smiled a little and saw he nodded his head and returned the smile. Looking at his smile her heart ached a little. She wants to blame Ray for making him sad, but at the same time she feels happy for Nami. She never felt something like this before, tearing up because of her best friend and her good friend. He's a good guy. Everyone knows Shane Morrison is a discipline and professional on his work, but if you know him well he's a warm and good-hearted man. The gap will make every women kneels down for his love. That's probably makes Ray befriend him since the diva never have man as friend.

"You're good man you know." She let out a giggle as he chuckled lightly.

"You didn't hate me?" He looked at his lawyer.

"Why do I?"

"Well, I'm engaged to your best friend's ex."

She let out a chuckle and looked back at the fountain before them. They were sitting at the park in front of the office of their client. They had finished their meeting and decided to have a walk before heading back to the office. "You're right, I should hate you. But I don't. Well you're lucky you're handsome guy otherwise I will hate you." She raised her brow at him.

He let out a laugh and staring at the park. "I like you, you know."

She turned her gaze at him gasping. "No, I don't want to die if Ray knows that."

"What? I meant as friend, I like your joke." He said quickly.

Looking at the blushing slightly man she chuckled. "Just kidding geez," She shook her head.

"Tell me about them." He doesn't need to turn at her to see her surprise at his question.

She shut her mouth up before something enters inside and looked back at the fountain. "I don't think I'm the right person to tell you the story."

"It's okay." Because he doesn't think he can bear to hear the story out from his fiancé's lips.

Although he didn't say it out loud she could hear the unspoken words. She then decided to tell about Nami and Ray's story, but put the details aside.

* * *

"Really? You got the ticket!? Lucky you." Nami curled her lips down and drank her coffee. She wanted that seat too.

Leon wriggled his brows and grinning at his pouting friend. "I had waited for this seat for long time."

"You're lucky man." Jason said between his chewing of his muffin.

"Yeah." Brandon added after took a sip of his morning coffee.

That only makes his grin grew bigger. He elbowed Nami and chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yo, Nami chan, someone is looking for you."

Nami turned around and saw one of her coworker. She knitted her brows as she saw Andrew walked in the café. She stood up and greeted him.

"Hey, you look for me?"

Andrew eyed the café full of officer and turned his gaze at Nami. "Can we talk for moment?"

"Sure. Here or you want somewhere else?"

"Here is okay." He followed the officer to the back of the café.

"So what is it you need to talk?" She said after sitting on the chair.

"What had happened that night?"

Nami dropped her gaze down and played with the table number plate. "What do you mean?"

He looked at the woman before him letting out a breath. "She left house the day after. Well to our bungalow actually, but she won't pick up any call. Even from Shane."

Nami took a deep breath before lifting her gaze at him. "I…I told her that I still love her."

"I knew it." He leaning into the chair and looked at his sister's ex girlfriend.

"Is she okay?" Suddenly she feels a guilty for confessing her feeling and perhaps pushing the other woman.

"Yeah, she just needs time to think. But she won't meet anyone. She even didn't bring her bodyguard."

"She's alone?" Why she didn't bring her men? What if something happens to her? She feels worry rising inside her.

"No, she isn't. We have a caretaker and his family lives near the bungalow."

She still worried about Ray. She should bring her bodyguard with her. She didn't want something bad happens to the older woman. At moment she regretted that she had pushed her.

Andrew noticed that the officer was worrying his sister. "She'll be fine. I'll go to the bungalow tomorrow."

She put the plate back to its place and looked up at him. "When you meet her can you give me a call?"

He let out a small smile. "I will. Don't worry she'll be fine."

Nami took a deep breath thinking that maybe she will try to call Ray or maybe send her a message. After she finished her shift she will call Ray.

"Anyway, where's Abi? Is she busy?" He looked around at the room.

She let out a chuckle before replying. "Why did I have feeling you came here actually for her?"

"Well want to see her actually." He let out a laugh as Nami narrowing her eyes. "Just kidding. Anyway probably should go, thanks for the time."

She stood up and followed him toward the door. "It's okay. Don't forget to call me."

He turned around at the café door. "I will. And Nami, I'm glad you took the first move."

She nodded her head and watched the older of Hamilton walking out the building. She let out a soft sigh as her mind went to Ray.

* * *

After she finished her shift and judo practice she's heading the café where Leon and detective Brandon were sitting. Leon waved his hand as he saw her.

"Hey guys." She took the seat beside Leon.

"You finished today?"

"Yeah," She answered Leon's question and smiled as Sam, the waitress comes with her favorite drink.

"Don't you guys have investigation today?"

"Yep, we're waiting for Owen, he's talking with Lieutenant, and we're going to the victim's house and the crime scene again."

Nami wanted to ask about the case but someone was calling her name. She turned around and saw Jason was jogging up toward their table.

"Someone is looking for you. She's waiting outside." He tilted his head aside.

"She?" She knitted her brows and stood up. She grabbed her bag and turned to her friends. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Yo," Leon and Jason said at unison and watched the woman disappeared behind the wall. After make sure their friend was gone they moved to the table near the window. Detective Brandon was standing behind Leon while the told person was sitting at the chair head leaning against the window glass. On the other side Jason was doing the same.

"There." Jason said pointing at a woman standing in front of a black sedan parking on the other side of road. They saw their friend approached the woman.

"I knew it! You owe me fifteen bucks guys." Brandon leaned back and pumped his fist before him.

"How come I can't see it?" Leon let out a growl. Nami chan plays for the other team? Well his friend is boyish and tough but every woman officer is, okay maybe not all of them but mostly. He pulled out the money and gave it to his partner.

"Man, that's cool and hot. You see the woman? Good catch Nami chan." Jason despite his loss couldn't help but grinning. He's happy as long as his friend is happy. Honestly he doesn't have issue with gay people. He pulled back from the window and gave the detective the money.

"You still need to learn more and watch. Keep your eyes open." Brandon laughed as Leon pouting. However his laughter died as he saw Owen standing beside their table.

"What are you doing?"

"We, uh…" Leon glanced at Brandon to see he's rubbing his neck and at the officer to see he's clearing his throat and staring down at the table.

Owen knitted his brows as he looked at the men. He then looked through the window and saw Nami with a woman. He curled his lip up and turned his gaze back to the men. He then noticed Brandon is holding money.

"You bet on her, don't you? How much?"

Leon glanced over at Brandon before replying. "Fifteen."

"She's your friend, what were you thinking?"

"We just…" Leon couldn't lift his gaze as he feels ashamed. However Owen's next word makes him jaw-dropped.

"At least twenty. You owe me thirty man." He stretched his hand out toward Brandon.

Brandon looked at the money on his palm and reluctantly put it on the older detective's hand. He'll never win any bets against him.

"Get your butts up, we have the case to solve." He put the money in his pants pocket then turned around, whistling.

Brandon let out a defeat sigh and followed Owen. Leon and Jason looked at each other dumbstruck.

* * *

Nami knitted her brows as she jogging toward the black sedan on the other side. A woman was sitting on the cap. When she's approaching the woman she then recognized that it was Ray. Ray raised her gaze and stood up

"Hey," She's surprised to see her new look. Ray had cut her hair to short hair and it returned to its natural black color. She's wearing casual outfits with skinny jeans, red shirt and white blazer. This is the first time she saw her casual outfits since their meeting, besides the night when she wore her shirt and pants. The other woman usually wears fancy dress or suits. Ray looks younger like before when they were in Japan.

She took a deep breath and let out the word. "Can I have your time?"

Nami shrugged slightly. "Sure."

Ten minutes later they were sitting on the bench at the near park. She tried to look at the man or woman jogging around the park or group of young mothers with their babies, however she will take glance from the corner of her eyes toward the older woman beside her. They were sitting at the end of the bench leaving some place between them. 'Say something', her mind told her.

She cleared her throat. "How are you doing? Andrew told me you went to countryside."

"I want to ask you something." She ignored the question.

'_Okay, no small talk. Great._' She mumbled a yes and preparing herself for the awkward conversation.

"What are we now?" She kept staring at the park visitors.

Nami turned her gaze to the orange-colored sky. "If you want a label, I don't know."

"We aren't friend. We aren't lover either. Stranger?"

Hearing the word she then remembered her talking with her friends. "Maybe. But stranger didn't meet and have little talk at park."

'And stranger didn't kiss each other', her mind stated which she ignored. "What do you want from me?" She asked after minutes of silence.

What she wants from Ray? She wants to show her that she loves her. She wants to show to the other woman that she's worth, their love is worth to fight. She wants another chance. A second chance. "I want second chance."

She chuckled sarcastically and turned her gaze to the other woman. "You aren't blind, are you? I have someone else now."

"I know." She said after let out a soft sigh.

"So you will interfere my relationship? Destroy my relationship with him?" She couldn't help but rising her tone.

"I don't say that."

"Yes, you did." She glared at the smaller woman. She's looking down at her hands on her lap. "You think I'll accept you again? After what had happened? You're not coming to my life, destroy it and come again offering another chance. No you can't."

Nami couldn't say a word. Ray was right. She's the one who to blame for everything that had happened.

"I offered another chance back there. I asked for your forgiveness, but you didn't believe me."

"I told you I'm…"

"No, you listen to me!" She stood up and staring down at her. She tried to hold her anger that slowly rising inside her. "These eight years I can't let you out from my mind, I can't live my life as before either, you know why?"

Nami just stared down at her hands.

"Because part of my life died when you left me. I can't love anyone else because I'm afraid in the end they will walk away from me, they will leave me like you did. I don't want to feel another heartbroken. I had enough in my life." Her gaze started to blur but she swallowed the tear.

She let the other woman released the anger she's holding for years. They didn't argue after their break up eight years ago, she can't blame Ray to have the feeling to yell at her. She deserves that anger. She tried her hard to not shed a tear.

Ray took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She didn't plan to get angry in the first place. She sat back on the bench and said softly. "I don't know what to do honestly. Tell me Nami, what should I do, tell me what to do." It was ironic for she had said the same word the night they broke up.

She wishes she knows the answer. However, she doesn't have the answer. To tell the truth she also didn't know what to do. Her friends just told her to wait until the time comes, but only God knows when it comes. For minutes they were sitting in silence. It feels like hours when finally darkness enveloped them. The street and park lights turned on and gradually the other visitors leave the park.

Ray stood up and looked at the other woman. "I should get going. You too. I'll drive you to station or your apartment."

Ray's words broke her thought. She then stood up and looked at her. "No, it's okay. I can walk to the station. I have my car there."

She nodded her head and started to walk but Nami stopped her.

"Ray," What should she say? 'Just tell her what you feel', for the first time her mind supported her. "I have no intention to destroy your relationship with him. But, I meant each word I said that night. If you tell me to leave I will, if that is what you want I'll keep my word."

Without saying any word she moved her feet leaving the other woman.

Nami watched as Ray walking down toward her car. She still watched until the car disappeared at the corner. She took a breath and let out another. At least now she knows what she has to do.

* * *

It's past ten when she arrived at the bungalow. She frowned as she saw her grandpa's car and his men. She walked passing the men and entered the house. She found he's sitting in front of the fireplace. He looks older these recent years. He turned his gaze from the photo album on his lap to her.

"You shouldn't go alone."

"I just need some times alone." She put her bag on the table and plopped down at sofa. Honestly she wants to lay on her bed, maybe after take some drinks. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to make sure that you're fine." He looked at his granddaughter. She looks thinner lately. Despite their not-good-relationship he's worried about her doing.

She rubbed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Don't worry I don't plan to throw over the company."

He closed the album and looked at her. "It's not what I meant."

She snapped her eyes open and staring at him. "Isn't it? You always worry about your company."

"Cassie…"

"No, I won't hear anything from you." She had enough stress today and their talk didn't do any good for her. "Isn't that what you concern about? Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow."

He watched as she stood up. "Cassie, I'm worry about you."

She let out a snort. "You're years late for that." He's about to say something but she cut him. "You had raised me to the person who I am now. The only thing I learnt from you is, everything is business."

"I know I am not the best grandfather but I love you and Andrew."

"No, you aren't! In your eyes we're only a pawn in your board. I'm only a pawn, you control my life, you decide what I do and don't. Everything!" She let the anger get the best of her. He may her family, without him she won't ever step her feet in this world but it doesn't mean he owns her life.

"I just want you to have the best in your life." It pained him to see her sad.

"You're wrong if you think I'm happy with all of these." She waved her hands in the air motioned to the wealth.

"I just did what I think the best for you."

"With destroying my happiness!? You thought send my photos and destroy my happiness was the best for me!?" Yes, it was her grandfather who sent Nami and her photos to media back there. "Because of you I lost my parents, my family and my love. Because of you!" The tears she tried to suppress finally came down.

He can't say back to that since it was true. He was the reason she had lonely childhood and difficult life. He had made her the heir of the company. While the other girls is living their life laughing and playing with their friends, she has to learn many things, her only friend is her brother but he took him from her too. He knew that his grandchild won't ever forgive him for what he'd done. And he didn't expect them to.

She clenched her shaking fists. "For the first time in my life I met someone I love with all my being, someone who cares for me without looking at my background, at my wealth. But because of you we have to separate. She was my life, my everything." It became hard to breath as her throat tightened. She tried to hold the tears but it kept falling down her cheeks. "I never asked for this position! I don't want your big name! I don't want any of this!"

She fell down to the floor as she doesn't have the strength to keep stand and burst into cry. "I just wanted a normal life." She said softly. "Why didn't you let me die with mom. It was better if I die that day."

Despite his weak knees he kneeled down before her and pulling her into hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He let out the tears. He'll forever bear the guilt, but he will do his everything to get back his bright and kind-hearted granddaughter again.

"I hate you." She grabbed his jacket and crying in his arms. It's been long years since she was in his arms. She didn't even remember the feeling. She blamed him for what had happened in her life, but at the same time she can't hate him completely. He might be the reason their photos spread across the country but he didn't make Nami leave her.

After her cry gradually stopped he pushed her slightly and cupping her cheeks. "I know I can't change the past, I can't rewrite what had happened. But I want you to know this. I love you, you and Andrew are my family I trust the most."

She looked at his grandfather. Those brown eyes, the same eyes with her father. These years she had avoided his gaze because it pained her every times she looks at those eyes.

"I don't know if it's late or not but, I want you to follow your heart. Don't worry about the company or the other family or whatever. Follow your heart Cassie. Whatever you'll choose I will support you." He then caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

She's lying on her bed still having the sobs. She pulled out a frame under her pillow and staring at the picture. She trailed her fingers as she let out a silent sob. A handsome man with brown hair and a beautiful woman with long black hair were smiling and staring back at her.

"Mom, dad...I missed you..."

* * *

I wrote another drama, sorry. But don't worry the drama part will soon finish, maybe two more chapters. I put the romance genre for reason so don't worry guys ;)

And I want to apology that I'll make Asahi/OC and Hinata/OC, or hint of it (?). Since I wanted to write only in Mendol universe which means members of AKB48, except the three, won't make appearance in this story. Sorry for disappointing you :(

And, I think you noticed that I make Ray's background story here. Actually I found she's interesting character and somehow mysterious. She's annoying and arrogance diva, but she's more than that. I'd seen it at the scene when Nami came to visit her at her dressing room. She finally showed the other side of her. And I decided to write her complicated life.

Sorry for long note, anyway thank you for reading. Hope you'll visit again :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay this is the update, a little short but hope you like it. And, thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you like/love the story :) I'll try my best to keep your interest in this story. Don't worry I'll make happy ending for everyone :D**

**I don't own Mendol characters. Just own the OCs and the mistakes. Today is Halloween :D**

* * *

Chapter 10

_She pushed the door open and stepped out. Albert told her to not come out of the room but she wants to play outside, it's boring inside. She frowned as she saw many people around her. Is there a party today? But why everyone was crying? She shrugged and looking for Albert. It isn't easy with her small body though. She pushed the adults aside and kept walking. She wanted to play with Andrew but he didn't want to come out of his room. She looked up and finally she saw Albert in front of the living room door. She ran toward him and grabbed his hand._

_"What are you doing here? I told you to wait inside the room."_

_He's surprised to see her. He lifted her and held her. "I'm bored. Why are many people here? What are they doing here?"_

_"You should stay in your room. Let's go, I'll go with you inside."_

_She mumbled an okay however when he turned around someone was calling his name. She turned her head aside and saw one of the maid._

_"Master is looking for you. Hurry up."_

_The maid then turned around. Albert put her down and kneeled before her._

_"You can go to your room yourself?"_

_She nodded her head._

_"Smart girl. Wait for me inside, and don't get out. Okay?"_

_She nodded her head again and saw as he disappeared between people. She turned around and walked toward her playing room but stopped as she saw her aunties. Her father's sisters. She doesn't like them actually. Because their smile like witches in her picture book. They're crying though like the other people around her. She walked toward them._

_"Poor Daniel. How could this happen?"_

_"He's dead now. My poor brother."_

_She tilted her head and frowning. What's wrong with her father? Dead? What was that mean?_

_"This was her fault. She took our brother, and now see what had happened to him. My poor brother."_

_"That slut. Good thing she was dead."_

_Her aunties cried again. She didn't understand what they're saying. She? Who's she? That she person is dead too? And what was slut mean? She then turned around leaving her aunties. They won't talk to her anyway. She thought to go to her room but the words is bothering her. Usually she will ask his brother or Albert, but now seems they're busy. She then saw her niece playing outside. She decided to ask him. Well he's two years old older than her so he must know the word._

_"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked as she approached him._

_"What do you think, playing. Why are you here?"_

_"Why not? I want to ask you something."_

_"What? Hey wait for me! What do you want to ask, I must go."_

_She rolled her eyes and asked. "You what know dead means?"_

_"Dead?"_

_She nodded her head as she saw him pursed his lips thinking._

_"I don't know, but my mom said if people dead they don't breathe. They're sleeping and won't wake up again. Like your mother and father now. Gotta go, bye."_

_She's confused. If people don't breath how can they live? So, is dead means people don't live anymore? Why did he say like her father and mother? A voice behind her broke her thought._

_"Poor girl. She lost both of her parents."_

_What was that mean? She has her parents. She has mother and father. She never met her mother though since she's traveling to far place. Then why did they say she has no parents? She has parents right? Slowly her eyes watered and she started crying. 'Why did they say I don't have parents. I have parents.'_

_She then ran passing the crying people. Why were they crying? Why was she crying too? She ran toward the back garden and sat on the ground behind her apple tree. She didn't care her beautiful dress get dirty. Her cry grew louder._

_Her nieces said that her father and mother dead, he said dead means people don't breathe and they won't wake up. Is that means she won't see her father and mother again? She can't play with her father anymore? Is that why they were crying now? Because her parents dead?_

_She doesn't have parents. Suddenly there are many people inside her head, they're crying and murmuring. And then she saw her aunties they were crying too but then they started to laugh. They're saying that she doesn't have parents. They're laughing at her. Their head grows bigger and their smile like witches. She covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly. "Stop. Stop! I said STOP!"_

She snapped her eyes open and jerked her body up. She was breathing heavily and sweat covered her body. She took a deep breath to calm her breathing and covered her face with her palms. She has that dream again. A dream about her childhood, when she found out that her parents are dead. That day was her father. She never knew that her mother died when she gave her birth. They told her that her mother was traveling across country. She only saw her through her photos. She always dreamed that one day her mother will come home and play with her. She always imagined they will play together, bake cake together, she will comb her hair and she will choose dresses for her. She always waited day by day however her mother won't come home. Until that day she finally knew the reason she never came back home.

As she grown up she finally could understand why her father kept himself busy. He would always play with her but then he got busy with his work and then she barely saw him at home. His father was blaming himself over her mother's dead. Sometimes she thought he's blaming her too. To tell the truth she has the same feeling. It was because of her she died. If she didn't bear into this world her mother would still alive. Even now she feels guilty every times she breathes.

She rubbed her eyes to wipe the unshed tears and get out of the bed. She glanced over the table clock, it was half past five. It's still early but thought that she won't be able to sleep again she then decided to take hot shower.

* * *

Nami put her belt on and grabbed her bag. Put the bag on kitchen counter she took a cup and poured coffee. She thought to grab breakfast at the café but her eyelids won't lift open so she needs caffeine or she will hit her car into something or worse someone. The reason her eyelids won't open because she didn't sleep last night. Couldn't sleep for exactly. Her meeting with Ray yesterday still keeping her mind. She's glad she had no bad dream but the thought of the other woman kept her from sleeping.

She sat on the chair while sipping her coffee. To tell the truth she's afraid. She's afraid that Ray will choose him instead of her. Although she had seen the love but it doesn't mean Ray will choose her. In fact she had agreed to engage Shane even though she still loves her. Not to mention she still didn't forgive her. It means the other woman was trying to forget her. Ray had said that she couldn't forget her but it doesn't mean she won't try.

Of course she will keep her word as she said. Yet she wasn't sure if she can let the other woman go. She can walk away from her but she doesn't think she can let her go. She won't forget her, forever. Maybe she should prepare for moving in case Ray chooses Shane. But where does she go? To the end of the world? But where is it? Perhaps somewhere far away besides America and Japan. Her parents will kill her if she tells them she'll go to the other continent.

However, she has no choice. She loves Ray so whatever makes the other woman happy is the matter. It doesn't matter what she feels. 'Of course it does matter', her mind said. '_No, it doesn't matter. As long as she's happy I'm happy. I'll be fine. I must._'

She finished her coffee and put the cup on the sink. She then grabbed her bag and walked outside.

* * *

She put the flower and sat down on the ground facing the grave. Her parents' grave.

"I know it's been years since my last visit," The last time she paid visit was before she went oversea. Actually that was the first time she visited the grave. After her father died she couldn't bring herself to visit her parents' grave. You can't blame her, it was a complicated feeling for her.

"I'm sorry." She put her hand on the cold stone hoping she could feel the warmth she never felt. "I'm back now. Andrew too."

She then turned her gaze aside but not really looking at anything. "I wish you are here, both of you." She took a breath and continued.

"Now I'm engaged to someone. His name is Shane. He's very nice man. He really cares about me. He likes dancing like you dad." She let out a smile. However it turned to bitter smile.

"And, there's a woman. Her name is Nami, she's Japanese like you mom. She once was a singer too. She…" She breathed a sigh and added. "…is my first love."

"She was the only person who dares to scold me." She then remembered their first meeting. "She's naïve, in good way, and stubborn." She let out a soft chuckle.

"Both are important to me, but…" She paused for a moment. Tear slowly watering her eyes. "I don't know…I don't know what to choose…who to choose."

"I love her…but she broke my heart. She said the word they'd said to you." She said to her mother grave. "And part of me couldn't forgive her for that. Even though she broke my heart I…"

She let a tear running down her cheek. "…I couldn't forget her…I tried to, but I can't."

"And there is him, I…" She let out another tear. "…I…what should I do?"

She couldn't hold the tear anymore and just let it flowing down. At moment she really hopes she can speak with them. She needs to hear their voice. To reassure her that everything will be alright. Because what she's feeling right now is not alright at all. She wanted to run, far away from here and from everyone she knew. However, no matter how far she runs the feeling will always follow her. It won't leave her alone.

Perhaps it was her imagination but she feels warmth when a soft breeze touching her skin. It didn't only touch her but somehow she can hear its voice. Yeah, maybe she's imagining because there's voice in her head telling her to close her eyes. She then closed her eyes and see…

…Nami.

All she saw was Nami. She's smiling her dimple smile at her. She's making pouting face and then let out a laugh. She's calling her name and oddly it feels like she's whispering on her ear. She's looking at her with warm gaze, with eyes full of love and it makes her chest warm. All she could see was Nami. And as if it could see through her eyes her heart increased its beating, as if it was screaming joyfully. Then the voice came again.

'_You've loved her, and will always love her. It's time to let it go. It's time to leave your past behind._'

A cascade of tears once again running down her cheeks as she opened her eyes but there's smile on her face. A small smile.

"Thank you…thank you mom, dad."

She then pushed her body off the ground and despite wearing her two inches high heels running toward her car. She finally found the answer. What she wants. What to choose. It wasn't her who chose though. It was her heart. This time she let her heart to choose for her.

* * *

"That must be hurt." She said to her partner as she looked at pool of bloods with a woman lying on it at parking lot.

"Don't say it." Jason said while looking at anything but the victim body. He tried his best to not throw up his lunch.

Nami let out a chuckle and stood up as she saw Leon walking toward them. "Who's this woman?"

"We don't know yet. While we're waiting for her ID, Abi and her team will identify the body." He looked at the lying body and turned around at Jason. "Really man, you should get use of this."

Nami let out a laugh as her partner turning around to say something but stopped as he saw the body. He then ran toward the building undoubtedly will throw up his lunch.

"Sometimes I thought you're a man and he's a woman, seriously."

"He's my partner." She said but then joining his laughter. They turned around when they heard voice.

"I never saw a crime scene that makes people laugh."

"Of course there's no one. We're just kidding around." He said to the doctor. He didn't surprise to see the doctor wore a dress under her leather jacket.

"Of course, how could you laughing seeing another people died." She said and squatted beside the pool of reddish-browned liquid.

"Yes doctor." He chuckled lightly as the women let out a giggle. "I should go my partner is waiting for me. So excuse me ladies."

Both Nami and Abigail rolled their eyes and chuckled. After the detective left them Nami squatted down beside the ME. "It looks like the one at prison, don't you think?"

Abigail took a good look at the victim's neck. "You're right. Well I need to do the autopsy first but probably it's same." She then turned her gaze to her friend. "You're good at observation. You'll become a good detective you know."

"You're just the same as Owen."

"But it's true. Trust me, remember I can read people?" She let out a chuckle as Nami turned at her and raising an eyebrow.

"You are not allowed to laugh at crime scene doc."

"I'm not laughing, just chuckle." She let out a laugh and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway must see my partner, I'm starting to worry about him now. See you later." She said to the ME and jogging toward the building. She hopes he didn't faint inside the restroom.

She's sitting in the café waiting their tea. After they returned to headquarter she took pity of her partner and decided to have drink at the café before go to bullpen.

"Are you okay buddy?" She asked the almost fainted man before her.

"Yeah, guess." He rubbed his chest and nodding his head.

"I told you not to come with me." She smiled as Sam, the waitress came with their drink. After thanked the waitress she looked back at her partner. "Drink it and warm your stomach."

Jason did as he was told. The warm tea soon warmed his stomach makes it better. He let out a sigh and looked at his partner. "So who's she?"

"Who?" She asked nonchalantly although she knows what he meant.

"Don't ever lie to a police officer. C'mon tell me."

"I'm an officer too." She sighed when he lifted his brows smirking. "She's my friend."

"Friend, hmm…"

"What? It's true." Well it wasn't but he doesn't need to know that. She reached her cup but mistakenly pushed the cup forward. The cup rolled over the table and then fell down to the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Nami looked up at Sam as she approached their table. She left her chair and wiped the table while Sam picking the pieces of glass. She nodded her head as Jason asked her if she's okay. She didn't know why but at moment she has a bad feeling.

* * *

"Sorry for bothering you, do you know where I can meet Ray? I need to meet her but I couldn't reach her." Asahi said while typing on her keyboard. Today they will meet the sponsor and designer for the next project but she couldn't contact her big boss. She only has two hours until they come. She had called her office but her secretary said she didn't know where she is. It's odd since Ray won't disappear without telling her secretary. She won't surprise if it's something related to her best friend.

'She's at countryside, but she called me this morning she will back today. Don't worry she'll be there before three.'

"God thanks. You have no idea how happy I am right now. Thanks Andrew, see you around." She said to the older Hamilton and heard he chuckled.

'You're welcome.'

She put her phone on the table and continued her work. Problem solved.

* * *

Meanwhile at BPD headquarter Nami and Jason joining the investigation. Nami looked at the whiteboard in front of her. On the board many pictures of the woman victim, the prisoner man victim and an officer from prison were pinned up. Two days after their investigation at the prison a prison officer was found dead at his house.

"If it was the same person what is their relation?" Leon stood behind the woman officer staring at the pictures.

"Mikey and Billy had argued before. The other officers and prisoners saw their arguing. Their relation to the brunette woman, I don't know." Brandon said from his chair.

"But isn't it odd?" Nami said and turned around at the detectives. "You think someone will kill another person just because of a mock?"

"Well in this country I don't find it odd." Jason said and saw Leon nodded his head agreed.

"Yes, but if every officer kill the prisoner who make a joke of them then nobody left in the prison right?" She said to Owen.

Owen crossed his arms before his chest and staring at the victim pictures. "She's right. Something is missing here."

"The problem is what it is." Leon said and sat back to his chair.

"Mikey was killed on September 16th night," Owen wrote on another whiteboard. "Three days later, September 19th Billy was killed by shot." He added Billy on the board. "Then October 5th, yesterday, the woman was killed." He added two lines between the three victims. "Between Mikey and Billy is three days, but it's over two weeks between Billy and the woman. If the tiger is same person why did it take two weeks?"

"That's a problem too, but, we don't know yet if it was a same person. Mikey and the woman had similar wound, a cut on the neck with a stab on chest for Mikey, but the Billy dude was a shot. It means there are two tigers here." Leon added.

Nami nodded her head slightly. She's agreed with the young detective, but there's possibility the tiger is more than two. She turned her gaze toward the older detective and saw he let out a sigh.

"What about her ID?" Owen asked.

"It's running, won't take long." Brandon stared at the screen. As expected the search finished seconds later but he knitted his brows as he read the screen. "I can't ID her."

"What do you mean?" Owen walked toward the other detective desk and looking down at the screen.

"Her ID wasn't in database."

"What?" Leon stood up and joined his team. "She wasn't in database? How?"

"It means she is an illegal immigrant or..."

"She did plastic surgery."

Nami turned around and smiled as she saw Abigail. The doctor stood beside her a folder in her hand.

"I found Gore-Tex and Silicone from her face and neck. She did surgery. No wonder you can't find her ID from her picture."

"What was that?" Leon asked frowning.

"Materials for plastic surgery." Abigail answered and handed the folder to Owen.

"What about her finger prints?" Nami asked.

"I'd checked it and it was reconstructed too." Abigail said to her friend beside her. "But her finger print was on the gun. She killed Billy."

Nami and the young detectives turned their gaze toward the doctor. It was Owen who asked the question. "How can we know her ID?"

"That's simple. There are some parts she can't change from her face."

"Eyes." Nami said.

"Clever," Abigail smiled to the other woman before adding. "And some facial shapes."

"I think I can do it." Leon said and walked back to his desk. He then typed on his keyboard.

"Let's pray she didn't change too much." Owen said without turning his gaze from the folder.

"And the murderer of Mikey and the woman is different person." Abigail said and walked toward the older detective. "The murderer of Mikey is left-handed, see the picture. It wasn't a straight line, it's slightly askew. The victim was lying with his right on the wall side. So the killer has to stab his chest with their left hand and cut his neck with their right hand."

"Billy is left-handed." Brandon added.

"Yup. But the killer of the woman is right-handed. Compare it with the man, it's a straight line. She was killed from behind so it makes the killer is right-handed."

"Oh my goodness."

They turned at Leon and approached his desk.

"She is Billy's wife."

"What?" Except Owen everyone let out a gasp.

"Wait, Cindy Morales?" Owen read the name and looked at the picture. It's her no doubt.

"You know her?" Leon asked the older detective. It was Brandon who answered the question.

"Sister of Philip Morales."

"Holy shit." He leaned back into his chair.

"Who's Philip Morales?" Nami asked frowning. She never heard the name before.

"He's one of American mafia." Owen replied. "You can say the worst one. Until eight years ago. He tried to counterfeit money at Vegas. That's a good idea consider the money circle there, however, his plan failed. The Mikey dude was one of his group. I should see that, damn it."

Nami stared at the pissed off detective. "So, Mikey was killed by Billy who was Cindy's husband who was this guy Morales' sister. If Cindy killed Billy then who killed her?"

Owen shook his head before replying. "Have no idea."

"You said his plan failed, why?" Nami asked.

"He tried to counterfeit a lot amounts of money, using casino. But it would be risky if use some casinos."

"So he decided to use the big one." Nami guessed.

"Yah, he chose a big company. But unfortunately for him he chose a wrong one."

"What company?" She asked again and saw the detective was about to say a word but stopped and looked over her shoulder toward the door.

"Ian, he's back." Owen said to the Lieutenant. The Lieutenant looked frustrated though.

"Worst. He got the owner."

"William?" Owen knitted his brows. Thing is getting worst then.

"No, his grand-daughter, Cassandra Hamilton." He put the report file on his hand up.

Nami felt her breath caught in her throat as she heard the name. It feels like her heart stopped its beating too.

* * *

_3 hours ago_

"Hey, am I interrupting your work?" She tried to keep her focus on the road.

'No, s'okay. When do you get back?'

"I'm on the way." She said and smiled a little.

'That's good to know. Come back quickly and take back your seat. I hate this job.'

She let out a chuckle and replying. "You said you'll help me."

'Only help not to do all of these. Anyway, you sound fine.'

"I am." .

'Good thing?'

"Yeah. Anyway, thanks for the help." Andrew's replacing her place during her absence.

'Anytime sist, anytime.'

"I'll be there around two. I have a place to go first."

'Say hello from me.'

"I don't say I'll meet someone." She chuckled again. It seems she's happy now. No, she _is_ really happy.

'I'm your brother remember?'

She let out a laugh. "Then help me with my job."

'Aren't I?'

"Whatever."

'She's worrying about you, you know.'

"Oh," She's lost in her indecision that she never thought she will make the other woman worry. She felt a pang of guilty to make Nami worried.

'Well, just bring her flower and she will lighten up. Trust me.'

She rolled her eyes. "She's not that type of model you're chasing."

'I'm _not_ chasing them, they're chasing me.'

"Yeah, yeah. But I won't bring flower, that's ridiculous. I'm not teenager."

'Who said only teenager can bring a flower to their love.'

"Okay stop it now. You should go back to your job. I should focus on my driving too."

'Geez, fine. Be careful.'

"Yeah, and don't flirt with Linda."

'Don't worry I have someone now. See you later.'

She rolled her eyes again but smiling. "See you later."

She cut the line and focused on the road. Her heart fluttered a little and after years she felt those butterflies in her stomach. She can't wait to go back to Boston. It's because she has someone to meet. Yeah, she had her decision already. Although it may break the other person's heart but she won't lie to herself anymore. She will follow her heart.

She took her phone from the mount and put it in her bag. She turned her gaze to the road in front of her and swerved as a black sedan suddenly appeared from behind. She quickly stepped on the brake but she's late. She felt her body thrown forward as the car hit the fence and air bag burst out of the wheel. After make sure she hasn't got any injury she unbuckled her belt and get out the car. The black sedan was stopping few meters in front of her car.

She walked toward the car and yelled as the door opened. A man with suit came out. "Are you crazy? Watch your way."

She stopped on her track as three other men came out behind him. She instantly got alarmed. "Who are you?" She heard sound of brake behind her and turned around. Another black sedan stopped and three men came out.

She took a step backward and was about to run when someone grabbed her arm and covered her mouth. She inhaled something and slowly she feels her body relax. The last person she thought before the darkness enveloped her was the other woman.

Nami...

* * *

Finally I can tell you why Ray didn't take it light about 'the word' that's why she couldn't forgive Nami, and why she hates dream. Long journey *let out a breath*

But, finally again, that's my Ray :D Yey! But uh-oh, not good.

Sorry for making clffhanger :p Thanks for reading guys ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for making time for leave review guys, thanks :) This is the update, hope you like this one. Janedoe: they will have it ;)**

**Again, I don't own Mendol characters. All mistakes were mine. Here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Nami rubbed her hands trying to calm herself down but all she could think was Ray. Four hours had passed after she was kidnapped and they have no clue where she is. They found her car at outskirts of Boston. However beside the car they didn't find something useful to track the kidnapper. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath. She won't forgive herself if something happens to the other woman. Ray should bring her bodyguards, she shouldn't go alone in the first place. It was her fault she had left to countryside. It was her fault.

"Nami,"

She looked up and saw Asahi running toward her. The designer took the seat beside her.

"I heard from Andrew, is it true?"

She nodded her head slightly and looked back at her hands.

Asahi reached the small woman's arm didn't know what to say. She wanted to say that Ray will be okay but it was an officer she's consoling. She silently prayed that the other woman will be okay. She took a look at the quite woman beside her, seems she's blaming herself. "Hey, it wasn't your fault."

Nami shook her head. "No, it's my fault."

"Nami…"

"I shouldn't push her. It's my fault she went there alone." She tried to hold her tear that slowly comes to her eyes. "It's my fault."

She squeezed her arm and rubbed her back. She knew Nami well nothing she will say can make her friend stop blaming herself. "They're doing investigation?"

"Yeah, Leon and Brandon went for investigation. Owen is talking with Lieutenant and FBI. Oh my God, what do I do if something happens to her." She palmed her head.

Asahi threw her arm over the small woman's shoulder. "We'll find her. We'll find her." Or she hopes they will. She turned her head as she heard footsteps approached them. Andrew was walking toward them. He looks worry.

"Heard something?" He stood before the women. Nami was staring down at her hands, Asahi shook her head slightly. "What are they doing!?" He gritted his teeth trying to hold the anger but when he saw Asahi's eyes he added. "Sorry, I just…"

Asahi watched as the older Hamilton sat down beside her. "It's okay." She can't blame him for get angry. She will feel the same if it was Hinata or Nami. She's about to ask the older man when an old man followed by some men with suits walking up the corridor toward them. She noticed Shane and Hinata walking behind the group. And suddenly the door on their left opened.

Nami stood up as she saw the door opened and Lieutenant following by Owen appeared. Owen looked at her and then turned his gaze aside. It was when she noticed the group of man standing few feet from her.

"Mr. Hamilton,"

Lieutenant greeted the old man and stepped aside so he can enter the room. Nami watched as the old man and one of his man passing her. He is an old man and walking with the help of cane but she can tell he has the aura that will make whoever see him gulp. Especially with those sharp eyes. Now she knew where Andrew got those sharp eyes. He though glanced over at her as he passing her and she unconsciously gulped her breath. She turned her gaze and surprised to see Shane and Hinata. Hinata walked to her side and offered a small smile though she can see the worry on her face.

"Family can enter inside."

Lieutenant said again and turned around. She watched Andrew and Shane walked inside. She wanted to go inside too but she wasn't family neither friend. Owen's voice broke her thought.

"What are you doing there? You are an officer, aren't you?"

Nami nodded her head and followed the detective inside leaving her best friends.

"Let's sit." Asahi said to her younger friend and sat back to her seat.

* * *

She blinked once to adjust her eyes to the bright light. Where is she? She eyed the room and then remembered the last event. She then realized that her hands were tied behind the chair. She tried to pull off but the rope was tight. She tried again but just makes her wrist hurt. Slowly she feels panic rising inside her. She has to go from here. She tried again but failed. Get frustrated she let out a growl.

"Don't waste your time."

She tilted her head aside and saw a middle-aged bald man walking toward her. She knitted her brows slightly trying to remember his face. Four men with suits followed behind him. "What do you want?"

"Finally we can meet. It's my honor to meet you."

She greeted her teeth as she watched the man did a bow and mocked. He then let out a small smile and stepped forward.

"I want something that once mine. I want to take it back."

Her eyes followed him as he walked to her side. "I think you mistaken person here. I don't know what you're talking about." The man laughed while walking to her other side.

"I don't think so. You are the person I looked for."

She turned her gaze away and snorted. "I don't remember own something that once yours."

"Don't worry you'll remember. I'll make you remember."

He smirked and leaned down toward her. He's wrong to think that she will afraid of him. "Try me."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Impressive."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let me go or I'll make you regret for lay your hand on me." She said between her greeted teeth. However the man before her leaned back and laughed.

"Don't need to play coy princess. You know what I meant. I'll take back the money you and your company took from me eight years ago."

"Your money?" She snorted. "You need to check your memory, that wasn't your money." She saw the man turned at her and tightened his jaw.

"That's mine! If you and your grandfather didn't interrupt my plan."

She lifted her brow and said back. "Need I remind you that my company didn't do anything to your plan?"

"Bullshit! I'll take back my money and destroy your beloved company."

She scoffed and looked up at him. "You think they won't come to save me. Seemed you didn't learn from your mistake."

"Don't worry I have game for them. I just need you to do something for me and I'll let you go. That's it."

"Whatever gave you the idea that I'll do that?" She hid her frown as the man laughing.

"Oh you will, trust me."

The man then turned around and walked toward the doorway. She knitted her brows as she watched them leaving the room. What did he mean?

* * *

She clenched her fists tightly as she watched the slides. The slides showed pictures of Ray, she's sitting on a chair with her hands tied behind her. She's closing her eyes unconscious. From the pictures she looks fine and has no injury. However seeing the other woman sitting there in God knows where she felt anger and at the same time guilty. She released the breath as the light turned on. The room still remained silence until the founder of Hamilton's deep voice breaks it.

"Get her back and don't let the news spread out."

"We'll try our best to save her. Don't worry they won't know it."

"Don't make me regret this decision. I decided to bring this to police because I don't want to lose my family."

"I promise you she'll back alive."

After Lieutenant's reply the founder of Hamilton left the room with his man. She still remained on her chair. '_Oh God, please save her. I'll do everything just let her alive please._' though she usually don't do pray she silently prayed. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll save her." Owen said to his apprentice. He didn't know about her private life but one thing he knows is the other woman is very important to her.

She wanted to believe it. However the bad feeling she has from this morning still disturbing her. She looked up and offered a small smile. "Thanks." She then stood up and followed the detective outside.

Andrew looked at the man beside him. "They'll save her don't worry."

Shane let out a soft sigh. "I hope." He watched as the older man started to walk but he stopped him. "Something did happen, didn't it?"

He turned around and looked at his sister's fiancé. He's a good man and he's really glad his sister engaged to him. However, sometimes the perfect person is not the one you love. "She'll tell you if the time comes." He patted his shoulder lightly and turned around.

He looked at the ceiling and took a breath. It seems the time comes faster than he'd thought. He breathed out the air and walked toward the door.

"Nami, how's it? How's she?" Asahi asked the small woman once she stepped out the room.

"They kept her in a building, we don't know the place yet. They didn't make any demand though. But she looks fine, for now." She plopped down on the chair and rubbed her face.

Hinata sat beside her best friend and touched her shoulder squeezing it gently. "She'll be okay."

She nodded her head. Asahi took the seat beside her and squeezed her arm. Nothing they say will erase her worry and guilty she feels at moment. No one could. Her thought broke as feet stopped before her. She lifted her gaze and saw Shane was looking down at her.

"I trust you to bring her back."

Hearing his voice she realized that she wasn't the only one who has those desperate feelings. The man who stood before her has it too. She nodded her head slightly and saw he did the same and then turned around leaving the building with Andrew. She then stood up facing her best friends. "I have to go I…need to do something, or else my head will explode."

Hinata stood up and replied. "If you know something call us."

Asahi nodded before adding. "And if there's something we can do just tell us, okay?"

She nodded and smiled a little. "Thanks guys."

"And Nami," Asahi stared at the other woman. "It wasn't your fault, completely."

She nodded again and turned around walking toward the elevator.

"You think she'll be okay?" Hinata asked the taller woman.

"They will save her."

"No, I meant Nami."

She took glance at Nami's back and turned her gaze to her friend beside her. "I'm afraid no, she won't."

"I thought so. Maybe you should tell Leon to keep a watch on her. God knows her brave but stupid action."

She glanced back toward her officer friend. She knows the other woman very well if it's for Ray she will do anything even it means she has to go to lion's nest alone. She better tell Leon to watch her as like Hinata just said.

* * *

Her eyes were heavy but she didn't want to close it. Her body stiffed for she had sat with same position for a day. A day had passed after she gets kidnapped. She didn't sleep neither eat. They had brought her some food but she didn't touch the food. All she wanted was get out from here. She wanted to see the other woman. Oh God, Nami…There's something she wanted to tell to the other woman however it seemed she has to wait. Somehow she's afraid she couldn't tell her. Suddenly she heard footsteps approached the room and seconds later he and three men entered the room.

"If you don't eat they will think I'm not a good host."

She rolled her eyes but said nothing. He stepped forward toward her and sat on the table before her. She kept her gaze at the wall.

"So, change your mind?"

"Never." She said in cold tone.

"That's a shame. So we'll begin the game. Well actually it has started already."

Still staring at the wall she said. "Whatever you do won't make me change my mind. You're wasting your time."

"Really? Let's see how long you will keep that."

She turned her gaze and saw he smirked at her while eating apple they had brought for her. She will gladly wipe the smirk off of his face but first she needs to free herself. She wondered why Andrew or he hasn't made move yet.

"You'll gain nothing from me. So stop this stupid game of yours and let me go." She snarled. He let out a laugh and put the half-eaten apple back to the plate then leaning forward.

"Oh yes I will. On the contrary you'll enjoy the game, trust me."

"Even if you kill me I won't give you anything." She tightened her jaws and glared at the man.

"Don't worry I won't kill you, as I said before I need you to do something for me."

"It seems you need to check your hearing too. You'll. Get. Nothing. From me." She said between her greeted teeth. He then grabbed her chin and pulled her face toward him. Their faces were inches apart that she can see his yellowish-green iris. He then caressed her jaw with his thumb but she pulled back and gave him her death glare.

"What if…I take your precious someone, do you still refuse to give what I want?"

She tried to keep her cold tone but failed. "Don't you dare touch him. Lay a finger on him and I'll make you regret it." She was surprised as he laughed and stood up. After the laughter died he looked down at her. There's something in his eyes that she didn't like it.

"Who said him?"

Although she can't see it she was sure her face turned white as she feels blood draining from her face. No, he can't…

His smirk grew bigger as he saw her expression. Oh he will love to watch it. "I told you, you'll enjoy the game."

She can't breathe as suddenly her throat tightened.

* * *

"This came this morning." He nodded his head and they showed the slide. This morning a box was sent to Boston Police Department. Finally the kidnapper decided to reveal their purpose. "They want 500 billion dollars."

She heard everyone in the room gasped and started to murmuring. This morning Owen called her at seven telling her that there's movement from kidnapper. She quickly left her apartment and headed headquarter. She couldn't sleep last night for the thought of Ray keeping her mind. A day had passed and she started to worry about the other woman. She eyed the room and saw many detectives, mostly homicide, SWAT team and FBI. This case wasn't a close case anymore. She turned her focus at Lieutenant as he continued.

"They want their money today at midday. 12:00."

"Where?"

She turned her head as one of FBI agent asked the Lieutenant.

"New Island."

"What? That park?"

The man asked in surprise and everyone started to raise their voice again. Soon the room becomes noisy as everyone is talking to their next.

"Silence."

Lieutenant's voice finally makes the room silent again. She looked at Owen who sat beside Lieutenant, he's crossing his arms and staring down at the table.

"How could we do operation there? There's many people and kids."

Everyone nodding in agreement.

"That's why we held meeting at this time. We don't have much time at moment. We'll close the park and do transaction."

"How exactly do we do the bargain?"

A man with black uniform she recognized as the captain of SWAT team asked.

"Someone will bring the money and take the hostage with them."

"Who?"

She inhaled as Lieutenant turned his gaze at her and pointed her finger toward her.

"Her."

"What!?" Owen, Brandon and Leon asked at unison. The three stood up abruptly and looking between their captain and her.

"Why her? No, she won't go. No way she'll go there." Owen said as he felt anger slowly rising inside him. He didn't hear about the plan. Lieutenant didn't say about it earlier.

"Yes." "Send somebody else." Leon and Brandon added. Their colleagues nodding in agreement. Like hell they will let the woman officer go there.

"I'm afraid we have no choice." He said to the detectives.

"How could you send her there?" Owen said to his old friend.

"It wasn't _me_ who made the decision." He turned his gaze toward the tech and nodded his head. Another slide showed and everyone started to murmur again.

Owen turned aside and read the slide. He then turned at his captain. "You can't send her."

"Yes, the last time she nearly got knocked up."

She clenched her fists and stood up. If it wasn't because of Brandon who held her she will grab the other detective and punch his face.

"Shut the hell up bitch." Leon said angrily to the other division detective. Although he against the idea of his friend is sent again undercover but he won't forgive anyone talk dirty about her.

"Calm down! We don't have time for arguing. You better watch your mouth." He said to the detective and back to the audience. "They want her to bring the money. We have no choice but send her. We only have three hours left so I need your coöperation. All of you."

Nami sat back on her chair still clenching her fists. Detective Brandon released her arm but he also looked pissed off. Her mind went to the other woman again as Lieutenant talking about the plan.

Thirty minutes later they finished the meeting and Leon took her to do preparation. She changed her uniform to her plain-clothes. She had finished the changing when the door opened and Owen entered.

"Nami, you don't have to do this."

"No, I have to. I have to do this."

"But…"

She looked at the older detective. Although he never mentioned it she knew he blamed himself for the kidnap case. "Let me do this. I'll regret myself for the rest of my life if I don't do this."

He stared at his apprentice's eyes. He knows whatever he say to her won't stop her for saving the other woman. He let out a soft sigh before replied. "Just be careful."

She nodded. "I will, I promise."

"If you do something reckless I'll kick your ass, understood?"

Despite her nervousness she let out a smile. "Yes sir."

"Good. Let's go." He said and motioned with his head.

They were walking down the corridor but stopped as an old man with cane walking toward them. Mr. Hamilton. She watched as the man and his men approached them.

"She will bring the money." He said to him. It still surprised him that he can prepare 500 billion dollars in hours. That Morales bastard had chosen big target.

He looked down at the small woman in front of him. He of course knows her. To tell the truth he never expected her to come to this country. He thought he had succeeded to tear them apart but it seemed he was once again underestimates the word called love.

"You sure you can do it? You won't ever imagine what will happen if you fail."

She stared at the man's eyes and took a step forward. "I'll save her. I won't let anyone hurt her. Any one." She didn't need to hear the story to know what he had done for the other woman. She won't forgive him for what he had done to Ray's life.

He looked at her eyes and found it. He wanted to laugh at himself, for what he had done in these years. He then pulled the corner of his lips up slightly and replying. "I entrust her to you." He then turned around.

She watched as the Hamilton's founder walked down the corridor and then realized Andrew and Shane were standing few apart from her. They walked toward her as the old man stepped in the elevator.

"I heard that you'll bring the money. Be careful Nami."

She looked at Andrew and nodded slightly. She then turned her gaze to Shane. He's staring at the floor. He looked differently from his usual. She guessed he couldn't sleep either. She gathered her courage and spit the word out. "I'll save her."

He took a breath and lifted his gaze. "Please bring her back to me."

At moment she felt her chest tightened and it took her everything to swallow back the tear. "I promise." She said and walked pass him.

"I should go." Owen said and left the two after sent a nod toward them.

Shane turned at the older Hamilton. "I'll leave." He nodded his head slightly and turned around.

Andrew was about to follow the other man when he heard voice. He turned around and saw Abigail was walking toward him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your sister."

"Thanks." He reached the extended hand and smiling a little.

"So how about the investigation?" She squeezed his hand.

"They want money, old pattern, and Nami will bring the money." He answered and saw the other woman's eyes bulged.

"What!? What do you mean Nami will bring the money?" She know nothing about the case since she was doing the autopsy all the time.

"The kidnaper want her to bring it. Don't worry she won't go alone." He reassured the doctor.

Those detectives and the Lieutenant were starting to get on her nerves. How can they send her friend again after what had happened last time? What if something happen to her again? He said they want her to bring the money so it seemed they have no choice. Besides knowing the other woman she will volunteer herself anyway. She was lost in her thought that she forgot he's standing next to her.

"She'll be okay. She just needs to give the money and take her. Don't worry." He gave little squeeze. Honestly he's worried too. If she's important to his sister then she's important to him too.

"Yeah, let's hope they will be okay."

"I have to go. I'll call you later." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before turned around.

After Andrew disappeared behind the elevator door she then pulled out her phone from her lab robe and text Asahi and Hinata.

* * *

She's holding the bag in her right hand. She felt her hands were shaking slightly either because of nervous from the plan or the heavy bag filled with money in her hand. She took a deep breath trying to calm down. She's standing in front of Merry-go-round. However today nobody rides it. They had closed the park for today so nobody come inside here. Well she wasn't alone actually. The SWAT team and FBI, not forget her team was hiding inside or behind the park buildings and attractions. Owen, detective Brandon and Leon were hiding behind the Dining few meters from her spot.

She glanced over her watch. 11:33. She took another breath. She eyed the park and looked at the cafe, a tall roller coaster, splash water fall and the tea cup. Looking at the attraction her memory went back to the day when they had date at amusement park. It was almost nine years ago. She let out a bitter smile as she remembered their date. She won't deny that she's missed their days back there. '_Ray…_'

11:42

"Everyone on position." He said toward the mic and then turned to his left toward the tech. "It works?" He asked and they raised their thumbs at him. They had put GPS inside the bag so they can track Philip's place through satellite. He then said to the mic. "Officer Kawachi can you hear me?"

Nami tilted her head a little as she heard voice on her ear. "As clear as a bell sir." She heard Lieutenant replied.

'Good. Get ready.'

11:51

She breathed out the air as she glanced at the tower clock. Soon they will start their plan. Unconsciously she tightened her grip on the bag.

'_Wait for me Ray._'

11:58

He looked through the window glass at the splash water fall, dining, roller coaster tower and planetarium tower, everyone was on their position. He then looked at the main street plaza and saw the officer in front of the carousel. He gripped the mic feeling the time flew slowly.

11:59

He caught his breath and waiting for the other team to show up. Everyone in the room keep silence no one dare make any sound. Even from outside no sounds can be heard. And suddenly there's a sound from the main gate. Everyone in the room including him turned their head toward the gate. A big bus stopped in front of the gate and next seconds many of kids get off the bus and run inside the park. From all sides of the park clowns showed up bringing many balloons with them and the next moments their view was covered by colorful balloons.

"What the fuck?" He raised the mic and shouted. "Hold on! Everyone hold on! Look for her! Hurry up!" He put the mic down and run toward the doorway. He ran toward the main street between cheerful kids.

Owen left his position as soon he saw three clowns showed up from behind the building. His instinct told him something was going wrong. He's surprised to see many children running toward them. 'What the hell!?' He ran toward the carousel where Nami was standing earlier but didn't see her. He looked around but only saw kids and clowns and their men.

"Where's she? Nami!"

"What the hell was happening? Where's Nami?" Brandon asked while looking around. He was watching the officer but suddenly many kids and balloons blocked his view.

"Where's she?" Owen asked Lieutenant as he approached them.

"She isn't here? Find her! Close the gate! Don't let anyone leave! Damn it!" He grabbed his walkie as he heard sounds. "What?"

'Sir, we have a problem.'

"Yes I can see it! How about the track?" He shouted rather than asked.

'That's the problem sir, we lost it.'

"What!?" "What do you mean!?" Owen and he asked simultaneously.

'Something blocked the signal we can't track it.'

"Find out that something and solve it!" He shouted and then turned at Leon. "Leon fix it!"

"Yes sir." Leon put his phone back in his jacket pocket and ran toward the main office building.

Owen grabbed one of clown and pulled off his mask. The man stared back at him confused. He then noticed his plate name. He's the park staff. He pushed him back and looked around. Something caught his eyes and he bent down to pick it. Nami's transmitter. He stood up and looked at the big bus with a 'Make children smile' poster on its side. "Fuck!"

* * *

She silently cursed when the man pushing her back. She's walking toward God knows where since they covered her head with black clothe.

_15 hours earlier_

She pulled out her room key as she stepping out the elevator. She was about to insert the key when she felt presence behind her. She turned around and reached her back but stopped as she saw two men with suit.

"If I was you I won't do it."

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked the man but kept her hand on her gun's grip.

"We came to offer a deal."

She knitted her brows and saw the man pulled something from his jacket's inside pocket. Her eyes widened as she saw the picture. It was Ray. She grabbed her gun aiming at the man. "Where's she?"

"You can't help her if you kill me."

She lowered the gun a little. "Where is she?"

"Do as I said and you can save her."

_Present_

She felt guilty for lying to her colleagues and superiors but she has no choice. If she didn't agree with their plan they threat will kill Ray and she would never let it happen. So she agreed their plan. Yes, she knew the plan from the start. After children came inside she will get inside trash box with the bag and their man disguised in clown outfit will take her from the scene. They leave the park from back gate and after that she couldn't see anything.

Her heart beats fast inside her chest as she moved forward. The plan had begun.

* * *

"Why don't we just make it easy? Sign the paper and I will let you go."

She let out a snort and lifted an eyebrow. "I won't sign it. Never."

"That's a shame you want the hard way. Fine." He raised his hand.

She turned her gaze toward the doorway as three people came inside. Two men were dragging someone between them. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the small figure of woman. Her eyes widened as they pulled off the black clothe and she saw the other woman's face.

Nami blinked twice to adjust her eyes. Her breath stopped as her eyes landed to a woman sitting on the chair few meters before her. Ray. She felt relief a little as she looked at the other woman. She could tell Ray's surprised to see her.

"Well, well, welcome officer, welcome." He turned around at the officer. "I apologize for my man's rudeness."

She tightened her jaw as finally she met the Morales man. Besides him there are four men behind Ray. "I did my part now your turn."

He let out a small laugh and turned at the Hamilton's owner. "Don't greet your love?"

She clenched her teeth and avoided Nami's eyes. "Whatever make you think we're lover? Didn't you read newspaper? I'm engaged to a man."

"Oh really? Don't know that." He mocked and smirked. "That's a shame you know she's volunteered to come here at the mention of your name."

She looked at Nami and could see hurt in her eyes even though the other woman was trying to hide it. His voice got her attention back to him.

"She's nothing then." He pulled out the gun and shot the officer's thigh.

Nami clenched her teeth and fists to refrain herself from let out a cry as the bullet passed through her thigh flesh.

"No!" Ray let out a scream as she saw reddish-brown spot on Nami's jeans slowly grew bigger. "Let her go you bastard!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you said she's nothing." He said and then leaning forward at the woman on the chair. "You chose this way. So wanna change your mind?"

"Let her go and I'll sign the paper." She said between her teeth. She won't forgive this man for hurting Nami.

"Don't sign it Ray. I'm fine." She fought back the pain looking at Ray. She knew it wasn't only about money the moment his man told her their plan last night. They will use her to force Ray to do something, and she's right. That's why she'd agreed to go with their plan although she knows maybe she won't get out from here alive. "Hey you, only this you can do? I expected more." She said to him.

"Don't worry I have little game for you. Shall we begin?" He motioned to his man with his head.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked the man but he ignored her. She then saw the man release Nami's arms.

She rubbed her wrist after they took the handcuffs off of her wrist. Her thigh hurts but she forced to step backward. She dodged the fist that flew toward her and turned around. She caught the man arm and brought it over her shoulder and threw his body over her. He landed on the hard floor with a big thud. She may have small figure but she's good at judo. She turned around at time to block the other man punch and send another on his stomach. Good thing she's short was her opponent has difficulty to attack her. She grabbed the man's head and swirled it. He fell down on the floor lifeless.

Philip turned his gaze toward the man behind him and nodded his head. The man then moved forward attacks the small woman. For his surprised she's good, but he won't let it long.

Ray watched as two men attacking Nami. She's surprised to see the other woman could protect herself and threw a man two times taller than her easily. However she can notice she couldn't move her right leg.

Nami bent down as the man tried to punch her and kicked his knee with her uninjured foot made him kneeled on his knee. She was about to give a chop on his neck when someone grabbed her arm and turned her around. Her breath knocked out her lungs as a fist hit her stomach. She stumbled backward but then fell down as a kick hit her jaw. It feels like her tooth will break with the impact. The man grabbed her hair and pulled her body up. She used the chance to punch his neck right on his Adam's apple. When he loosen his grip she grabbed his head and brought it to meet with her knee. The man fell backward with blood running down from his nose.

He tightened his grip on the gun as he saw his man fall down. He hired useless men. He raised the gun and let out another shot.

Nami let out a cry and fell to her knees as another bullet cut through her left thigh. She heard Ray's scream. She tried to get up but couldn't make it.

Ray screamed as she saw Nami fell to her knees. Her left thigh jeans started to turn to reddish-brown like her right. "Let her go! I'll sign the paper!"

Nami looked up at Ray and shook her head. "No." Suddenly two men grabbed her arms and pulled her body up. Philip was walking toward her. His face was serious and as soon as he stood before her he landed a punch on stomach and another on her face. She tasted iron in her mouth. She didn't have time to enjoy the taste as he grabbed her head and sent another punch. This time she felt blood in her nose.

Ray eyes widened as she watched Nami's blood colored her white tank top. "Stop! Let her go! Let her go!"

Nami looked up at the bald man and grinned despite her pained cut lips. "That's it?" She needs to play a little, to gain some times. She knows she had the man as she watched his expression turned to anger. He grabbed her shoulder and kicked her stomach with his knee. She let out a cough and fell down to her knees. The man released her arms but second later she felt her bone break as something hit her back. She fell forward on the floor.

"No! I'll sign the paper just let her go! Please." She couldn't hold her tear anymore and let it out. Her chest tightened seeing the other woman was beaten. "Please."

He turned around and let out a grin. "Finally change your mind princess?"

"Let her go. I'll do whatever you want just let her go." She didn't care if she's pleading. She didn't care about anything beside the other woman. Nami's trying to get up and it pained her to see the blood dropped from her face.

The blood dropped down from her nose or mouth or both she didn't care. "No…don't Ray…I'm fine…" She gathered her strength and rose to her feet.

"No, I'll sign it. Give me the paper." She said to the man ignoring her.

"I'm disappointed. You can't beat a woman . A woman." She let out a chuckle and saw its effect on the man's face.

"No! Leave her alone!" She cried out as she saw he turned at Nami rising the stick in his hand.

Nami let out a cough mixed with blood as Philip hit her stomach with the end of the stick. Second later her body was flying on the air and then landed on the small table crushing it. She let out a cry of pain as she feels her ribs broke.

"Nami!" She wanted to close her eyes for she couldn't bear to see the sight but she can't. She can't close her eyes. "Please stop. Stop it."

Nami turned her head aside and was glad a little because she was three feet apart from the other woman. "I'm fine…"

"Nami, please stop." Her heart shattered looking at Nami's wound.

She tried to push her body up. "Please trust me…I'll protect you…I'll save you."

She looked at her eyes and shed another tears. 'Isn't that what you want? You want a proof so you can trust her again.' her mind reminded her. No, she didn't want this. If that means Nami sacrifice herself she doesn't want it. "Please Nami stop."

It pained her to see her crying. She didn't want to see tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Ray, I'll save you." She gathered her strength and stood up. She just needs to stay a little while longer. Just a little while longer. She tried to balance herself as her feet can hardly support her body. "It feels like a mosquito bite. You sure you're mafia?"

"No!" She let out a cry as Philip hit Nami's head with the stick. She watched as Nami slumped on the floor and blood flowing from her head. "Stop it! I said stop it! I'll sign the paper!"

She slowly pushed her body up. However a kick on her ribs made her crouch on the floor. She let out cough and blood. Her body ached and she doesn't have any left strength. It becomes hard to breath. Her eyes started to blur with both tear and blood. Yet she won't give up, she tried to rise but failed. But she tried again, she won't give up.

"Nami please stop it. Please."

She wanted to look at the other woman but she can't because she know the moment she lay her eyes on her she won't bear it. '_Please Ray don't cry. Don't cry for me._' It seemed she only bring pain and tears to the other woman. At moment she thought she deserves these punches. Because she always makes her cry, back then and even now.

She didn't have much time. She has to get up. '_C'mon damn it, get up! Get up!_' She pushed her body up and stood on her knees.

"Give me the paper damn it!" She tried to free herself but the men behind her hold her shoulders.

"No…If you want to give it to her, you have to go through me first…" It's hard to keep focus. Her head was heavy.

"Give me the paper!"

"No!" She forced her eyes to look at the man. "Kill me first."

Her eyes widened in horror as she heard the word. "No…no…give me the damn paper!"

It seemed her time was over. She couldn't wait anymore. Either way she'll die. '_I'm sorry Ray_'. "Shoot me."

"Give me the paper!" She forced her cracked voice. The damn tear was blocking her view.

"Don't listen to her. Shoot me." She looked at the man standing few feet from her.

"No! Nami don't!" She burst into cry and pushed their hands on her shoulders.

He looked between the two women. He just needed the sign after that he has no need with the officer.

She can tell the man was thinking whether give the paper to Ray or shoot her. She can't let him give the paper to Ray. She can't let her sign it and destroy her family. "Shoot me damn it!"

"No!"

"If you're a man finish the game you'd started." She looked into his eyes. She won he pulled the hammer down. She took her last breath. "Shoot me!"

"No!"

The next seconds there was a bang and another bang followed. After that there were many sound of shooting in the room and from downstairs. She watched as Philip stiffed and stepped back and then fell backward. It took her three seconds to realize that all men were lying on the floor dead. She then saw Owen and another SWAT team at the doorway. She finally let out a tear as Owen ran toward her and pulled her into hug.

"You stupid girl. I shouldn't let you out from my sight." He gently hugged the injury woman.

She let another tears streaming down as he hugged her. It's finished. Finally it's finished.

Ray opened her eyes she had closed when she heard sounds of gunshot. The first thing she looked for was the other woman. She breathed out a relief sigh as she saw her alive. She closed her eyes again and blinked the tears.

She felt relief that her plan was over. She had saved Ray. Ray. She was about to pulled off from the hug when her eyes caught something over his shoulder. She pushed him away and forced her feet to move. She gathered all the strength she has and ran toward the other woman. She finally understood what Asahi had said with she will know when the time comes. Her body reacted automatically. She always sees this on movies or dramas but never thought she will do it. She prayed to God that she wasn't late before threw herself forward. When she felt it through her flesh she knew that she wasn't late.

Ray didn't know what had happened. She opened her eyes only to see Nami's running toward her. And the next second comes in blur. She threw herself at her and she heard gunshot again and another gunshots. The man with black uniform had released her hands so she caught Nami's body and fell down with her. It was when she saw two red circles on Nami's left chest and stomach. She heard someone shouted but her eyes never left the other woman.

"Call ambulance! Someone call ambulance! Oh my God." Owen closed his mouth with his palm as he saw his apprentice lying on the other woman lap. After Nami pushed him back he then realized that Philip wasn't dead. He had succeeded release two shoots before he could shoot him on his chest three times and killed him.

"Nami, hold on. Why did you this?"

She tried to breath but it hurts. "I…told you…I'll save you…you have…to trust…me."

"You stupid woman, baka." She held the other woman didn't bother to hold the tear.

Her view started to blur and her eyelids were heavy but she forced it open. "I…told you…I…I'll get back…your trust."

"I don't need your proof. I don't need it."

She raised her shaking hand and touched her cheek. "Don't…cry…please…" She felt something rising inside her throat and then choked something out.

"Stop talking." She said when Nami spit up blood. "Where's the ambulance!?"

She couldn't hold any longer. Her lungs hurt every times she took breath. Will she die? She didn't want to die. "Ra...y…I…" She tried to inhale the air and closed her eyes.

"No, stop talking. Hold on Nami. Please stay with me." She held her hand on her cheek. "Don't give up Nami, please."

She fluttered her eyes open and stared at her deep brown eyes. "I'm…sorry Ray…"

"No, don't say it." She pulled her body up and hugged her. "Stay with me."

"Sorry…fo…r…make…" Slowly her view turned to white and her face becomes blur. God please give her a little time, she has something to say to the other woman. "…you…cr-y…I…"

"Don't you dare say goodbye to me. Hold on Nami. They will soon come. You'll be fine. We'll be fine." She leaned her forehead against her. "I love you."

She didn't have the strength to move her lips but she's smiling inside. "Ai…s-shi..teru…" She stared at those eyes and closed her eyes.

"Nonononono…Nami open your eyes. Nami." She called the other woman but she didn't open her eyes. Her hand fell from her grip down on her stomach.

"Nami, it isn't funny. Open your eyes. Don't you dare leave me! Nami!" She shook her body but she didn't move.

"Noooooooo!"

* * *

I killed her T.T

No just kidding, but she will hang between life and death. Wait till the next chapter. And yes the drama finished! The next chapter actually :D I wish I have the scene of the last part because if I do I'll make a fanvid with Enrique Iglesias's Hero.

Anyway, thank you for coming and reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, thank you for still coming and reading this one, and for those who left review thanks too :) I'm sorry chichay12 you got those glares haha**

**So this is the update, hope you like it :) Again, I don't own Mendol just borrow it. All mistakes are mine. Hev a nice weekend guys!**

* * *

Chapter 12

'_What is this place?_'

_She's standing in the middle of an endless prairie. No buildings neither trees. Only a vast meadow. Why was she here? She remembered that she was doing an important mission. What mission she can't remember though. She took a deep breath and smiled as fresh air fills her lungs. She likes the smell of nature. It feels like she's the part of it. A kindly spring breeze touched her skin and she closed her eyes. She wasn't sure whether it was her imagination or not but she heard something. She opened her eyes and tilted her head slightly to catch the voice but she heard nothing. It must be her imagination._

_She then turned around and saw a hill behind her. She decided to go up to the hill. After walked for minutes she stopped as she heard something. Or she thought she did. She glanced over around her but see no one. What was that? She then continued her walking. It surprised her that she didn't feel tired. She went up to the hill and minutes later she reached the top. She's astonished as she saw a big bridge. However it wasn't the bridge that amazed her. There were many flowers covered the other side, but she can't see the end for it was hidden behind thick mist. Suddenly she wants to see what it is like behind the mist. She took a step but stopped as something caught in her ears. She waited for moment but heard nothing so she took another step toward the bridge. At the third step she stopped again. No she didn't dream, this time she heard it clearly._

_'Nami…'_

* * *

She took the hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed it gently and looked back at the person. "Nami, can you hear me?"

She let out a tear running down her cheek. It's been three days she's lying unconsciously. After the paramedic came they took her to hospital. She never left her side. The doctor said she has fractured skull, but no brain damage. However, she had three broken ribs and it caused internal bleeding. It's a miracle that the bullet was inch from her heart. She's in critical condition and the possibility she will survive only a few percent.

"Nami…please wake up. I don't know what to do if you aren't here." She shed another tear and caressed her cheek gently.

It pained her heart every times she talk to her but the other woman didn't open her eyes. She couldn't sleep at night for she's afraid Nami will open her eyes but she wasn't here. She's been staying at the hospital. She won't leave the other woman's side. She remembered a nurse told her to go home for her hands and clothes were covered with blood. She didn't listen of course. Andrew brought her change and she took shower at hospital shower room. After that she asked for VIP room for Nami. It has another bed so she or Asahi and Hinata can sleep while keeping watch on her. They come every day and sometimes Asahi or Hinata will stay with her.

She squeezed the hand on her palm and looked at the peacefully sleeping woman. Sometimes she will lay her head on the pillow beside her and talk to her. She wasn't sure if Nami could hear her but she keep talking. She thought perhaps if she talks to her she will come back to her.

A sound from her right broke her thought. She turned her head and saw Asahi and Leon entered the room. She wiped off the tears and stood up.

"Hey, how's she?" She looked at Nami and then back to Ray and saw she shook her head slightly

Leon stared at his friend's lying figure and then turned his gaze away. If he saw any longer he can't be able to hold his tears. "I'll wait outside." He said to Asahi.

"Are you okay?" She asked the tall man. He looks like he will break anytime soon.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, just…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

She touched his arm. "It's okay."

He nodded and walked toward the door. After Leon left the room she approached Ray. She looks awful. There were sleepy bags under her eyes and without her makeup everyone who sees her will mistaken her as a patient. She never saw the other woman like this.

"Ray you need sleep."

"No, I'm fine." She sat back on the chair and took Nami's hand.

"No, you're far from fine. You didn't sleep for three days. You didn't eat either, did you?"

"I'm not hungry."

She inhaled slightly, she forgot the ex diva is stubborn as well as her lying unconsciously friend. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me if she opens her eyes and saw you like this she won't happy."

"I want to be here with her." She answered softly and a drop of tear slowly makes its way down her cheek.

She caressed her shoulder with her thumb and said. "How about you take hot shower and sleep for a while. While you sleep I will keep watch on her. I promise to wake you if she opens her eyes." Or something happens, but she didn't say it out.

She looked at Nami and then at Asahi. "Promise?"

She offered a small smile nodding her head. "Promise. Now go."

She stood up and turning around but after leaned down to kiss her forehead. She took her change and heading the bathroom.

Looking at them made her sad. She didn't know what had happened that day. After she got Abigail's message she immediately left her office and headed the station but didn't meet Nami there. Around one thirty an officer came and told them that they had found Ray but Nami got shot. Whatever had happened there it seems Ray finally decided to follow her heart. They should be happy now but this happen and only God knows when her best friend will open her eyes.

Minutes later Ray put her dirt clothes in the bag and approached the bed. "Anything change?"

Asahi shook her head slightly. "Take sleep for a while."

She let out a soft sigh and turned around. She climbed the other bed and felt her power drained from her body as soon as she laid her head on pillow. She's tired more than she'd thought. And soon the sleepiness embraced her.

* * *

_'Nami…'_

_A female voice. She turned her head again but found no one around her. She knitted her brows trying to remember the voice. Somehow she knows the voice. It sounds familiar but she can't remember the person. Oddly her heart increased its beating after she heard the voice. Whose voice she heard at moment?_

_She tilted her head and turned around continuing her track. Finally she reached the bridge. She was about to step on the wooden bridge when the voice once again stopped her._

_'Nami…'_

_Suddenly an image flashed inside her head. A woman with black hair but she couldn't see her face for the image disappeared second later. Suddenly she felt something warm inside her chest. Who is the woman she saw right now? She startled as she heard voice from behind._

_"Where are you going?"_

* * *

She glanced over a monitor screen showing her pulse and then at the mask covering her nose and mouth. "I knew this will happen someday. That's why I against the idea. But you're too stubborn." She swallowed the tear and added. "Come back Nami, don't make her take her life." She was sure the other woman will choose the way if Nami never came back.

Meanwhile at the corridor Leon was sitting on the chair head in palm. He can't bear to see his friend lying there. '_God please save her. I beg you._' A footstep from his side make him lifted his gaze. He stood up as he saw Owen walking toward him. He dropped his gaze after he looked at his eyes.

"How's she?"

"Still unconscious." He said in low voice.

"Wait here. I have something to talk with you."

After Owen left him he slumped down to the chair palming his head.

Owen pulled the door open and walked inside. His chest tightened when he saw the sight. He had failed to protect his apprentice again. After took a soft inhale he approached the bed.

Asahi stood up as soon she saw the detective entered the room. He nodded his head toward her and walked to the other side of the bed.

"How's she doing?" He asked the designer.

"Still no progress."

He let out a small sigh and noticed the Hamilton's owner lying on the other bed. "And she?"

"Not good either."

He didn't surprise to hear it. He then looked back at Nami's friend. "I'll come again, and please let me know if she shows any progress."

"I will." She nodded slightly and saw the man leaving the room. She sat back and took her friend's hand.

He walked toward the young detective and stopped in front of him. "Come."

He breathed out the air as his body was thrown to hospital wall. As soon as they were alone Owen grabbed his jacket collar and held him against the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" He hissed.

Leon couldn't look at the older detective's eyes. Owen then released his grip and stepped back.

"For Christ sake, she could die there!" He said in frustration. "How could you help her and DIDN'T tell me!?" He tried to keep his tone but couldn't help.

"I'm sorry…I…" He rubbed the skin of his head between his hairs and covered his face. "I just…wanted to help her."

"Why didn't you tell me!? No, you should stop her and not helping her in the first place!"

"She won't hear me and I can't let her go alone." He fought back tear that slowly come to his eyes. After Asahi told him to check on the small woman he talked to her. As Asahi had said she's thinking to go to their place alone. She didn't tell him at first but he succeeded to make her talk. He tried to stop her but she wouldn't hear him. So he decided to help her plan. It was him who blocked the signal so their team couldn't track the bag. After an hour he removed the barrier and they could track Philip's place. It was Nami's plan.

He let out a frustration sigh. He knows the other woman, she undoubtedly will go with the plan. He should keep watch on these two. "Only me and Lieutenant know about this. But," He turned around at him. "…if something happens to her, you'll take the responsibility. I'll lose my job too."

He slumped on the near chair. If something happens to his friend he will blame himself for the rest of his life.

He glanced at the young man and patted his shoulder lightly. "But I'm glad you help her. If you didn't she…" He couldn't finish the sentence. They were lucky Philip lost his group eight years ago. If he's still the big boss like years ago Nami won't get out alive, let alone the Hamilton's owner.

"Let's pray she will survive." He patted his shoulder again and left him.

Asahi approached the young detective and took a seat beside him. She wanted to angry at him for helping Nami. Yes, she had heard the whole conversation. However, she can't blame him either. No one could stop her best friend for saving Ray.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He held his breath as he heard the voice. He couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry."

She watched as the man tried his best to fight back tear. She touched his arm. "I know her nothing you do can stop her."

He shook his head slightly. "But it's my fault too. I won't forgive myself if she…" He covered his eyes and finally let out the tear.

She reached his shoulder and hugged him. "One thing I know from her is she's stubborn woman. She won't give up." '_Please Nami wake up or there will be more people who blame themselves._'

* * *

_She turned around and saw a beautiful woman. She looks like around her age. She looks familiar but she didn't recognize the woman. "Do I know you?" The woman shook her head slightly before replying._

_"No, you don't. But I do."_

_"Oh, anyway, what is this place?" She asked and saw the woman stepped forward and stood beside her._

_"Another world."_

_"O-kay." She said and cocked her head aside. The woman let out a chuckle._

_"You don't believe me, do you?"_

_"No, it's just…are you saying that…I'm dead?" She faced the woman._

_"No, you don't."_

_"Okay you confused me." The woman once again chuckled._

_"Come on, there's something I want to show you."_

_She frowned but took the extended hand. She doesn't look like bad people. She wanted to ask the other woman where they are going but gasped as they suddenly standing inside a white room. Okay maybe not room since she didn't see wall or anything, it's just white._

_"Whe…" Her question died in her throat as a big screen-like-thing appeared before her. She saw many pictures of her. Or video for exactly. She saw her mother and father, they were young though. And she saw herself, her 5th birthday party. And then her brother graduation, she's hugging her brother. She then saw Asahi and Hinata, her best friends. She was singing with them on boy clothes, she remembered it, their day as Persona. Then a girl with long black hair appeared. The odd feeling came again when she saw her. She's kissing her at rooftop. It was when she remembered the girl._

_Ray._

_Suddenly she felt panic attack as the memories of the last event filling her head. She's trying to save Ray from kidnapper. She got shoot. She remembered it now why she's here. She was shot by Philip. It means she's dead. The other woman here told her different but if she's here it means she died. Her eyes widened as the realization hit her. She then turned at the other woman._

_"I don't want to die." She shook her head. The other woman turned at her and smiling. "I want to go back. I want to see her."_

_"Let's go."_

_She stared at the hand before taking it and held it. The next second they were standing back on the hill. The woman released her hand and stepped back. She turned around and saw a tall man stood in front of the bridge. The other woman approached him and took his hand._

_"How can I go back?" She asked her._

_"Just think about your most important thing then it will guide you. Can I ask a favor?"_

_She nodded her head._

_"Tell her that we always love her." The other woman said, and the man added._

_"Take care of her."_

_Her? She glanced at her side confused and looked back at them. "Tell…who?" She's late they had turned around already and crossed the bridge. She watched as they walked on the other side passing the flowers field and then disappeared into the thick mist._

_She then remembered what the other woman had said and closed her eyes thinking of her most important thing. Person._

* * *

She held the beverage box in her hand while walking toward Nami's room. For her dismay she has work today so she finally can visit the hospital at this hour. Good thing was she can grab something for their dinner. She was sure Asahi was here too, Ray was no doubt here. She never left Nami's side since the day. She had told them that Andrew was replacing her for a while. Speaking of Andrew despite his busy work he will always come after work with the doctor.

She turned at the corner and stopped as she saw her boss was sitting inside the visitor room. He also comes every day at day or evening but he won't enter the room. She knows though why he won't enter the room and always looked from outside. She decided to have talk with him before go to Nami's room.

"What are you doing here?" She sat down on the chair beside him.

He startled a little but smiled as he saw her. "Sitting."

"Yes I can see that." She said and saw his smile grew bigger. "Don't enter today?"

He shook his head before replying. "I guess no."

She can understand what he feels. He can't bear to see Ray stay with Nami. Although she never had the experience but she knows from movie or drama what it feels like to see the person you care with someone else. Somewhat she feels it at moment. She pushed away the thought and said.

"Do you believe in true love?" She glanced at him and saw he turned his gaze at her frowning.

She looked back at the vending machine before them and added. "They said true love will always find a way. No matter how far they are apart they will always find each other. Nothing can separate them. Lame I know." She crinkled her nose.

He let out a chuckle. He was glad she's here. He knows where the conversation was heading to. If it was anyone else he will feel offended or angry but if the word comes from her he doesn't mind. Perhaps he had prepared himself for this time only he didn't have the courage to face it. He turned his gaze at her.

"Thanks."

"You will find yours." She offered small smile and lifted her eyebrow. "Besides, you're handsome you'll get anyone you want."

"Anyone?"

"Anyone. But next time try to look for single."

He let out a laugh and shook his head slightly. "I'll keep that in mind." After moments he looked back at her. "Go with me?"

She put her thumbs up and smiling.

Ray snapped her eyes open and sat up. She turned her head looking for Nami and let out a sigh as she saw she's lying still. Where's Asahi? She frowned and get off the bed. She sat down on the chair beside her bed. She took Nami's hand and caressed her cheek. She watched as the other woman breathing slowly. At least she's still breathing.

"If you wake up I want to take you to a place. It's a beautiful place. You'll like it." She brushed the locks behind her ear. '_Please wake up Nami. I need you._'

She turned her gaze as she heard footsteps. She's surprised to see him. "Shane…?"

He stepped forward and finally saw the officer. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her wound. He then realized their connecting hands. He turned at her. "How's she?"

She inhaled the air before replying. "No progress." She then turned at him. These days all she could think was Nami that she forgot about him. "Shane, I…"

"You know," He cut her. "..I always wanted to see that love in your eyes that I have in mine." He looked at her teary eyes. "Today, I've seen it…but it's not for me."

"You're stupid Cassie, you've always loved her. Ever since you've known love, understood love, you've only loved her. It was her and always be her in your heart."

She let out the tear and tightened her grip on the other woman's hand.

"Nami is your first love, and you are her…And no one understands first love more than I do." He smiled a little. "How can I come between this love, that never mine in the first place."

She closed her eyes making cascade of tears flowing down her cheek. She opened her eyes as he continued.

"Don't give up your love. She loves you more than I do or anyone can." He tried to swallow tears before it flows out.

"Shane,"

"Don't worry about me. Yes, it hurts, but I'll be okay. Besides, someone told me that I'm so handsome, I can get anyone." He let out a smile.

Hinata who stood in front of the door was smiling slightly between her soft cry.

She released Nami's hand and facing him. "Shane…" She couldn't utter a word.

He smiled at her and cupped her cheek. "Go and embrace your love."

Looking at his warm gaze she can't stop the tear. She stepped forward and hugged him. "Thank you."

He hugged back. "We can still be friends like before?" He felt she nodded her head and tightened the hug. He then looked at the lying woman. '_You better wake up Nami or else I'll drag you out from whatever place you're right now._' He pulled back and offered a smile. "I should get going. I'll come again tomorrow."

She nodded her head and watched as he turned around. She then reached Nami's hand and kissed it.

He walked out the room and wiped the unshed tear from his eyes. He then turned at his lawyer who waited beside the door. "I did the right thing, right?"

She let another tears out before encircled her arms around his neck. "Yes, you did. I'm proud of you."

"Yah, I did." He bent down a little and tightened the hug. It surprised him that he feels free. Yes, he was sad, but more than it he feels free and relieved. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She smiled a little.

Inside the room, Ray was standing beside the bed, she cupped the other woman's cheek and caressed it. She then leaned down and kissed her forehead "Come back to me Nami, I love you and I forgive you." A drop of tear fell down from her eye.

"Ray…"

* * *

After Hinata, Asahi, Leon and Shane left the room she turned at the lying woman. The doctor said she didn't need the mask anymore so they had removed it. She was about to sit on her chair beside the bed but Nami patted the bed beside her. She thought to decline the offer for she's afraid she will hurt the small woman but Nami's eyes pleaded her. So she carefully sat on the bed beside her. Nami pressed a button beside her so she can sit up a little.

"How are you feeling?"

"Worse. My chest suck." She pulled the corner of her mouth up slightly.

She couldn't help but chuckled. She then reached her hand and held it. "You'll be fine."

Honestly she wants to reach the other woman and hug her but she didn't have enough energy to move her body yet. She stared at her, she looks tired. "How long I was unconscious?"

"Three days." She said while rubbing her palm with her thumb.

"Really? I felt like hours." She thought she went to the other world only for hours. Did she really go there? Or was it just a dream? She's heard about people in comatose will see dream or something like that. But if it was a dream then who was the woman and man she had seen?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nami looks like was lost in thought.

"Have you been here with me all the time?" She asked and saw the other woman knitted her brows slightly but nodding. "I don't know but, I kinda have…dream, and I heard your voice."

Tear slowly comes to her eyes as she heard it. "You heard me?" Nami nodded her head. "I'd talked to you. I thought maybe you can hear my voice and wake up."

It makes her heart fluttered hearing it. So Ray never left her side and it wasn't a dream. "I heard you. You know, I almost went to another side, I meant world, but your voice stopped me."

"Wherever you go I'll always be with you." She felt a drop of tear out from her eyes as she said. It seemed these days she always cried. She wiped the tear and added. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." It pained her to see tears in the other woman's eyes. She squeezed her hand gently.

"Yeah," She smiled at her and cupped her hand. "So tell me about the other world." She thought such world didn't exist but seems it does exist.

She looked at the ceiling trying to remember the place. "It's…beautiful place. There's a hill and big bridge and many flowers there."

"It's nice place then." She smiled when Nami turned her gaze at her.

"Yeah," She smiled back and then she remembered the woman. "Oh, I met someone there."

"Someone?" She tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah, remember the bridge I said? A woman stopped me when I was about to cross it. Seems it was a bridge to the other world. She then took me to a place I don't really know and I saw my past."

"A woman?"

She nodded her head. "Wait, now thinking about it, she looks like you."

"What?" She frowned.

"She's Japanese and has long hair. She's beautiful."

Her chest tightened as Nami describing the woman she'd met. Is it possible…? How…? It can't be her.

"Ray, what's wrong?" She asked as the other woman released her hand and brought it to cover her mouth. Her hands were shaking slightly.

She looked at Nami and forced the word out from her throat. "You said she…looks like me? She has…long hair?"

Nami nodded her head. "Yes."

"It can't be…" She grabbed her phone from the table beside the bed and opened file folder. She then brought the phone before Nami. "Is this the woman?" Tear was ready to flow out from her eyes.

Nami stared at the picture. "That's her. And the man, he was there too. You know them?" She saw as Ray let out the tear and started crying. It was when the realization hit her. "They are your parents…" Ray nodded her head between her sobs. She pressed the button to rise her upper body and then pulled her shoulder to lay on her chest. She fought the pain as she threw an arm around her. "I'm sorry."

Nami held the older woman and let her cry the tear out. She never thought that the woman and man she met in the other world were Ray's parents. Now she knows to whom the message is intended. "They said that they always love you." She heard Ray's cry grew louder. She tightened her hug despite the pain in her chest. "They're always watching you, they never left you Ray."

She gripped the other woman shoulder as she let out the sob. For years she always thought they had left her. Her mother and her father. She always thought her father blamed her for her mother's dead. For years she felt abandoned, that no one cares for her. Never she thought that they love her.

"They're always be with you. No one ever leave your side. No one." She kissed the top of her head. At moment she swears that she won't ever again leave her. She won't ever again let go of her hand.

* * *

"I can open a door. See, I can move my hand." She said to the older woman. They were standing in front of her apartment room door. After hospitalized for a month finally she can go home. She missed her apartment so much.

"Give me your key."

"Geez, I'm not baby." She pouted and reluctantly gave the key. Ray let out a giggle and took the key from her. She watched as the other woman unlocked the door and pushed it open. She then turned at her and nodded her head toward the room. She let out a soft chuckle and went inside.

It's dark inside so she reached the switch. As soon as the light turn on sounds of crackers and cheers greeted her. She turned around and surprised to see many people inside. Her two best friends, Abigail, Owen, Leon, detective Brandon, Jason, Shane, Andrew, Tommy and his mother were smiling at her. A 'Welcome home Nami chan' was hanging on living room wall. She covered her open mouth with her palm and turned at Ray. She just smiled at her and gave her a wink. Moment later Asahi and Hinata enveloped her in hug, and then Abi joining. The other men were smiling at her.

She pulled back from the hug and looked at her friends and colleagues. "Thanks…I mean thank you." She blushed slightly for the last time she has surprise was her fifteen birthday.

"Okay, let's eat! Let's get the party begin!"

She chuckled and shaking her head slightly at her lawyer friend. She then turned aside as Tommy and his mother approached her. She pulled her into hug.

"You made me worry."

"I'm sorry." She said after pulled back from the hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit you at hospital."

"No, it's okay." She knows how busy the other woman with her work and she has to take care of two children alone too. She's a single mother. "I'm really happy you're here. Thank you." She hugged the older woman and looked at Tommy over her shoulder. "You too."

"Glad you're back sist."

"Okay, let's eat. I made Lasagna, your favorite."

"Really? I miss your Lasagna very much. But I need to change my clothes first." She said to mother and son. "Save some for me." She said to Tommy and headed her room. Before she went to her room she approached the detectives and her partner.

"Welcome home Nami chan." Leon said cheerily.

"Thanks guys."

"So, you look better."

"Yah, I feel better now. Thanks for visiting me by the way."

"No need. We're glad you're getting better now." Owen said.

"Feel free at my apartment," She cocked her eyes made them chuckled before adding. "I need to change."

Leave the detectives and officer she walked toward her bedroom, before she walk inside she glanced the living room and kitchen looking for Ray but she wasn't there. She caught her figure in front of laundry room. She then walked toward her.

"Hey,"

"Oh hi, I put your clothes in laundry basket."

She rubbed her neck before replying. "Thanks, you don't have to you know."

"I know," She put the bag and approached the small woman. "You want to take bath first?"

"No, I'm good. Maybe change my clothes." Suddenly she felt nervous being alone with her. 'You were alone with her at hospital for a month, remember?' her mind stated. She was happy to hear its voice again but now she has party to attend not to mention the other woman was staring at her.

"I had put your clothes in your closet, I'm sorry I open it without your permission."

"No, no, it's okay. Thanks again. I'll get change," She said and stepped back.

"You need help?" She asked and saw Nami's eyes widened slightly. Seeing the other woman got nervous at sudden makes her smile a little.

"No, I can do it myself, but thanks." She took a breath and turned around. She let out a breath and shook her head slightly. Inside her bedroom she took off her jacket and shirt, she kept the jeans on, and walked toward the closet. She smiled as she saw Ray's coat was hanging inside the closet. She then noticed her purse on the sofa beside her bed. It looks like she's living here with her. The thought makes her blushing. Shook the thought away she pulled out a jersey and put it on.

"Where's Nami?" Asahi glanced the room while taking beers from refrigerator.

"She's changing her clothes." Ray answered from kitchen counter. She's helping Abigail with the Sushi they had ordered. Besides Japanese, Hinata had ordered Pizza, and Chinese food. It was like they have international party.

"Oh, Hinata, help me." Asahi called the younger woman. She's eating with Leon and Tommy. She brought six bottles in her hands and walked toward living room. "Hinata," She called again but it was Leon who stood up and helped her.

Leaving alone with the doctor she didn't know what to say. For moments they just do their task in silence.

"So, how are you doing?" Abigail broke the awkward silence.

"Me?"

"Yes," She turned at the younger Hamilton. "I know it must be hard for you."

"Yes, but I'm fine now. Thanks." She smiled slightly and turned her gaze back to the food. The silence once again fell on them.

"Hey ladies," Andrew approached the ladies. He stood beside Abi and put his arm around her waist. He then added as Nami entered the kitchen. "Welcome home Nami."

"Thanks." She said before took a glass and poured orange juice for her.

"You're welcome. Anyway, it looks delicious." He said and put his other arm around her waist.

Abigail blushed slightly and stopped her move. "Andrew I can't move." If they were alone she'll be happy with the affectionate hug but her friend and his sister were watching them. She noticed the younger women sent a glance toward each other.

"Why don't you go there, or at least help us?" Ray said to his brother. She noticed that the doctor was blushing slightly.

"You're jealous because I can hug my girlfriend." He said and kissed Abi's cheek.

"I'm not…jealous…" Ray said and glanced toward Nami, the other woman spilled out the juice a little and coughing.

"Andrew." She put the chopsticks down and pinched his arm.

"I'm just kidding." He pulled back his arm to his side. His girlfriend then gave him a plate of Sushi and pushed him back. "Okay, I'm going." He turned around but before sending a wink toward Nami.

"Are you sure you like him?" Ray said to the doctor and saw her giggling.

"Sometimes it feels like I'm dating a five years old boy." She said and let out a laugh.

"He is." Ray added and joined her laughing. She put the last one on the plate and put the chopsticks down. "Finished."

"I'll bring it." She took the plate and smiled at the younger Hamilton before leaving the two women alone.

After the doctor left she turned at Nami, she's leaning against the sink. "Are you okay? You feel any pain?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." She offered a smile before adding. "Let's eat I'm hungry."

"But you can't drink beer." She reminded the other woman.

"Yes mom, you had said that three times before we back home." She then realized her mistake, she thought to correct it but heard the older woman giggled. Luckily Ray didn't notice her mistake. "I'll take the juice, you can go first." She said to Ray and saw she nodded.

Nami opened the refrigerator and pulled out juice bottle. She closed the door and surprised to see Shane stood beside her. "Hey,"

"Hi. Can I have it too?"

"Sure." She took another glass from cupboard and poured some for him.

"Thanks." He took the glass and gulped the liquid. "You look better now."

"Yeah, thank you. Thank you for visiting me at hospital too, I really appreciate it." She drummed her fingers on the bottle for she didn't know what to say. She forgot that Ray still engaged to him. '_Oh God what should I do now_'.

"We broke up."

"What?" She was bewildered by his words.

"Me and her, we're just friend now." He looked at the small woman. She didn't look happy neither sad, she just stared down.

"Oh," She didn't know what to say. She should be happy but at moment she didn't feel it. "I…"

"No," He cut her. "Don't say sorry. You do nothing wrong." He then took a step forward. "Take your chance Nami, and don't let her go again." He smiled at her before turned around.

After Tommy and his mother and Owen, because he has wife waiting for him, left the apartment the group decide to watch a movie. Abi and Andrew sat on her loveseat, while Jason and detective Brandon on the other side sofa. On the floor Leon, Shane, Hinata and Asahi. She and Ray took the couch for themselves.

"Are you okay?" She asked the other woman for the tenth times tonight.

"I'm okay. I'll tell you if I feel pain." She answered the older woman. She knew Ray was worrying her wound. She hates herself for make the other woman worry.

"Okay," She took a pillow and put it on her lap before turned back at Nami. "Come here, you need to lie."

"It's okay." She feels blush slowly worked its way up her neck and cheek.

"No, you need to lie down. Don't worry it's dark, no one will notice it. C'mere."

Indeed the room was dark the only light was from her 42 inches LG Plasma TV and kitchen's light. She looked at Ray and saw she's nodding slightly as if giving her permission. She then lied down on her back since she can't lie on her side. Honestly she was tired a little.

Asahi nudged her friend beside her and nodded her head slightly toward her back. Hinata let out a known-smile. On her side Shane was noticing it too, he smiled a little and focused back on the movie. Andrew pulled his girlfriend against his body and smiled on her head.

"You can lean on my shoulder too." Jason whispered to the older detective and grinned as he snapped with low voice.

"Shut up."

Still believed that no one notice them Nami looked up at Ray and saw she's throwing a blanket over her body. She then looked down at her.

"Try to sleep." She brushed the locks on her forehead and put her other hand over her stomach but carefully not to touch her wound.

She nodded and then closed her eyes. She couldn't help but remembered the night when Ray held her while she's sleeping here on the same couch months ago. She always feels save and relax with the other woman. She then reached Ray's hand on her stomach and intertwined their fingers.

She smiled as Nami took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. Leaning down she kissed her forehead. "Good night."

* * *

So, the drama part is finish :) I know I skipped the hospital part but I think we have enough drama here so let's go to romance part!

See you again, and thank you for reading, I'd love to know what you think ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, finally can give you the update :) That's a shame you aren't here chichay12 haha just kidding, you made my day too, anyway next time look around before let out a scream XD For Janedoe and urodnem, there will be more I promise ;)**

**I don't own Mendol. Forgive me for my mistakes and misspelling, I tried my best. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

Chapter 13

She cleaned the kitchen counter while waiting for the boil water for their evening tea, for Ray, and coffee for her. She took a glance toward living room and saw the older woman was picking the trash from last night party. After the night movie they ended up spend night at her apartment. At morning Abi and the other men left the apartment leaving her, Ray, Asahi and Hinata. Her two best friend left after lunch while Ray still staying. Not that she's complaining, quite opposite. However, there's a thing that bothering her. Their status. Indeed they had confessed each other feeling that day, however, they never talked about it. During her hospitalization and after she went home Ray has been with her, although she told the other woman that she's fine, Ray won't leave her side. Does it mean they are dating now? She hopes they are yet she wasn't sure. In fact she noticed Ray was hiding something. Sometimes she caught the other woman was lost in her thought. Perhaps they need to talk, but she wasn't sure if she's ready for it.

The sound from the kettle broke her thought. She left the counter and served their tea and coffee. She took the beverage and walked toward living room. "Let's have tea." She said to the older woman.

"Okay," She grabbed the plastic garbage and heading kitchen. After put the plastic beside garbage box and washed her hand she approached the couch. "Thanks."

"Thanks for helping me too." She said as Ray sat down beside her.

She took a sip of her tea before saying. "So, what are you planning to do?"

After the case she gets two weeks off and honestly she has no plan. "Dunno, have no plan." She said and heard Ray chuckled.

"Well, if you want you can help me with my work." She let out a small laugh as Nami pursed her lips and lifted her eyebrows. "What? Is it that bad?"

"As much as I appreciate your kindness, no. But thanks for the offer." She leaned back into the couch smiling.

She let out a giggle and took another gulp. For moment they sat in silence enjoying their beverage.

She stole a glance toward the taller woman before drink her coffee. She wasn't sure if she's ready for it but they need to talk. The other women beside her was talking and laughing like her usual but she can notice that something is bothering her. She cupped the cup to warm her hands while gathering her courage.

"Ray talk to me."

"You need to buy fresh vegetable Nami and you need fresh fruits too."

She inhaled before adding. "Ray,"

"When is your first medical checkup?"

She let out a sigh. "Yes, I'll buy green and my first medical checkup is the next week. Ray talk to me please."

"About what?" She finished the tea and put the cup on the table.

"Anything." She mirrored the older woman put her cup on the table and facing her.

"I have nothing to talk to you." She ignored the other woman.

"Don't lie to me I can see something is bothering you." She put her arm on her.

After a pregnant pause she finally turned her gaze at her. "Why you were there?"

She has a feeling it was about that matter. "Saving you." She said without breaking eye contact.

"You know you could die there," She turned her body facing her.

She noticed that her face and tone changed. She could see anger in her eyes. "They want me to come remember?"

"You could choose another way."

"Could I? You…"

She cut her. "And what were you thinking with sacrificing your life?"

"Ray…" She tried to say the word but the other woman once again cut her. Her tone rising a little.

"Have you ever thought about me? Before you offering your life did you even think about me? What will happen to me? Do you really think I can live my life after see you die before my eyes?" Finally she released her anger she's been holding for month.

She dropped her gaze down. She didn't think about it. What she thought was saving the other woman that she didn't even think about her feeling. She reached her hands and held it when she's trying to pull back. "No, I didn't think and I'm regretting myself I didn't give a thought about your feeling." She moved closer to the older woman. "I just want to save you that I don't care about my life. I'm sorry."

"You know what I feel when I saw you were beaten up, your blood, you tell that bastard to take your life? I was scared Nami."

She released her grip and cupped her cheeks. She wiped away drops of tear that threatened to fall. "I'm sorry. But there's no other choice. If you were me won't you do the same?" She stared at her orbs. "You thought to give up your company to save my life too. Isn't that the same thing?" Ray opened her mouth but she added. "We're thinking same thing, we'll do anything to save the other, even if we have to lose everything we have. Don't you see it?"

She closed her eyes. Deep down she knew it, they were thinking the same thing. She lifted her eyelids when she felt Nami caressed her cheeks with her thumb.

She leaned forward and said softly. "I know I was selfish but I'll do whatever I can to save you…because I love you."

She fought back a sob as she leaned her forehead against her. "Promise me you won't do that again."

Still holding the other woman's cheeks in her palms she said. "I'm afraid I can't but, I promise I will fight to come back to you." She pulled back a little staring at those deep brown eyes.

She brought her hand to touch her cheek. Looking at those brown eyes of her she recognized the same eyes of the blonde idol who had caught her eyes and heart. "I love you too."

She pulled the corners of her lips up and saw the other woman smiled back. For moments they were staring at each other. She dropped her gaze down as her thumb slowly made its way down to her lips. She leaned forward but stopped and brought her gaze back to her eyes.

She inhaled as Nami caressed her cheek and innocently touch the corner of her lips. She watched as her eyes trailed down to where her thumb was. Her heart fluttered as the other woman leaning forward but then stopped. She could see hesitation in her eyes. At moment she wants to feel her. She can't help the pull she felt toward the other woman. It's been years since they do kiss, the real one. Slowly she leaned toward her leaving an inch gap between them. She could feel her warm breath and scent of coffee.

Her heart drummed inside her chest as Ray's breath tickled her skin. She brushed the older woman's nose with her and closed her eyes feeling the sensation. Couldn't hold any longer she captured her lips and closed the gap. She leaned forward while moving her lips on Ray's.

Finally after almost nine years she felt her soft lips moving against her. She followed her slow rhythm and kissing her gently. If she felt explosion when she kissed her at her birthday party this time she feels warmth in her chest. She put her other hand on Nami's waist to steady herself as she leaned forward.

She closed her eyes as her lips moving against her, she had missed this feeling of her soft lips. This time there's no anger neither pain in her kiss. She only feels love. This wasn't a passionate kiss neither those hot french kisses. It feels like innocent yet sweet first kiss.

She can tell her face flushed for she felt its warmth. She moved her hand on her cheek to the back of her head and pulled her closer although there's no place left between them. She kissed her lower lip tasting the caffeine. While the other woman was closing her eyes she kept her eyes open as they kiss. She wanted to memorize their 'first kiss' after years.

It was Ray who pulled back first. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw deep brown orbs were staring at her. Still cupping her cheek she leaned forward and rested her forehead on her. She heard Ray let out a giggle.

"What's funny?" She asked after pulled back slightly.

She shook her head but kept the smile plastered on her face. She brushed her finger on her nose and down to her upper lip. "Does it mean we're back?"

She stared at her lips, couldn't help, and then at her eyes before answering. "I guess."

"You guess?" She lifted eyebrows playfully. She caressed her dimple spot. She missed it too.

"No." She said and captured her lips again. Pulled back from the brief kiss she whispered. "Stay with me tonight?"

"You ask a woman after a first kiss?" She grinned as the other woman wriggled her eyebrow.

"I'll ask after the first, second, or third or fourth." She said while leaning her forehead against her. Her eyes never left the other woman's. Ray giggled again. "Is that a yes?"

She can't wipe the grin on her face as she nodded and staring at the other woman.

* * *

"You cut your hair." Asahi said as soon as the door pulled open.

"Yeah, come in." She stepped aside to let her two best friends and the detective inside.

"You look cute Nami chan." Leon put his thumbs up grinning.

"Thanks. Wanna drink something?"

"Anything." Hinata answered while taking her coat off.

Asahi nodded in agreement and then she turned to her coworker. "You bro?" She asked the detective and heard him said the same. She headed the kitchen and grabbed coke and 7up cans from refrigerator, then heading back to living room.

"You had case today?" She asked the detective handing him the coke.

He took the can and took a gulp before answering. "A boxer was killed by his ex-wife. She hired an assassin to kill him. It's a shame he's good father."

"Oh, man. Poor him." She crouched down on the sofa.

"Anyway, how are you? You still have pain?" Asahi asked drinking the 7up.

"Sometimes when too much move, but better now."

"You need to rest, don't move your body too much. How about your wound?" She asked again.

"The doctor said no infection so it will soon heal." She grabbed pillow from the couch and hugged it.

"That's good. So we can do three on three." He put his fist up but before Nami's can meet him Asahi slapped his arm.

"She _can't_ move her body yet. You're not helping." She shook her head as he mouthed what.

"How about catch ball, you can do it right?" Hinata said but earned her a glare from the older woman.

"Didn't you listen to what I had said now, she needs to rest. Really guys?" She rolled her eyes as the two made a frown face looking at each other.

She chuckled looking at her friends. Asahi then turned at her and asking.

"So what have you been doing?"

"Cleaning the apartment, you know I seldom clean the room."

"Yeah, can see that." She said and saw the other woman pouting slightly.

"Actually I'm going for trip today." She said or rather mumbled and saw her friends turned their gazes at her.

"Trip?" "Where?" Hinata and Leon asked at unison.

She rubbed the back of her neck tilting her head aside. "Well, countryside but I don't know the place yet." She saw her friends narrowed their eyes. Hinata was grinning slightly.

"Countryside huh?"

"So, does it mean you aren't alone?" Asahi decided to join her younger friend teasing the small woman. Leon let out a whistle and chuckled.

She blushed slightly at the teasing. "Not your business. Anyway, why did you three come together?"

"I asked Asahi to have lunch together with you, but she was with the detective here," Hinata turned at her left toward the detective and back to Nami. "So, he came with us."

"What? I was passing her office." Leon said feeling his ears warm.

She lifted an eyebrow and said. "I thought your condo in the opposite direction?" That's for teasing her. She tried to hold her grin as she saw the detective's ears turned red. Hinata who sat beside him was grinning at him.

"Let's eat. I'm hungry." Asahi decided to save the older man, not to mention she's blushing slightly too.

Nami let out a laugh and helped Asahi pulled out their lunch. She's happy to open the box and see grilled cheese burger inside. She's missed burgers. She took a large bite and moaned. "Oh God I miss this."

Asahi let out a chuckle. "I thought so." She bought burgers for Nami and Leon, and grilled chicken sandwich for her and Hinata.

"I forgot to ask you," She wiped the cheese from her lips with tissue before added. "What happened with Philip's case?"

"It was Philip's man who killed Cindy. She wanted to leave the group but her husband and brother tried to keep her. And Philip, he died." He said between his chewing and took another bite. "And his group, most of his men left the family."

"That's good thing." Hinata said. Honestly she's glad the man was dead.

"But," Leon cleared his throat and added in low voice when the women turned at him. "Just rumors okay, and don't tell Owen I say this, the rumors said after the case more than half of families in Vegas making a move. They were looking for Philip's men."

"Oh dude that's…so, she has influence on that world." Hinata said and felt a chill running down her spin. She has suspected it.

"Just rumors. We don't know yet." He said and leaning back into the couch finishing his burger.

"What does family mean?" Asahi asked the detective and her friends confused.

Nami who stopped her eating after heard the words answered the question. "It refers to an organized crime clan. Like mobs." It's impossible, isn't it? How can the older woman relate to that world?

* * *

After the three left she's crouching back on the couch. She's watching Red Sox recorded game when she heard knocks. Leaving the living room she walked toward the door. She smiled as soon she saw the person. "Hey."

"Hey too. You cut your hair?" She stared at Nami's new hairstyle. It was shortcut bob style like her but her was longer than Nami.

"Want a change of mood." She said shyly. Her face got redder as Ray leaned forward giving her a peck.

"I like it." She wanted to give her more than a peck but unfortunately they don't have much time. "Ready to go?"

Happy from the brief kiss she grinned. "Let me take my bag." She then left the doorway and took her bag from couch. "Let's go."

She glanced over rearview mirror on her side and saw two black sedans followed behind their car. She guessed it was Ray's bodyguards since the sedans were following them from her apartment.

"Where are we going?" She turned her gaze to her side. They were riding with Ray's BMW black sedan. Now they're outside of Boston.

She turned her gaze at her girlfriend, note _girlfriend_, beside her. "That's secret, but I promise you'll like it."

"Are we going to stay at that secret place?" Ray told her to bring some pairs of clothes.

She chuckled lightly and answered. "Yes, we are."

"C'mon Ray where're we going?" She made her cutest puppy eyes.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise." She laughed as Nami scrunched her face up. She then released her hand from the wheel, holding it with her other hand, and grabbed Nami's hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed the knuckles. "Trust me you'll like the place." She glanced at the other woman before looking back at the road.

Five hours later the black sedan passed a big gate. It has security post on each side and some security men were standing in line when they passed them. For ten minutes they're passing winding road with beeches forest around them. Its leaves have turned to fall color. With the sunset ray between trunks it was beautiful. Finally between the yellow and red leaves she saw a big house on her left. A bungalow.

Still staring at the mixed of classic and modern bungalow she unbuckled the belt and pushed the door. "You call this bungalow? It's three times bigger than Owen's big house!"

She let out a chuckle as she saw the other woman stood in astonishment. "Glad you like it." She then headed the trunk and pulled out their bags. Closed the trunk she approached the shorter woman. "Let's go inside."

"Let me bring that." She took the bags from Ray.

"Thank you." After handed their bags she held the other woman's arm while they're walking toward the entrance.

If the outside astonished her, inside made her speechless. High ceiling entrance greeted her as she stepped inside. It has spiral staircase to second floor. Next to the entrance was living room in modern style. Behind the staircase was classic style of wooden kitchen. She likes the wooden floor of the building. It makes the building looks luxury.

She smiled as the other woman once again astonished at the bungalow. "Come, there's something I want to show you." She pulled the small woman and walked toward the back of the bungalow.

"Ray, it's beautiful." She looked through glass wall. It has two pools and beside the pools was Japanese style garden with a red bridge at the center of it. With soft orange spotlight on the red leaves of maple trees it reminds her of her country.

"I like the garden too. It's cold now but at summer I like to spend times at there."

"You're right, this place is nice." She glanced over the garden, on the other side of the pools was British garden, and then turned at Ray.

"No, it's not only here. There are other places I want to show you." She beamed.

"Oh, okay, I'm looking forward to it." She grinned.

"Okay then, we should get going. They're waiting for us." She turned around and pulled Nami with her.

"They?" She crinkled her brows.

"Patrick and his wife. They are caretaker of this bungalow. We'll have dinner at their house, not far from here." She explained while they're walking toward back door.

* * *

"They're nice people." They were walking down slope road toward Ray's bungalow. Patrick and his wife indeed were nice people. Having dinner with them she feels like had it with her grandparents. Patrick is humorist and his wife, Maggie, is kind of grandmother who will give you present and read you story every time you come to their house. The food was delicious too.

"Yes, they are. When I was a child I always come here and sometimes stay at their house instead of the bungalow."

"Because you're alone there." She looked at Ray and saw the other woman nodded while smiling a little. She turned her head aside and stopped as a view caught her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She followed Nami's gaze toward hundred of spot of lights below them. "That's a village."

"It's beautiful." It seems everything she saw here was beautiful.

"Yes, it is. You know at the other side," She turned at the opposite side of the village. "…is ocean and the sunset is very beautiful. We'll go there."

"I thought you won't tell me the plan." She cocked her eyes as Ray turned at her.

"You made me say it." She curled her lips down and pinched her arm.

"Okay blame me for it." She said and earned her another pinch.

"I'm cold, let's go." She grabbed the small woman's arm and started to walk.

"You should wear sweater." While she's wearing sweater under her jacket, the other woman only wears long sleeves shirt under her coat.

"Yeah, next time remind me before we went outside."

"Blame me again, it's okay you know." She stifled a chuckle as the other woman giggled.

Minutes later they arrived at the bungalow. Grabbed their bags she took the taller woman's hand and followed her to upstairs. The second floor was big as well. Next to the staircase is living room, and a small kitchen cabinet and bar counter was on its front. She followed Ray to the bottom of the floor.

"This is my room." She pointed her thumb while turning around at Nami.

She looked at the brownish door with a bunny plate, 'Cassie's room' was written on it. It's cute. "I don't know you like bunny." She made a grin.

"Andrew made it for me. I know its childish." She said sheepishly.

"No, it's cute." She squeezed the hand in her. She likes this side of Ray, the side only her can see.

"Anyway, that was Andrew's." She pointed toward a room opposite from her and then toward the room beside her room. "This is sauna room, you can use it."

"You have sauna?" She asked in amazement.

She let out a chuckle and nodded before replying. "But it doesn't have open bath, sorry. There's bathroom inside each rooms. Anyway, that are guest rooms," She pointed to a room beside sauna and the other at corner. She slapped her head mentally, she didn't think about room arrangement. Of course she wants to spend night with Nami but she doesn't want to push the shorter woman. "Um, if you want you can use guest room."

What should she choose? Honestly she won't mind they sleep in same room, it isn't like they will do something, no, of course no. However she doesn't know what Ray want is, if she's okay they stay together. 'So?' Cleared her throat softly she answered. "I can use guest room." She looked aside as she answered.

"Oh, okay. Let me show you the room." She felt a little disappointment. Of course Nami will choose guest room, what was she thinking. '_Get a grip Ray._' She walked toward guest room on the same side of her room. It has three guest rooms. Pushed the door open she stepped aside so the other woman can enter inside.

She scanned the room, it looks like hotel room. A double size bed, two sofas in front of a small fireplace, an expensive pictures hung at the wall above it.

"The bathroom is on the left." She nodded toward the bathroom. "You can take bath now if you want. I'll wait at living room."

"Yeah, I think I'll clean my body." She turned around at the taller woman.

"Okay see you later. I'll be at living room so call me if you need anything."

"Thanks." She smiled and watched as the other woman stepped back and closed the door. She put her bag on the bed and pulled out her clothes. After hung her clothes in the closet she headed bathroom.

After put her bag in her room she went to living room. She bent down before fireplace and lighted a fire. It's cold at night in here. Finished the fire she then heading the bar. A wine will be nice at this cold night. She took Kosta Browne Pinot Noir 2009 and glasses before walking back to living room. Opened the bottle she poured one-third volume of the stemware. She then decided to call Andrew to ask about the company while waiting for the other woman.

* * *

She put on her favorite BPD sweater and sweatpants. After dried her hair she walked toward the bed and took bandage and antibiotic cream for her wound. She doesn't need the bandage actually, but with the dry and cold air she need to cover the wound and because of the cream. She sat down on the bed and pulled her sweater up holding it with her chin. She was about to take the cream's tube cap when she heard a knock on the door. She lifted her head and pulled the sweater down to cover her belly. The door opened and Ray's head popped in.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can, this is your bungalow." She smiled and waited while the other woman entering the room. Ray then sat down beside her.

"I want to make sure you apply the cream." While her head wound had healed the other wound at her abdomen and chest haven't healed completely. During her hospitalization nurse would help her apply the cream but after she went home she has to do it herself.

"I was about to put it." She showed the woman the tube in her hand.

"Let me help you." She tried to reach the tube but Nami pulled it back slightly. She looked up at the other woman.

"I can do it myself." She could feel blush slowly running up her neck.

"Let me help you." She put her palm before the small woman and grinning slightly as Nami handed the tube to her. She took the cap off and turned back at the other woman. Nami's staring at her. "If you keep your sweater cover your belly I can't apply this." She let out a giggle as Nami mumbled something. "BPD huh, it looks sexy on you."

Her cheeks flushed upon hearing the compliment. "Thanks." She said while pulling up the hem of the sweater exposing her belly. She inhaled slightly as Ray's finger touched her skin.

She bent slightly applying the cream on Nami's wound. She likes Nami's taut abs. She noticed Nami's inhaling slightly but pretends didn't notice it. Looking at the almost healed wound she couldn't help but remember the day. She almost lost the other woman that day.

She took two layered gauze bandage, put it to cover the wound and stuck cut tapes over it. "Now your chest." She grinned again as Nami looked up at her. "Your chest wound."

"Oh," She dropped her gaze down and brought the sweater over her head but put it in front of her chest.

She let out a small laugh. "It's not like I never saw you naked."

"Ray," This woman is enjoying teasing her.

"Sorry." She cleared her throat and put some cream on her finger. She applied the cream on Nami's chest beside her left breast. She noticed the other woman shivered slightly. Her chest turned red from blushing. "I'm sorry you get these wounds." She said while covering the wound with gauze bandage.

She covered the hand on her chest with her hand. "Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault." She saw the other woman shook her head and looked at her.

"Because of me you have these wounds." She looked at her eyes and back to the wound.

"Look at me," She said and added when the other woman turned her gaze at her. "It wasn't your fault. We had talked about it, hadn't we? _I_ chose to save you. Don't you ever think this was your fault again."

She nodded slightly. Whatever she say she won't win the battle. She pulled back her hand and handed the tube. "I have wine. I'll wait at living room."

"Good, I was about to ask something stronger." Realized that her upper body was half-naked she put the sweater on.

"I thought you would think that." She then pushed off of the bed and walked toward the door. Before walk out the room she glanced over the woman and smiled at her.

Hopping on the cut pile carpet she tried to put the socks on. Finished the battle she walked out the room. She found Ray at living room. She's crouching on the couch beside fireplace. Red and black stripped blanket covered her lap. She approached the couch. "Hey."

"Come here." She patted the couch and turned her body facing the other woman. "Here." She handed the stemware to Nami.

"Thanks. Cheers?" She put her glass up and saw Ray's giggling. "For…"

"Our reunite." She completed the sentence and put her up.

"Yeah." She brought her glass to Ray's and instead of drink the liquid she watched the other woman. Ray swirled the liquid and closing her eyes as she took a smell of the fermented liquor before tasting it.

She turned her head and found the other woman was staring at her. "What?"

"I just don't understand why people will take a smell of wine before sipping it."

"That's the art of drink wine. Try it." She nodded to encourage the woman. "Take inhale of its aroma."

She did as she was told and closing her eyes. "It smells alcohol."

She let out a giggle. "Of course it is. But it has sweetness." She saw Nami nodded her head.

"It smells fruity, sweet." She took another sniff.

"Remember the scent and now taste it."

Nami opened her eyes and tasted the wine, her eyes never left Ray's. After gulped the liquid her eyes widened a little. "I think now I know why you take a smell first before drink." She saw the other woman smiling.

"It increases the taste, and with smelling it you'll know it is good or not." She said and took another swig.

"I won't know if it's good or not so I'll trust you." She cocked her head and smiled as Ray let out a giggle. She then glanced over the room. She noticed Ray's parents' photograph on the table beside the fireplace.

She looked at Nami and followed her gaze. She curled her lips up a little as she looked at her parent's picture. Maybe it's time to tell the other woman about her life. "My mother was a singer, she met my father when he visited Japan."

"That's why you sing." She turned at Ray offering a small smile.

She nodded her head before put her elbow on the couch supporting her head. "I wanted to know the country my mother had grown up at. That's why I went to Japan and started singing. I guess I inherited her love for music." She took sip of the wine before continued. "My mother followed my father to America and they married. My grandfather and the other family against the married though. But after Andrew bore a year later my grandfather started to accept their marriage. Eight years later my mother gave birth of me, but she died during the delivery."

She put the stemware on the table and touched her knee. "You don't have to tell me."

She turned at her. "I want to tell you." She then looked aside but this time at the dancing flames. "At the day my father was on his trip in New York. He insisted to stay with my mother since doctor said the time is close, but my grandfather didn't allow it since they had meeting with big client. Only maids and some bodyguards at home that day. They took my mother to hospital but she lost too much blood. My father and grandfather came to hospital hours later. They had to choose between me or my mother, and they choose me instead." She tried to hold back tear as she remembered what Albert had said to her the day she found out that her parents had died.

Nami squeezed her knee. She finally understood why the other woman cried at hospital. She was blaming herself for her mother's dead.

She smiled at Nami and added. "I never knew my mother was gone until five years later when my father died by accident. After my father died Andrew changed a lot, he was close to my father. And a year later he left the house and I never saw him until he became my producer."

"I'm sorry." Was what she could offer. She never thought the other woman was struggling with her childhood all these years. She finally understood why she had those arrogance and bitchy attitudes back there. She's protecting herself. She had built a wall to protect herself. Until their path crossed and she broke the wall. "Thank you, for telling me this."

She took the hand on her knee. "Because I trust you." She then moved it to pull out a pendant from under her shirt. "Like you said."

"You still wear it." She's surprised to see the pendant. It makes a warmth feeling slowly filled her chest.

"Always." She smiled at the other woman and took back her hand. "But Nami, are you sure of this?"

"Sure about what?" She knitted her brows.

She took a breath before replying. "Us." She intertwined their fingers staring at Nami's eyes. "Dating me means there will be another Philip."

She covered their joined hand with her other hand and said. "You're a big diva, a super charismatic diva back there but I never questioned it. I don't care who you are or your background."

Her heart warmed hearing the word from the other woman. "But there's one thing, being a Hamilton I own power, a great power, even though I don't want it."

She was aware of Hamilton's power. She had seen it herself. "I will always be there with you."

Perhaps destiny had brought them together. Perhaps the other woman is the only person who will keep her from crossing the line. After all she's law enforcement officer. "Thank you."

She smiled at the older woman but it died as she said the word. "It's same for me. I'm a police officer, and detective someday, I'm facing death everyday with my job. Are you okay with it?"

To tell the truth she wasn't okay at all. After the kidnap and almost rape case she wanted to tell the other woman to quit the job. However, it was Nami's life and whatever path she chose she's willing to support her. "If you promise you will try to come back to my side then I'm okay."

She never felt relief before like this moment. "I promise, I will always come back to you." She said and saw the older woman smiling at her. Looking at those warm eyes she knew that she had found the love of her life. Her one and only. She then leaned forward and kissed the other woman.

Ray quickly put the glass on the end of the table before the couch as she saw Nami slowly closed their distance. Her hands nestled on the base of Nami's head as she moved her lips against her. This time it wasn't innocent and sweet kiss, this time it was a longed kiss. Longed to feel another person.

Her hands soon found their place at the older woman's neck and waist. Their mouth clashed together. She wandered her hand to Ray's back and pulled her toward her. She let out a frustration groan between the kiss as she can't pull the other woman's body against her for Ray has her knee folded before her. She then pushed off the couch and straddling her knees. She let out a small moan in her throat as she felt a wet and warm tongue on her lips. She pushed forward and happily let the tongue slide inside her mouth.

She moaned as their tongue curling around each other. And soon their battle started. Both know that she will win the battle, however this time she let Nami win. She moaned again, a bit louder as the other woman's tongue wandering inside her mouth over teeth and the ceiling of her mouth. She could hear the other woman moaning as well. Wanted to feel more she moved her hand from Nami's head to her shoulder and pulled her against her.

The kiss was like a toxic to her. She's addicted to the older woman's lips. She never said it but she loves her sexy lips. She slid out her tongue and let out a moan as she felt Ray bit her lower lip. She then did the same to her upper lip earning her a moan. Her blood rushed in her ears as their kiss deepened. Wanting to feel more she pushed Ray's body down to the couch.

"Aww…my foot…" She pulled back from the kiss although she didn't want to. Nami knee was on her foot's fingers.

"Sorry," She said between her panting and moved her knee aside.

She let out a laugh despite their heated moment. "Eager are we?"

"Yeah." She leaned her head against her and laughed.

* * *

She's pacing around inside her room. After their heated kiss Ray decided to take bath. She slapped her head physically, after Ray left, for breaking the kiss. She then took the glasses and wine bottle to the kitchen. After did the dish she then heading her room. And now she's pacing in her room. She didn't know what to do. Should she sleep or waiting for Ray. The wall clock showed past midnight, seems they night talk time was over. Well if they will go to bed at least she should say goodnight, as a good girlfriend and good guest, right? She then walked toward the door. She's surprised to see the other woman standing in front of her room. She didn't know that the older woman was actually pacing in front of her room.

"Hey, I, uh…I thought you were sleeping." She said rubbing her hands. She needs an excuse.

"No, I…I was waiting for you." It was better she tell the truth. They are couple now so there's no need for hesitation or shyness. "Want to come inside." But it was easier said than done for she felt she's flushing.

Smiling she entered the room. She sat down on the bed and patted the place beside her motioning the small woman to sit beside her. "You can sleep alone?"

She slumped on the bed. "Of course, why?"

"I can't sleep in new place actually." She put her hands behind her to support her body while she's leaning back a little.

"Really?" She folded her legs and facing the woman. Ray's wearing blue silk pajamas and a robe over it.

She nodded and hummed. "That's why I don't like to go for trip."

"Next time if you have trip call me. I'm a good company." She beamed.

She let out a chuckle. "Never know that." She raised an eyebrow.

She leaned forward made the older woman leaning down on the bed. Putting her hand on the bed beside Ray's shoulders she stared down. She caught Ray's biting her lower lip before smirked. "Well someone never complains."

Minutes later they were lying side by side on Nami's bed. Nami had turned off the light and the room was lighted by moonlight. She's holding Nami's hand under the blanket. She let out a giggle as Nami glanced at her for the third times and turned her head. "What?"

"Nothing, just wondered if this is just a dream. I'm dreaming that you're here with me holding my hand."

She chuckled. "We had slept together after your case remember?"

"Yeah, but we didn't kiss." She shrugged.

"Good point." After moment she added. "Don't worry you aren't dreaming. I'm here with you. You're here with me." She changed her position and laid on her side. She leaned forward and gave a peck on her nose.

"It still feels like dream." She crinkled her nose.

She let out a giggle and gave another peck on her lips.

She was about to say another excuse but Ray cut her with a kiss on her lips.

"Still feel like dream?" She threw her arm over her belly and pulled her closer. She laid her head beside her and closed her eyes.

"No." She laid her arm over Ray's arm and leaned her head against her closing her eyes. "Good night Ray."

"Good night Nami." After moment she added. "Next time I'll call you."

"Told you. But don't bring your teddy or bunny."

"I don't like stuffed animal."

She let out a giggle before kissing her head. "Thought so."

* * *

Okay guys hope you enjoy this one ;) Thanks for coming and reading :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there, thanks for still coming. Thank you for the review chichay12 and janedoe, thanks for the time :) Glad you like their sweet moment. For your question janedoe, for the next chapters you'll see their happy moments, well they deserve it after years, and after that...it's secret haha. But I'll give you guys a hint, there's a question that still remains between them from eight years ago, if you read the prequel story then you know what the question is ;)**

**Okay this is the update, hope you like this one too. Prepare for their sweet moment. Again I own nothing from Mendol, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 14

She pulled the blanket up to cover her body as morning chilly air touching her skin. She snuggled against the mattress rubbing her face against the pillow. She creak one eye open and realized the empty place beside her. She let out a small yawn before stretching her arms and legs. Sat up she rubbed her eyes and then get off the bed. Finished her morning routine she left the room. Smell of coffee and pancake filling her nostrils as she made her way downstairs. Her eyes caught the older woman was on the kitchen, preparing breakfast. A grin tugged at the corner of her mouth as a thought popped in her head. Silently she approached the taller woman and hugged her from behind.

Ray let out a small gasp as a pair of arms grabbed her waist and pulled her backward. She turned around and encircled her arms around the shorter woman's neck. "Good morning."

"Gud morning beautiful." Her grin grew wider as the taller woman leaned her head down and kissed her lips. She raised her head enjoying the morning kiss.

She likes the taste of mint from Nami's lips. Her first intention was to give brief morning kiss however feeling the soft lips of the other woman against her and the mint she couldn't help but tightened her hold. She bent a little for she was five inches taller than Nami.

Nami was happily bruising her lips against the taller woman. She pulled Ray against her. Her hands wandered on the other woman's silk robe and slowly trailed up as the slow pace kiss turns to passionate kiss. She let out a hum as Ray sucked her lower lip gently and slowly. Her mind went blur part because of the remaining sleepiness and part because of the pleasure. However, a burn smell slowly cleared the fog inside her head. "Ray, wait, you smell it?"

She let out inaudible sigh when Nami broke the kiss but then eyes widened as she remembered the pancake on the stove. "Pancake!"

Nami followed the other woman and saw the burnt pancake on the pan. Quickly she opened kitchen window to let the smoke out while Ray put out the fire in the stove. She couldn't help but laughing.

She turned aside and joining the laugh. "I'm sorry you only have two." She took the plate of pancake handing it to Nami.

"It's enough. What about you?"

"I'll have sandwich. You want it too?" She took butter and maple syrup and followed Nami to kitchen island.

"I think I'll have pancake. Thanks." She took the butter and syrup from Ray. She helped the other woman bring their coffee.

"You had nice sleep?" She took a bite of her egg and bacon sandwich.

"Very." She winked before shoving the pancake in her mouth. "It's good."

She chuckled. "Eat slowly. Anyway, I'm thinking to take you to another place for today and tomorrow, it's not far. What do you think?"

"I'll follow whatever plan you have."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked slyly.

"Except your crazy plan." She forgot the woman beside her sometimes has crazy plan back there.

She put the cup down before letting out a chuckle. "Okay then, we're leaving an hour from now. Don't forget to bring your medicine."

"You could be a nurse you know."

She gave a wink before replying. "Only for you."

After driving for twenty minutes with Jeep pickup passing pine forest they finally reached a farm. After unbuckled the belt she pushed the door open and jumped outside. Shoving her hands inside her gloves she walked toward Ray. "Farm?"

Ray nodded. "Yup, we'll have harvest here."

"Harvest?"

"C'mon." She took the other woman's hand and walked toward the farm.

Nami eyed the big farm, many black and white Holstein were enjoying morning rays. They walked toward a medium size house beside the meadow. An old men wearing long sleeves shirt under navy blue overall, the owner of the farm, were waiting for them. He then took them to the back of the house. The back of the house is vineyard.

"This year the weather was great so the color is good. We started the harvest from last month."

They followed the farmer walking between grape vines. All she can see around her are grape clusters. Looking at deep purple berries hanging from the vines she wants to take one and taste it. She will do everything if she can live near this farm, imagine you can eat those delicious grapes! She wonders if they make wine here too. She was about to ask Ray about it when the farmer stopped and bent down to pick a basket. He then pulled out two shears and handed it to them.

"Hold the cluster like this and cut it. Don't pick the unripe one, it taste not good. Choose…"

She heard the explanation with interest for a while then realized that she's listening alone. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the older woman was standing on the opposite line eating the grape. She turned her attention back at the farmer as he explaining about disease or something she couldn't catch.

She knew the farmer and his family for she used to come with Andrew for harvest or winery in their childhood. Leaving Nami to listen to the explanation she had listened every time she comes here she took a cluster tasting it while waiting for them. She noticed Nami glanced over her. She then decided to tease the other woman.

Nami stole another glance over her shoulder and saw the taller woman raised the cluster before her face and took a berry with her tongue. She swallowed before gulping as Ray's pink tongue licked the small berry before took it inside her mouth and chewing it slowly. Although she can't hear it she was sure a hum followed. She cleared her throat and turned back at the farmer.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, I understood. Thanks for the explanation." She then glanced back at Ray and saw she's staring at her, a smirk plastered her face. This woman is torturing her.

"Okay then, I'll take another basket. You can do it yourself?"

She nodded and watched the old man disappeared behind vines. She then turned around at the other woman. Ray took another berry eating it when she approached her.

"Understood how to harvest?" She was sure her plan was success.

She crossed her arms before her chest. "Very clear, thanks to you." She saw the other woman took another berry and biting it slowly. She could see small smirk on her lips as she chewing the fruit. Glints in Ray's eyes made her swallow again. She stepped forward and grabbed the older woman's sweater collar pulling her down. She heard Ray's small gasp before she captured her lips with her. She had tasted wine the night when they kissed but she likes the taste of its ingredient on her lips too.

She smiled on Nami's lips as their lips bruising together. It seems she gets more than what she thought. She put her hands on Nami's back pulling her closer. "I think we should do the harvest before he comes." She said after the other woman pulled back.

"Not that I mind." She said and subconsciously licked her lips tasting grape. "You woman, you're the dead of me you know."

She chuckled and leaning in gave her a peck. "I know." She then heading their basket and started to pick the good berries.

Nami let out a chuckle and followed the other woman. She took her shear and cutting a big cluster. She took a berry off and tasted it. She hummed and turned at Ray. "It's sweet."

She chuckled. "Yes, it is. Here." She took one from the cluster in her hand. When Nami leaned in to eat the berry she pulled it back and put it inside her mouth. She laughed as the other woman pushed her shoulder playfully and pouting.

"You're enjoying teasing me, aren't you? Fine, I'll remember it." She turned back to her vine to continue the harvest but turned around as Ray grabbed her arm. She opened her mouth when the other woman fed her. She's surprised when Ray leaning forward and eat half of the berry on her lips. She couldn't decide what makes her humming, the sweet juice or the other woman lips on her. And soon they're forgetting their task. They have to break the kiss though as they heard someone clearing his throat.

"Ladies as much as I enjoy the view, we have another schedule remember?"

"Sorry sir." Nami said feeling her cheeks flush. She turned her head as she heard giggle. She pushed the older woman slightly and trying to focus on her task. Although it's difficult with Ray was humming beside her.

Finished the grape they followed the farmer to vegetable garden. This time his wife helped them. Beside grape they make some vegetables like carrot, cabbage, potato, green been, onion and many other greens. They will harvest carrot, potato and onion.

"Pull this out like this."

They saw the wife pulled out a medium size carrot. She then brushed off the soil and put it in their basket. "I'll do it." Ray stepped beside the middle-aged woman. She had changed her shoes to boots. She bent down and gripped the base of its stem before pulling it out. It didn't move though.

"Pull it little harder."

She tried again this time a little harder. Too harder that she fell backward and landed with her butts. She threw a small carrot beside her toward Nami as the other woman laughing at her.

"Sorry, are you okay?" She took Ray's arm helping her up. She brushed the soil on her jeans.

"Now your turn." She stepped backward and put the carrot in the basket.

Nami stood before the small plant and pulled it easily. She turned around and grinning as Ray makes pouting face. She stepped aside letting the other woman stood beside her. She crouched down beside Ray and helped her with the big one. After second try finally they could pull it out. She was about to congrats the older woman when she screamed. She looked down and found a worm sticking on the orange vegetable.

"It's a worm." She said disgustingly.

She let out a chuckle and took the worm with her thumb and fore finger. "It's cute, isn't it?"

"What? It's _not_ cute." Nami needs to check her vision. She let out another yelp as Nami brought the worm to her. "Nami!"

She laughed as a soft punch landed on her arm. "Sorry," She said to the pouting woman. She then put the small animal back to its hole. "Sorry little friend, she's too girly." She couldn't stop her laugh and it earned her another punch.

Looking at the two women she couldn't help but smiled. It's been years since she saw the younger Hamilton and she's truly happy to see her now, most importantly she looks happy. It seemed the other woman is her lover, she didn't need to hear the word just looking at them she can see it.

She put the vegetables and fruit on the bed, after made sure the tailgate was locked she then turned at the small woman. She threw the key toward Nami and smiled as the other woman caught it.

She stared at the key on her palm then looked up at the taller woman. "Ray,"

"I thought you want to try." She nodded her head toward the Jeep. She giggled as Nami stepped forward and hugged her.

"Thanks." She couldn't wipe the grin of excitement from her face. Honestly after see the car she thought to change her vesicle to Jeep. It's look cool and badass. Maybe Leon and Jason can help her find a cheap one. "Let's go."

After driving through mountain road and only saw trees Nami couldn't help but let out a gasp as a lake showed up in front of them. Blue sky and flame of autumn foliage was reflected on its calm surface. Minutes later Ray told her to turn right to a small passage. At the end of it was a small cottage. She cut the engine and turned at the older woman. "Don't tell me that's yours too." She shook her head smiling as Ray lifted her brows challenged her. "Why did I ask anyway, shouldn't surprise."

"You'll surprise if I tell you all this area is my family's." She chuckled as Nami's eyes bulged out in surprise.

"You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not." She let out a small laugh. "My family, not mine. C'mon let's go inside."

She let out a whistle while unbuckling her belt and jumped out. "There's anything more to surprise me?"

She took the vegetables and fruit basket. "I own an island?"

"Really?" She's astonished with this woman or her family.

"Just kidding." She winked at her and heading the cottage.

"Ray," She took their bags and followed the laughing woman.

* * *

She's listening to news from radio while made a fire. After finished their meal Ray decided to have small bonfire at the back of the cottage. They made stew with the vegetables they got from the farm for their meal and while she made the fire Ray was preparing their deserts. She blew again making the flame grew bigger. It's bigger enough to warm their body in the night cold air. Satisfied with her work she then spread a blanket on the ground. A news stopped her though, she grabbed the radio turning it off. She took a deep breath and another to calm herself. Shaking her head she then back to her task, when she finished their seat Ray approached her.

"You can make fire." She put the basket down on the ground and sat beside the shorter woman.

"Of course I can." She stifled a chuckle as Ray rolled her eyes playfully. She took two aluminum foil-folded-sweet potatoes from the basket and put it before the fire.

"Don't flatter yourself." She handed cup of hot tea to the now laughing woman and poured some for her. She closed the thermos bottle and moving closer to Nami.

"You cold?" She put her cup down before took the blanket putting it around them and took her cup again. "You're right, it's beautiful here." She looked up at thousand of twinkle diamonds on the clear night sky. On trees' top the regal moon was shining brightly. Its light reflected on the water surface before them.

She warmed her palms with the heat from the cup in her hands. "It is." She had missed this place too. She couldn't remember when the last time she comes here. "My father built this cottage as a birthday present for my mother."

She turned her head. "A birthday present? This cottage? Wow. Your father was romantic person then."

"He was." Albert told her about him in her childhood. "Sadly I couldn't remember my childhood here with them."

She released her hand from the cup and put her arm around the other woman slim waist pulling her closer. "You know when I met them I don't know why but, somehow they are familiar. It's like I know them although we never met. Now I know why, because they live inside you." She smiled a little as the older woman put her head on her shoulder.

"You think they're up there between the stars? Watching us?"

She leaned her head on her. "They are. They're always watching you." For moment they're looking at the sparkling stars.

"Tell me about your family."

"My family?" She felt the older woman nodded. "It's an ordinary family. My father runs a small Inn and my mother's helping him." Last week she called her father, her weekly routine, and actually they have a problem with the inn. But her father said they can handle it. She knew he just didn't want to make her worry. She will talk to her brother, he must know the problem.

"How about your brother?" Nami had mentioned about her brother before.

"He's working at the inn too. He will inherit the inn someday." Sometimes she felt guilty for leaving her family. She had actually sent half of her salary but her parents won't take it. After that she saves her money and thought to give it when she visits them someday.

She bit her inner lip as she considering whether she asks the question. She decided to let out the question. "You'll go back? I meant to Japan."

There's a pregnant pause before she replying. "Honestly I don't know. Of course I want but," She breathed a sigh. "I don't know. For now I want to enjoy my life. With you."

At moment she didn't know what to say. To tell the truth she didn't think she can follow Nami to Japan. Of course her heart wants to follow the other woman however, she can't leave the company. She had decided to take the place as the heir. She had sworn to her parents that she will protect the company. But she doesn't want to make Nami has to choose between her or her family.

She noticed the other woman has inner battle and she knew what it is about. "Hey, you have to trust me. I won't leave you."

She pulled back and looked at her. "But I don't want to keep you apart from your family."

She moved her hand up to her shoulder. "Why don't we discuss about it later and for now just enjoy this lovely cold night."

She let out a soft chuckle and turned her gaze at the fire. It was when she noticed their forgotten sweet potato. "I think it's ready to eat."

"Oh, yeah." She put her now cold tea cup on the ground beside her and reached the sweet potato. "Attchi!"

"Use this." She pulled out a glove and handed it to Nami.

"Why don't you tell me you have glove?"

"I was about to tell you." She chuckled as the other woman's lips turned up in a snarl. "You didn't ask anyway."

"My fault? You blame me?" She put a fake angry face made the chuckle turns to laughter.

"The potato." She pointed the tuber while trying to hold her laughter.

"Yeah," She took the tuber from but after put on the glove.

"Here." She held a plate and Nami put the hot tubers on it. She took two forks and unfolds the foil. Steam flows up as soon as she removed the foil. She did the same for the other and brought the plate before them.

"Looks delicious." She took a fork from Ray and took a small piece. She blew on it before eating it. "Ho, it's delicious."

"Really?" She was about to cut a little piece but Nami had cut for her and fed her. "It tasted good."

"Here." she cut another piece slightly larger and blew it before bring it to her.

She leaning slightly to take it but Nami pulled her hand back and ate it instead. She nudged her at her ribs.

"That's for teasing me today."

"Fine, I can eat myself." But Nami took the plate from her. "Nami," She pinched her side a little harder.

"Aww, itte! Okay, geez. Here." She cut a piece and fed her. She stuck her tongue out at the grinning woman earning her another pinch.

Finished the sweet potato she put the plate and forks inside the basket and pulled out thermos bottle. "Want some tea?"

"Yup," She handed Ray her cup. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She put the thermos back and leaning back against the other woman. She tightened the blanket and snuggled against Nami. She felt the other woman's arm snaking around her waist.

"We can see falling star here?"

"If you're lucky. Don't tell me you make a wish upon a star."

"Don't you?" She looked down at her.

"No." She had stopped make a wish long time ago. "What will you ask?"

"Hmm," She patted her lips thinking. "That's secret."

She sat up and turned at Nami. "Secret huh,"

"Secret." She wriggled her brows.

"Become detective?"

She shook her head. "I won't tell you." Seeing the other woman lifted her brows she grinned.

"A car?"

She shook again. Her grin grew bigger as the older woman leaning forward.

"House?"

"No." She could see flames dancing on her eyes between her lashes.

She leaned forward leaving a small place between their face. "A good lover? A beautiful.." She bruised their nose.

She's grinning and waiting for the older woman to close the gap. She saw a smirk on her lips.

"…sexy..." She touched her lips with her but pulled back teasing the other woman. "…gorgeous…" She teased again and grinning slightly as Nami fluttered her eyes shut.

She let out a frustration sigh and opened her eyes. "You'll kiss me or not?" She couldn't help but staring at her lips.

Grinning she pulled back. "No." She chuckled as Nami pushed her shoulder. She then leaning in and whispering in her ear. "Not here." She blew a breath and pulled back grinning with the result. Stood up she took the basket and headed the cottage but after send a glance toward the pouting woman.

* * *

"Nami," She shook Nami's shoulder. She woke when she heard a soft cry. She turned to her side and saw Nami's struggling. Seemed she has bad dream again. "Nami, wake up." She shook a little harder and pulled back as the other woman jerked up. She sat up and touched her shoulder and added when Nami grabbed her hand. "It's me."

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"You had bad dream?" She wiped sweat on her forehead with her palm.

She nodded slightly. Because the news she heard earlier she had the nightmare again. It was news about high school girl raped case.

"Wait here." She patted her arm and get off the bed.

She took a long deep breath palming her head. She thought she had stopped see those dreams now. However, it seems she can't forget it. She looked up when the door opened and Ray come with a cup in her hand.

"Drink this." She handed the cup and sit beside her.

"Thanks." She took the cup and sipped the warm tea, scent of Jasmine makes her relax a little.

She rubbed her back gently. "Finish it. It will make you relax." She watched as Nami drank the tea and took the cup from her. She put the cup on bed lamp table and turned at Nami. "You think you can sleep?"

She nodded slightly although she didn't think she can sleep. "Thanks." She lied back to the mattress.

She nodded her head and stood up to turn the light off. Lying back beside Nami she took her hand. "You want to talk about something? Until you can sleep."

She turned at her offering a gratitude smile. "No, it's okay. Let's sleep."

She looked at Nami's eyes. She can tell she's frightened a little. It makes her chest tightened to see the other woman struggling against bad memory. She knew it better than anyone else what it feels like to struggle against bad memory. She squeezed her hand gently. "Is there something I can do?"

She squeezed back. "I'll be fine, but thanks."

She's lying she can see it. But she didn't want to push the other woman. "If there's something I can do for you tell me."

She turned her gaze at the ceiling and let out a soft sigh. "I just want to forget his…forget it." She took a deep breath and added. "Don't worry with time it'll heal."

At moment she wants to do anything she could to help the other woman. She will do anything to help her forget the trauma. She then decided to do the first thing that crossed her mind.

She turned her gaze as Ray sat up and turned at her. She furrowed her brows slightly as the older woman took her arms and pulled her up to sit.

"Do you trust me?" She looked at Nami's eyes.

She looked at the older woman frowning. "Of course,"

She then raised her hands and reached Nami's shirt button. She stopped as the other woman grabbed her hand.

"Ray, what are you doing?" Her eyes widened slightly as she finally realized what the other woman was about to do.

She stared at her eyes. She has to take this carefully or she will make the other woman push her away. "I need you to trust me." She pulled back her hand and cupped her cheek. "Let me help you Nami." She kept the eye contact for she can see the other woman was looking for something in her eyes. She needs Nami to see that she can trust her, that she won't hurt her.

"You don't have to do this."

"I want to." She caressed her cheek gently. "Please trust me."

She wants to forget the feel of that bastard on her skin. Whatever she did won't help her forget it. She had tried meditation like Abigail told her, but it didn't work. She tried to remember her happiest moments in her life every time the feels threatened her, but it still didn't work either. However, she's afraid that she will freak out and push the other woman. She didn't want to hurt the other woman. She didn't want to lose her.

She noticed Nami's struggling. She then brought her other hand to her cheek. "You know that I love, don't you? I won't hurt you." She held her breath as Nami once again staring at her eyes, looks hesitate. She let out her breath as the other woman nodded slightly. She released her cheeks and reached her shirt upper button. She unbuttoned it and then moved down to another buttons. She looked up as she noticed Nami inhaled. She didn't stop her, she then continued and finally she reached the last button. She looked back at Nami as she pushed the garment down her shoulders. Nami pulled out her arms and she put the shirt beside her. She inhaled slightly before taking the hem of Nami's tank top. She lifted her eyes and saw the other woman nodded. She pulled it up and brought it over her head. She put it together with the shirt.

She shivered a little as chilly air touched her skin. Ray then took her hands and kissed it gently. Her eyes followed the other woman's hand as it trailed up to her arm slowly. She inhaled as Ray's finger made its way on her other arm.

"Your skin, it's soft." She leaned forward as her finger made its way to Nami's shoulder. She glanced at her, she saw a glint of hesitation in her eyes. She trailed her fingers gently on her collar bones. "I never felt such soft skin like yours."

Despite the coldness she felt warmth slowly creeps up her body. She held her breath as the soft fingers touched her collar bones gently. Ray then pushed her body down on the mattress. Her eyes never left the older woman as she straddled her thigh, she then put her hand on her side and leaning forward. At moment she was embarrassed but looking at her warm gaze her heart warmed. She flutter her eyes shut as Ray's fingers touched her stomach.

"You know, I love your taut abs." She said while trailing her fingers over Nami's stomach. She caressed it. "It's beautiful." She then slowly moved it to her chest, between her breasts and to the side of her neck. she could feel Nami stiffed a little.

She took a deep breath as Ray's finger gently touched her chest, her neck and up to her jaw-lines. She heard the mattress creaked as the other woman shifted her position.

She bent down a little and caressed her dimple. "My heart fluttered every time you smile your dimple smile." She then caressed her lips. "I love the shape of your lips." She touched her nose and her brows.

For her surprise she didn't freak out. She didn't feel fear she had felt when he touched her. Ray's was gently and she can feel love with every trails she left on her skin. She opened her eyes and meet deep brown eyes above her. Ray smiled a warm smile before kissing her forehead.

"I love your eyes. Every time you look at me it feels like you can see through my soul." She said and kissed both of her eyes. She then kissed her cheeks, jaw-line, neck and her square shoulders. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met Nami." She lifted her eyes at the other woman and smiled as their eyes meet. She turned her gaze at the wound beside her left breast and kissed it. "Thank you, for saving my life."

She held her breath as Ray's soft lips touching the side of her breast and then her stomach.

She lifted her eyes and saw Nami had her eyes close. She smiled a little seeing the other woman relaxed. She then kissed the wound on Nami's stomach before moved her body to lie beside her. She pulled the blanket up to cover their body and held the other woman in her arm. She kissed her cheek and said softly. "I love you."

For the first time since the case she was sure she won't have the dream again. She didn't even remember his touch again for her body only remembers the touch from the other woman. The soft and gentle touch, with love. She turned to her side and snuggled against the other woman. Feeling Ray's warm breath on her skin she let sleepiness took her.

* * *

Hope you like their sweet moment, too much? hehe...anyway, for the last part actually I don't want to make it looks like you know that kind of scene, imagine if you have girlfriend/boyfriend and she/he has same trauma like Nami what will you do? It's not about you, it's about them. One wrong action and they will push you away.

Anyway, thanks for reading hope you still like the story :)


End file.
